Heart of Death: Karel's Story
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: Karel, a Jedi, was working on the downed Imperial Star destroyer on Remnant when something happened. He's in the middle of a conflict between an Empire and Wizards. He must join the Empire and find a way back home before it's too late
1. Chapter 1: A new world

**Heart of Death**

 **Karel's Story**

 **Karel was with Bora when they worked on the imperial starship after the Battle of Beacon. He just learned about a number of things. The empire can reach him, Ruby might be able to become a Jedi, Bora killed the man who tried to kill a number of hunters in training, and the Jedi used to live on Remnant. He was currently working on a sector of the ship that held a very new technological item…**

 _ **Karel 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **person**_

I walk into the downed imperial star destroyer. Atlus, Vale and the grimm brought this beast down to Remnant, and now we're going through the thing trying to learn everything about this ship and the empire as we can. My mandalorian girlfriend and I are leading the search through this, and are getting paid handsomely for it. I thought I was making bank before when I was Weiss' bodyguard but no, the governments are paying a pretty penny for our services, since Bora and I are the only ones on this planet who can read galactic basic. People are calling me a hero, but they should be saying that to Bora. She's the one who killed the second inquisitor.

I take out my lightsaber, the blue one. I have three, this blue one that's a very basic design, a green one that I run my ship with, and a new purple one that I built here on Remnant. I lent my purple lightsaber to Ruby, since she was force sensitive. I was walking down the hallway, it looks like every other. I was the fastest one in the ship, so I was rushing past many things. I was in the engine room and saw a closed door, so I walked over to it. I took out my lightsaber and cut a hole into this wall. I walk into a small room and see a device. I've never seen anything like this before. I get on my comm and tell Bora "I've found something. Something weird. It's metal, and it's glowing, but I don't know what it does."

"Don't touch it." She said "I'm coming down, so don't do anything." She commanded me, _But…_

Okay in my defense I wasn't really paying attention to her when I saw a button on it. Yeah I pushed it, and it sucked me into what I think was a black hole. When I woke up I was in a room. My eyes hurt for some reason, and I had to use the force to see. It was a small room I was in, about the size of the room on the star destroyer, so at first I thought it was the same room, until I realized that the door didn't have the hole in the door that I made. With that I immediately sat up. I heard running coming towards this room. I looked up and saw something that I could use to hide for a time. I have been trained as a jedi shadow, so I can be stealthy. Three men walk in, they wear black armor, though I think that it makes them slow. I jumped down very quietly and see the three looking at whatever brought me here. I run out of the room, locking it behind me.

The hallways are just like the ships from his galaxy, but these had windows everywhere. Red, that's all I could see. Great that means that I can't leave without a ship, especially with an Oxygen well and a gravity well being placed. I see something moving, so I use the force to cloak myself and saw a trooper walking past me. He went into this one room, and I followed him. The door closed behind me. I saw the only person in the room looking at a monitor of a docking bay, my ticket out of this place, and hopefully to a more hospitable, and less metal. I see a data chip on the desk next to the person and I use the force to bring it to me. The man started to turn, but I used the force to cloak myself again, and when he turned around he couldn't see me. Thank you master for every bit of training that you made me do.

After I have the chip I look out of a window and see a ship that looks like an arrow, weird but it's better than nothing. The bay in right below me, so I knew it had to be a way to get down there quickly, and I sense the force dragging me down a path, so I follow the feeling and find a staircase out of this tiny room. I must be the stealthiest jedi left, and have the force on my side because no one found me. I get on the ship and hid in a compartment, maybe a closet. I sit down and start to decode the data chip.

The force works in very mysterious ways, but even Yoda would be horribly confused about this, since I was on a planet called Mars. It's a part of a solar system called Sol, and this was the fourth planet in that system, called the red rock by people on the third planet called Earth. I read further and read about a quick history about where we were going, a place called England. I hear something that tells me that we're landing, and I get out. I use the force to hide myself again. I go to the exit, and get out. I jumped down to the ground but my force cloak stopped working right as the ship took off.

Three troops looked at me, but I didn't realize yet that the cloak stopped working, and they all look at me. I looked down and saw myself and swore out loud. I heard the familiar sound of guns being raised. I sigh and use the force to push the troops onto the ground. They hit the ground with a thump, so I ran after the first one, and had a feeling to kick off the helmet so I did, and quickly stabbed the man in the head. Normally I wouldn't do anything like this, but I had a feeling that I needed to keep this armor intact. The second hadn't even gotten up yet so I grabbed the gun from the first one and I rushed over to this person and pulled off the helmet as well. They punched me and sent me back, and to make matters worse the third one got back up, and started to fire. I jumped behind the second troop and used the force to thrust the two together. I fired one bullet killing the second troop, now I just had to end this last one. He got up when we both heard a voice, and the third one's head was cut clean off. I look at where the blast of energy came from and I see a man in all black, with black hair. "Who are you?"

He looks at me trying to size me up I assume. This happened a lot during the clone wars, the limited amount I was in them for. People didn't think much of a young boy with dyed blue hair could do much, and then I kick their behinds. If I got paid for every time I beat someone who thought they were the force's special gift I would be richer than a Hutt.

This guy says one thing "What is your name?" in a very creepy voice… not that I was scared of it or creeped out. I told him my name "Karel, and you?" trying to sound confident, though I can't tell if he bought it.

"That has to be earned, and if you live, I will reward you with knowledge." He gets out a stick, and shot out a blue stream, I jump out of the way of it, and get my lightsaber ready. He shoots out a few more shots of this weird thing but I avoid them all, until I blocked the last one, knocking it back to the stick, hitting it out of the man's hand. I get my lightsaber and jump swinging my saber down, but the man got out a sword, and the sword deflected the lightsaber.

"How…?" was all I got out before he punched me. That's two people that punched me in one day; I'm starting to feel like Obi-Wan on a good day. He whispered something and something invisible flies towards me, almost hitting me, but since I was paying attention I was able to avoid it, well that and the force. He sends another, and it hits my arm, causing some blood to fly into the air. I use the force to send a force wave to knock down the name, and I do it. He gets up and looks at me.

"You've passed my first test, now you've earned something. My name is Snape." He looked at me and started again.

"I have to admit that you are strong, and we need help. My order has lost almost everyone, and lost everything. An Empire arrived headed by one who we thought was one of us, but he betrayed us. He walked right up to where we were and killed almost everyone. We need help, and we're almost completely exhausted, we need someone like you, someone who has those quick reflexes. I beg of you to join us." He holds out his hand. "Please." Was all he could say.

His story was like mine. There was an empire here, and I assume that the people on Mars are connected to this, so they could soon be able to attack my home. It's been through enough already. I can't believe that an Empire has destroyed anyone's home again. I shake my head. "Yes Snape, I will join you." Snape smiles, "Thank you."

He got a bag out "We're going to get those sets of armor, and weapons. After we do that we _need_ to leave." He says, and I do it immediately. After we get everything somehow into this bag, without it growing in size. I don't ask him and we walk to this place. It's old and I'm sure that there hundreds of spiders in this room alone. He walks him and I into the fireplace and grabs dust. He says something that I can't understand and we burst into flames. We are teleported to somewhere. The feeling on my stomach was terrible and I almost threw up, until I realized that I haven't actually eaten anything since breakfast back at Beacon. The place where we land next to a house or what I think is a house. It's so dark down here that I can't tell, and I can tell we're underground since there is no natural sunlight, nor a sky. Instead the "Sky" is concrete. I hear something coming that sounds like metal scrapping against metal, and I see dust falling from the ceiling. Snape opens the door to this building, and it's dark green brick, with some, but very little visible metal. "Fancy" I say

"We are a small group Karel. Less than fifty I would say." Snape walks to a door and I feel it, it's small. I walk in after Snape opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I say. Hey at least I have manners, which is a lot more I could say then those soldiers. They didn't even have the decency to tell each other that I dropped in. I look at the old man in front of. He's wearing gray with a gray hat, and he has a very long white beard. His glasses were in his hand when he asked

"Who's this Snape?"

"He's a solution to our problem. He can fight Darth Kadabra." The man tensed at the mention of this person's name.

"Call him Harry. That's his name."

"Alright my old friend, this is someone who can help us get close to Potter."

"Does he know what we are doing?"

"Yes, I've told him our story, and he agreed to help us, now the next thing is that we need to get him into the army, maybe that rumored group."

"I'm still here guys" I say. "I'm not chopped liver here."

"Yes, how rude of us my dear boy. Come in, come in. Now what can you tell me your name?"

"My name's Karel, and what's yours?"

"Albus Dumbledore. I lead the Order of the Phoenix and I have a task for you. We need you to save a woman to get into her inner circle. She will be attacked by the Portuguese rebels at the cave of Schist One hundred with a few war hounds. They will attack in three days, and we need you to go to there and stop her from being assassinated. You will have four others follow you, but you need to get there in three days or you will fail."

I didn't fully understand it, but I had the Idea. This woman must have been important.

"Also she is the enemy, but you can't kill her yet, or at all." Great it's one of these missions. Great. I always hated missions like this when my master was alive. Now I have to deal with keeping up appearances of who knows how long.

"So how long will this task be?"

"We don't know, but you need to get close to her."

"I think I can do this. I'm going to need more information, but right now I need food, something to drink and sleep." I say realizing that I'm extremely tired, hungry and thirsty I am.

"Of course, well get you a bed and a meal quickly." Albus says and I leave the room. I find a couch and fall on it, almost falling asleep quite literally.

 _ **Author's notes:**_ **This is my Collab story with SonicXBen, and this is the story of my character going through a war that was never supposed to have him. From all of my readers, this isn't the same Karel in the current story; multiple universes are great aren't they.** **Karel is a Jedi from after Order 66 in a different universe, but he gets thrown into this strange new place. How is he even going to survive the next fight, let alone enough time to get him back home?**

 **This was being planned by my friend SonicXBen and I for a while. I'm glad he agreed for this to happen. It's a great chance to improve myself, and this isn't even the only collab I'm doing with people. Keep an eye out for Karel in other stories.**

 **May the force be with you**

 **-DragonZlayerX12**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Order

**Chapter 2**

 **After Karel was teleported to this new world he met with Wizards and has joined a rebellion to fight an Empire. He has three days before he goes on his most important mission, but he meets other survivors from an event. These people are going to help him on his first mission.**

 _ **POV: Karel**_

I was woken up by a girl about as tall as me. "Sorry to wake you up, but Dumbledore has told me that you were hungry." She holds out a bowl of something, and I see it. It's a soup I think and take the bowl. It smells so good, and I can see its white with parts of brown and green, I look at it. It smells very nice, and a pick up my spoon. It's a thick soup, but it's so good. When I take a bit I make a sound of joy and the girl laughs. I forgot about her.

"It's called baked Potato soup. One of our other wizards from America made it." She sat down next to me. "My name's Hailey Potter."

"Mine is Karel Allusis, and thanks for the food." I say as I take another bite of the soup. I smile again after taking a bite. It takes a moment for me to make the connection between Hailey and the man I'm supposed to kill. "Are you related to Kadabra?"

"Yes, he's my older brother in fact, thought only in blood. He killed millions of wizards in a single day. He left only 60 of us alive. I hate him. I will end him someday soon." I could feel the hate radiating off of her. The dark side.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring things up from your past that would make you mad." I said. I keep eating and she doesn't say anything. She walks away after a while, and an older man walks up to her. They looked alike, and even there glasses looked similar. He looked at me and walked towards me with two mugs in his hand. He sits next to me where Hailey just sat.

"You didn't make the greatest first impression on her. She's mad. If I was her I might be to. Name's James Potter by the way, I'm Hailey's father. You've made quite an impression so far, sneaking onto a ship of the enemy, and then taking down two of them. So what's your story?"

"Well I knew until about a day ago. I'm a Jedi for starters, but they're all dead now." I said. I looked at James' face and saw confusion

"What are you talking about? They aren't all dead. Kadabra's trying to go kill them soon. Are you feeling alright?" I feel cold after he says that. "I know they all died, I saw it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Can you tell me what year it is in the clone wars?"

"They have just begun."

"I've traveled back in time." I say. How can this be? I though we only traveled to a new place. I can't believe this. At least I know that time travel is possible, with that weird thing in the ship.

"What did you say?" James said. I know he heard me just didn't believe me.

"It's difficult to explain, but that's not really important. What's important now is to plan for the attack." I say

"Alright, I know where this place is. It's a cave system, and we can't send out that many people. Snape gave me the plans for the attack. We have to use guns in this attack, but every weapon and bullet has been magically enchanted. You're going to have four others with you, including myself. I'm going to take you to the armory. We need to have the weapons claimed before you go. We also have to get you familiar with the cave." He said getting me up. I stood up and he started to walk away. He took me to what must have been the armory since when he opened the door all I could see were guns. I was uncomfortable since us Jedi don't normally use guns. I picked up two pistols.

"This is a magically enhanced revolver, you get only six shots, but each bullet shot from the gun has a punch to it, it pierces through the toughest of armors, and it goes through the person shot. It also gives off a disruptor, sort of like a personal EMP. You don't have to reload bullets, the bullets sort of recharge. You do have to pull out the cylinder then you push it back in." He handed the gun to me and picked up another one.

"This gun is based on the 1911. Again it is enhanced, but this one has seven bullets. It comes with burst bullets. The bullets burst into extremely hot pieces of shrapnel, might as well be more bullets. They can still pierce through armor, but the shrapnel are weaker. The bullets spread and mark anyone who was hit. They appear red to you and all who are fighting with you." He opens a box and I see a number of grenades.

"These are special grenades. They do the job, but they give of an effect. Any enemies in a radius of 500 ft. in all directions, and in the cave that means that you'll probably find everyone." He grabs three of them and hands them to me. I grab then and link them on my weapon belt.

"what if I miss? I'm not the best of shots." I admit. Listen, I use a lightsaber, not guns.

"Well both guns have an enchantment. If you get at least a meter distance away the bullets burst. If you miss the bits will take them down." James picks up a gun. "Also I'm going to be there so you don't have to worry too much. I've learned to be an excellent shot." He grabbed some grenades and looked out of the door.

I turned around and saw a man who I would describe as insane in one word, but mainly because of his eye. It was strapped onto his face. He had a scar running down his face where his eye should have been. I guess that answers my question to what happened. He reminds me of a clone captain that I fought alongside with. He didn't have a cane like the man who stood in front of me. His hair was greying but it still had some color to it. He looked in the eyes, and I tried to do the same, just not the fake one.

"Karel, this is one of our senior members, Alastor Moody. I'm assuming that Dumbledore is getting the team together now. How many are they sending?"

"Five counting the current party." He said "Now let me take a good look at you boy." He took another step towards me. "You don't look like a fighter, but I can see the difference in your eyes. You have seen destruction and death. You have a warriors mind." He backs up and looks at James.

"Where did Snape find him?" I can't tell if he was judging me or not.

"It seems like he found Snape."

"Well then young man, tell me where you came from if you would be so kind." His eyes come upon me.

"It's complicated, very complicated." I say. In honesty it wasn't that hard about a day ago. I hate this time travel thing.

"We'll have time. We're going to have to ride by horseback to our target." I look at him because I know that there are faster ways to move. "Really?"

"Unlike you, none of us have the ability to get a plane ticket, or catch a boat. We lost almost everything, so we use what we can. We can only teleport so close to the spot where we're going." He looked at a map that he had "the cave of Schist is a distance from our closest…" he stopped talking

James stepped forward and placed a hand on Alastor's shoulder. "That's for our trip. We're going to be near the house of Kadabra, so we're definitely going to have to be careful. When we get there our story is that you found a rebel that had information."

"I'm assuming that we have some way of proving this?" I say. I've gone on undercover missions before with my master, and the most important thing I learned is to have proof when you call someone out. I was called out twice on missions, and since those that did so in a panic they failed to get proof that I was a Jedi. Twice I was saved because of proof.

"Of course, how do you think that we know of this attack? Someone got drunk and we snatched it off of them?" Moody grabbed a slash. It was covered in drinks?

"These potions will turn my features, can't go around in public with this face, to many would notice that would stand out. Now you should meet the last two members of our party. They're in the training room." I nod my head and look to where he pointed. I walk to the training room and see two boys my age.

* * *

One has red hair and a scar on his cheek. The other had blue eyes, freckles and brown hair. I see Hailey, and she sees me. She walks over to me and says "Sorry for earlier, it's just… I don't like talking about my brother. I hope you understand that…"

I put my hand up to stop her. "Trust me, I know exactly how that is. You have a special _hate_ for that person you don't want to talk about. It's caused by a person who you trusted. Someone who you thought you could trust. When you even hear that person's name, the fire is made even hotter. For me that's a sith called _Vader."_ The toxic hate comes off my tongue as I said that name. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's good to know that I have someone other than Ron who knows how that feels."

I think that she's talking about one of the two who are currently fighting each other hand to hand. The one with red hair it going on the offensive, while his opponent is blocking every one of his attacks.

"Which one's Ron?" I ask. She points to the one with red hair. He got in a punch and knocked the other back a bit. They both stop and start to walk down. They were on a levitated arena so they had to jump down three inches. Ron walked over to me and said "I hear that you're a new guy."

"I guess that's right. Who's that one over there?" I point to the other one.

"Oh that's the American." Ron said. He walks over to me and holds out his hand

"Hey, my name's Jeffery Connor, but you can call me Jeff." I shake his hand, and see the other two come into the room. "Looks like the strike team's here." Ron said

"Strike team? What about me?" Hailey said. James took a step to his daughter

"Listen Hailey, you weren't asked to come on this mission. It's bad enough that one Potter is going, I think they will be able to tell if two Potters are there." James stopped for a second "And I don't want you to go."

"Why? I can fight! I'm able to do this. Why can't I go?" She's mad again, but I also feel a sadness in her

"You're not going because you don't have to go. I don't want you to go. If I can keep you safe I will. You're all I have left sweetheart. You have Ron, and you're friends. You are important, so much more than I am. It would kill me if anything happened to you. I will keep you out of harm's way."

"Dad, you're important. Don't you every say that you aren't. You're important to me." She hugs her dad. I've never had anything like this in my life, and it hurts me to see this for some reason. Is it because it's something that I wanted from someone. The closest I've ever been was with Mr. Schnee. He's not as bad as people believe he is.

"I love you Hailey, you make me very proud."

Moody interrupts the moment "This is touching and all, but we need to get ready. We're five fighting one hundred. This is going to take some skill, and a bit of luck."

"Yes, yes I know Moody. We have to be going soon love. Trust me we'll be back soon. Maybe I'll pick up something for everyone. Our younger people could use something to cheer them up."

Jeff leaves the room with a "later" and now the four of us are here in this room.

"So when are we going?" I ask.

"As soon as everyone's ready. We don't have much time. We lost all of today, so we have to get there in one day." Moody says. With that Ron leaves the room and goes to the armory too. After about ten minutes they have everything they're going to take with them for this mission. Moody shakes his head. "It's time to head out boys."

As we're walking out I see a group of children. They look pale, almost sick. I stop moving and look at one of them. The rest of the group stopped moving behind me. I look at one of the children and hold out my hand. This child grabs it. I can sense a sickness from not getting enough Vitamin D, and a number of other things. I use the force to do my best to heal this child, and it works a little. The child gets a little healthier looking. I get hugged by the child and she runs over to one of her friends. A short while later I heal about five children a little. It's not much but it's the most I could do. They all get a little less pale.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can do. I was never big on healing back at the temple." Right now I regret that. My master may have been a shadow, but she was also a healer. She tried to teach me how to heal, but I didn't want to listen. Now my master's dead, and these children are still sick. I get back up and see that the others are staring right at me.

"We've tried to heal those kids for months. What you did was more than anyone here could do. How did you do it?" Jeff asks me. I look at him. It's the real first time I've looked at him. I learn his face.

"I used the force to heal them, but it's the most I can do. I was a fool and ignored my master when she tried to teach me. Now these kids are still sick because of me." I say with my head down. I can't look these people in the eyes.

"Are you stupid?" Ron asks. That caught me off guard.

"What?" was all I could say.

"Are you really that dense to not see what you did for those kids? You need to go get your eyes checked because I see kids who are a lot healthier than they were three days ago."

"I guess you're right. Sorry for wasting our time guys. Let's get moving." I get up and we start moving again.

* * *

We were all on horseback when we stopped for the night. The first watch was me and Ron. We had a fire, and the others were asleep. Ron's poking the fire with a stick catching it on fire. He pulled it out looking at the amber.

"This reminds me of the last time I saw my Mum and Dad." He says.

"What happened?" I asked. His face gets darker.

"The reason I joined up with the rebellion is because I want revenge. It was the day of the Great Fire. That was the day that the wizarding world burned just so you know." He looks at the ambers for a bit longer, then he puts it back into the fire.

"Hailey and the other Potters were there. We heard of a number of wizards being attacked and killed. We we're about to get to Hogwarts. That's when the Empire burst through the door." I see a tear run down his face.

"Your reign is at an end, Wizards!" That's what the woman who killed my parents said. My Parents protected Hailey and I, she dragged me to Hogwarts. I saw her kill both of my parents in front of my eyes. We we're saved because my house was starting to collapse before she could have gotten to me." Ron takes the stick out again and looks at it. "I'm going to kill her."

"I know what it's like losing someone you care about right in front of your eyes." The picture of the day comes back to me.

"My master was killed right in front of me, she was the closest thing I ever had to a mother." I say.

"Then you know that I have to kill the person who did this." Ron says.

"I do, but my master would tell me something. I probably wouldn't listen to her. "Will revenge bring me back?" The day she died I heard her say that in my dream. I'm never able to answer her. I cry in my dream. She comes over to me and places a hand on my chest. "I love you, my son she says." I'm not her son, not biologically at least." I say. I don't realize that I have a tear running down my cheek.

"Was that supposed to change my mind?" Ron shook his head. "I lost my mother and father."

"No it wasn't to make up your mind. You have freedom and reason. You can do anything you want. I guess that's more than I have. In the temple I don't have freedom. After it fell I was wanted for the crime of existing. I never said that I have all the answers."

"I guess none of us do."

"You know I envy you. I envy the regular man, even the poor man. They all have more to contribute to society. They all have more freedom. Never having freedom where I was raised to do my will. I was taught to follow the greater good. No freedom for a criminal either. Am I a hero keeping peace, or just a weapon pointed at an enemy so someone else can claim a victory?"

 _ **Author's notes: I'm sorry it took so long for me to type this up. I really haven't had time to write, and I really don't have time this month either. I'm gone every other week. So I know I'm behind, but it's also good to be behind a bit, so I can read and write the story of my character in this story.**_

 _ **This Karel isn't from the main story. He is from an alternate world where he made other choices that have greatly changed him.**_

 _ **If you can find the reference to the old republic time then please leave a review about where it is and what is it from.**_

 _ **Please leave a review and favorite**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	3. Chapter 3: Saving the Empress

**Chapter 3**

 **Karel, James Potter, "One-eye" Moody, Ron, and Jeff Connor are all heading to the Cave of Schist to stop a rebel group from killing the Imperial family. They don't have much time left**

 _ **P.O.V Karel**_

I was the first one to wake up this morning, the third day I've been on Earth, or Gaia, as I've been told it's been renamed. I don't know which sounds better. We we're right outside of the cave. We arrived yesterday, and we've been waiting to hear anything. A little while later the others wake up.

"Hey Karel, you keep watch, while I get us something." Ron says. James gets up and goes with him. "I'll go and keep him safe."

I can tell that they're trying to hide something from me, but I don't care. "I'm not the boss here." I say. I check my weapons once more. I turn to Moody "What are they getting?"

"Our disguises. Three guards, and two farmers. You look like a passerby, so you don't need one. Hopefully we can get them without too much commotion." I see now.

"So we're killing people before the battle just to fit in?" I glare at him

"Yeah, we are. Stop looking at me like that boy." I look away

"This is the only time I'm helping you out if this is going to be killing innocent people" He nodded his head

"I thought that you would say that. Trust me boy, you've done worse. You've killed hundreds in your war in the stars. Just because they were on the opposite side, that doesn't make them less than you. You're going to stay on our side after you see the Empire." Moody says confidently. Jeff doesn't do anything and just sits there. I don't like any of these people really. I'm only here because I hate the Sith.

Shortly after our "talk" Ron and James came back. We got our disguises on and started for the cave. We got in position to rush in after the guards start the fire fight. I would be the first one to meet the royal family, and I would use my grenade to find our enemies. Moody would use magic to get behind the rebels in the cave, and fight them hand to hand, along with Jeff. Ron and James would be my back up.

After an hour we saw movement. Now was the time. There were eight guards, two kids, and the empress. They were walking to the entrance of the cave, when a shot was fired, hitting a guard. I jumped down the tree where I was, and started to run towards the fight. I was running when a guard swung his gun towards me. I slipped under it, pulled out a grenade, and threw it. When it exploded, it showed dozens of red outlines. I pulled out the 1911 and fired it at the closest one towards me. When the guards saw that I was here to help them they stopped trying to fight me, and focused on the current problem. Ron and James get up next to me and start firing. The guard that was shot got up and crawled over to the Imperial family. "Get out back!"

He saw shot once more, but I return by shooting three of them. I get to the royal family, and say.

"Please get some cover. These rebels have hounds."

I turn around to see another guard fall down. "Please get the children out of here. They shouldn't have to see this."

The Empress looks at me, and goes for her lightsaber. "How do you know about these rebels?"

"I found one of them trying to kill these two guards, and I got my father's weapon. I killed two of them, and they had this note on them." I hand her the note, then go back to shooting. She stopped going for her lightsaber, and moved her kids back some distance. I saw Jeff and Moody take out a number of the rebels, and Ron quickly killed more than a dozen of the rebels, but what was strange was that the hounds haven't been released yet.

Almost on cue I hear barks and sigh. I throw another grenade, and it explodes, killing another rebel, and I could see the hounds. They were fast, and took a guard by surprise, biting at his neck. What were these freaks going to do to the kids? I shake my head and continue to fire my gun, but I have to reload. When I was doing that, the 1911 was shot out of my hand, and it broke.

I yell in pain, and used the dark side of the force to crush that person, but it shocked me, as I look at my hand, until a bullet grazes my shoulder. I look back at the battle, and see Ron hitting a dog in the head to get him off of the dead guard. I shoot past him, killing one of the hounds with the revolver. I didn't even notice taking it out or firing. After I get back into my own mind I shoot twice more, both hitting some of the last of the Dogs.

I feel pretty bad for killing these Dogs, It's not their fault that there owners used them for War. I take a breath and run into the mouth of the cave, firing the last of the bullets, pulled out the cylinder, and start firing again. Moody and Jeff use the magic they used to leave the cave, and teleport eight hundred feet away from the fight. Ron and James go deeper in the cave, and as we planned, they did the same, but before they did, they placed down explosives. When they teleported, they set them off, closing off that part of the cave. There are now only ten rebels left in the fight. They surrender immediately.

"Filthy Rebels" I say, and spit on one of them.

"We have it from here." One of the guards says

I look at him, and quickly kick the face of one of the rebels. They fall to the ground. I think I might have over done it, until the Empress enters the cave. The guards grabbed me to stop me from doing anything else, but she stops them.

"Young man, I have failed to make your acquaintance. I am the Empress of this empire…" I hate having to play along with this, but as soon as she says that, I go down on my knees bowing my head. She laughs, and looks at a rebel that I squished. My heart starts pounding faster than if I drank a mug of five hour energy's. She looks at it and looks at me.

"You killed this one. Don't deny it." I can honestly say, this was one of the most fearful moments in my life. I was sweating bullets.

"I don't know how I did it, I put my hand out and closed it. I swear on my life." At least that part is true.

"Have you been to any of The Academies?" She says, by the way she said The, I can tell that she's not talking about Yale here.

"No my Empress, I was just so mad at that moment, and this happened."

"Impressive work for one who hasn't seen the way of the Sith. I like that." At least I have her seal of approval. "Tell me your name."

"I'm Karel Allusis." I am an idiot, why didn't I give her a fake name? I'm dead. My last name should give me away alone. One of my Ancestors was a great Jedi master who gave his life in the first major standstill in the old war. The Empire had my Ancestor outnumbered 10 to 1, but he and his army stopped the Empire.

"Alright Karel Allusis, I will pull a few strings for you. Right now, let's get out of this cave. By the way, do you know what happened to those two guards that you came with?" I point to the rocks that cover the end of the cave. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"At least you are here." She says, but I'm still uncomfortable.

"Thank you for your concern my Empress."

"Come along with me boy." She pulls me up and we start walking somewhere.

"These are my children, Cindy and Oswald Peverell. Cindy, Oswald, this man here protected you. Look for anyone who would do that in your life."

"I'm nothing special." I say trying my best to be bashful.

"I'm definitely going to have to pull a lot of strings, but I think I can…"

"What are you planning?" I ask

"Don't interrupt me." She says. I immediately shut up and look back down at the ground. She gets out her comm and moves some distance away. I see the kids and smile at them. They smile back.

"Hey, so our mom said that you saved me and my little brother. Thanks I guess for that." Cindy says

"It was nothing; you should help people in need." I say back.

"But what if they aren't good people?" she asks. You know for a little girl, she does have good questions. I take a moment to think of how I would answer this question.

"Good people trust everyone, but bad people misuse and betray that trust. Just continue to be trusting." After I finish that Kione returns

"I have talked with some people, and they are letting you get into Hogwarts to train in the force. It's a great honor, especially being this late into the program, and not having been trained in any other school. You're going to be behind the curb, but you have the ability to match, and surpass you're fellow students. We're going to take you to the train station then you will travel for a few hours."

"Will I need money?"

"I'll take care of that. Do you have an Imperial credit account?" Does she mean a bank account, Nope.

"I don't" I say. She takes out a device and grabs my hand. She scans my fingerprint, and takes a sample of blood. She takes my blood type, and then she scans my eyes with it. I start to blink, and she sends this information to a bank somehow. I'm just so confused by all of this, but she hands me a ring. I put it on and she speaks again

"There is a ship in that ring, it will track your spending, and connect you to the Imperial communications." I feel a bit uncomfortable by this.

"Can it track where I am?" I ask. If it does, then I'm in deep trouble.

"Only when you use its services. Let's get going to the train station. I feel like this place is a bit soiled for free time."

"What?"

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"Oh, yeah. I understand." I stand there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Are you coming?" Kione asks and I shake my head. She called a nice looking ship, and we get in it. It was black, and it looked like a Naboo ship. I don't know the exact name of the ship, but I've seen Senator Amidala get off of one of these before. I was with the traitor Anakin, and Obi-Wan.

"This place is nice." I say. I stand while everyone else takes a seat admiring the design of the ship when Kione speaks up

"You can take a seat Karel." That brings me back to reality and take a seat away from Kione.

"Thank you my Empress for everything you're doing." I say. I kind of am grateful for this, but I'm still on my guard.

When I sit down Cindy starts playing with Oswald, and I take a deep breath. I almost fall asleep when Kione knocks me shoulder

"Would you like a drink?" She says holding out a glass

"I don't drink. Do you have something else?"

"How old are you?"

"Only Sixteen, but my birthday is near."

"Alright, let's get you something else. This tastes really good, yeah, you're drink's right up." She orders someone to get a glass, and open a bottle.

"Um… I'm still sixteen."

"Yeah, but this isn't alcohol. It's sparkling Cider." She hands me the glass. I take a sip from it, and it tastes a series of fruits and berries, but the flavors came steadily. First it was apple, than grape, than orange, pineapple, blueberry, and so many more.

"Isn't this good? That used to cost an arm and a leg."

"How much does it cost now?"

"Just an arm." She says laughing to herself.

We sat for a little while until we got to the port. We docked and Kione stood up, and so did I. We got out with a number of imperial troops. I gulp and follow behind Kione then we keep walking. I don't pay attention to where I'm going. Soon we're at a train station in front of the 9 sign.

"So Karel, what you need to do to get to Hogwarts is to run through this wall." I look at her

"What?"

"Run through here, you'll be on platform 9 and ¾." I look at her again, and she smirks. She knocks on the bricks, but her hand went through it. I mouth must have dropped open since she starts to laugh.

"So after I go through it, what after that?" I ask. I'm still wondering about the wall.

"Get on the train. With that ring, you will show you're Imperial I.D. and they will see a special mark by it. You'll be allowed on."

After she said that I shook my head, and I ran through it, and to my actual surprise, I was in a different place. I looked around looking for the train. It was right in front of me, and I walked to the door. Someone stopped me and he held out a scanner. I put the ring under the scanner, and I see it. He looked up and saw a symbol next to my name, and his eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Come right on Sir." He says, and so I do. I see a large amount of empty cabins, so I enter the nearest one. We haven't started to move and I was bored, but I didn't know what I was going to do. I put my hand on my face, when I see my comm, but hey, why not mess around with it. I turn it to Bora's signal, and I find exactly what I thought I would find, nothing.

"Hey, why not use my old channel." I say out loud.

I turn it onto my old comm channel from the clone wars, but to my utter shock, I hear someone talking back to me.

"Hello?" A boy sounding voice answered. "Who is this?"

"Sorry, I was just going through random frequencies on this. Hey want to talk?" I ask.

"I don't know…"

"I'll give you my name first. My name is Karel Allusis. Who are you?" I ask. I feel something about this. Something in my head tells me this is an important moment.

"My name is Sander Blanco."

 _ **Author's Notes: Wow this took way too long to get out. Well, at least we got this out.**_

 _ **So some of you might now that the story of Karel's Source has finished, but don't worry, just like I'll continue with this one, I'll continue Karel's story in his source.**_

 _ **I'd Like to thank SonicXben again for letting me use a number of his characters, and for having one of my characters in his story. I hope that You guys will continue to read both of our stories.**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

**Chapter 4**

 **Karel has entered into the society of this strange new world, and has been inducted into the Sith order. He has started his trip by entering the train, but he has made contact with a Jedi, though his comm link.**

"What do you do?" I asked, hoping to hear that he was a Jedi. Maybe I could prevent that day… I saw a cart full of foods coming down the aisle being pushed by an older woman. I knew that he should make this sound like he was talking to family. "Act like you're a brother or something for a few minutes. Someone's coming."

"Alright… So how's mom doing?" He said. Just then the woman with the cart came up to his cabin.

"Would you like something to eat before we go?" She asked. I saw what she had and there were a few things that interested me. I knew that I had money to spare so I got snacks. I got a couple bottles of Coke and what was called the "American Experience." I got a big cheeseburger, two hotdogs, a milkshake, and French fries. I got the ring to pay for the food and the woman starts walking away. I sigh and look at all the food

"She's gone. I got so much food. I just got the special. Why is it so much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Where are you?" Sander asked me. I open the hot dog and take a bite of it.

"I haven't been here long, but it's called Gaia or something." I said

"Do you have the coordinates of that planet? I've never heard of it." Sander asked. Now that he asked I thought about it, and it turned out that my mind was blank. I Looked at the comm, but it wasn't showing anything

"Sorry, this thing isn't working. I can only talk to you." I take a finish the first hot dog and take a sip of the coke.

"At least it's habitable." Sander says. "Got to go. My master is calling me." After that he turns off his comm. Karel turns his side of it off and sits back. When he does he hears a knock at the sliding door. A woman opens the door and asks

* * *

"Is that seat taken?" I tell her no and she sits across from me. She looks a little older than me, though I'm not really the best when it comes to that. My master could get the age of anyone down to the month. I still have no idea how. She was a lot tanner than I was, but that wasn't hard. Her long black hair caught my eye, and I caught her hazel ones apparently.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Karel Allusis." Her eyes widen

"You mean _That_ Karel? The one who saved the Empresses?" I get a little red in the face after this

"It's already spreading?" I say. I see in her eyes some level of admiration. She looks at my pile of food and it almost disappears

"Are you really hungry or something?" She asks jokingly

"I ordered the "American experience" special." I say. She grabs the hamburger from my side and takes a bite out of it.

"This is what the brits think a burger is? If we get time off we need to take you to Texas To some real food." I wasn't going to eat it. I got a coke and gave it to her.

"Who do you mean by "We"?" I ask. I didn't see anyone with her, but then I turned my head and saw another person.

"The only other American I could find on this train. Now I don't say that we're the best, but no one fights like an American." He walks in and sits down next to me. He's holding a box of sodas.

"Hey, the name's Murphy Hargrove." He shakes my hand "And my new friend over here is Cecilia Jackson." I introduce myself

"So you're that guy who killed the rebels. Guess we'd be in serious trouble if you weren't there. How about you join this duo." Cecilia shakes her head

"Wouldn't that make it a trio then?" I say

"Details." He grabs my second hotdog and unwraps it. I see disappointment on his face.

"This is just sad. You know, this leaves a bad impression of American Cuisine." He shakes his head and eats it.

"What if I wanted that?" I say. I didn't

"I'll make it up to you. I'm not the best cook but I could make better food than this with my eyes closed."

I'm starting to like these two. The train starts to move, and we start talking.

"What did you guys do to get into this place? You both know what I did."

Cecilia laughed and so did Murphy. "Not everyone gets in by saving the empress." Murphy tells me.

"But we did do stuff. I hear that some of the others are calling us the "Big 5" The three of us and two others. A Goblin named Dragonfist, and a guy named Daniel Cadmus. You didn't hear this from me, but I hear his dad was a serial killer. He's a bit messed up in the head. Heard he ripped apart a rebel with his bare hands." Cecilia says

Great, just my luck. I'll be working next to a Pyscho again. During the war I had to see some of the worse scum in the galaxy. I killed my fair share of them.

"He's my best friend, but he's had a tough life. He's willing to get results no matter what. He's no as bad as everyone thinks. He's not here. He went up last week. I needed to get some stuff done here so I told him to warm up the school for us." Murphy said

"You didn't answer my question though"

"I got in here because I have a master mind and play 4D chess with the enemy." I didn't understand exactly what he meant by that

"Do you think you're Alexander Hamilton?" Cecilia asks. I read about him in that short history lesson I had. He was the first Treasurer of the United States.

"I don't have a dollar to my name, but I got my top-notch brain" Murphy says. I don't get it.

"Well unlike Hamilton over there I got in because I am probably the best shot on this train. I could get a clone from miles away. No one is out of sight for me." I think she's over estimating herself, but I can't tell. I don't want to get on her bad side anyways.

"Well now that we're all on the same page, maybe we can become friends." I say. I need friends if I'm going to be a double agent. I may have to kill to keep myself same…

Why am I helping the order? I owe them nothing.

"I'd like that" Cecilia said. My head shoots back up. Cecilia smiles and shakes her head.

"Besides my folks would love to meet the man who saved the empress. Murphy can come too." I smirk

"You two remind me of some people." My mind goes back to everyone back on Remnant. I must have smiled because Murphy hit my arm

"No getting soft on us." He told me. I get another Coke and open it

* * *

We talked about stuff for a while. Murphy even fell asleep. I continued to talk to Cecilia. She told me about her family. I told her about my master, though I changed somethings.

"I never knew my real mother. She died shortly after I was born. I was taken in by my Aunt, Jade Yadder. She just so happened to teach me about fighting. She was trained for decades in fighting. She was amazing." Thinking about my master brought a smile to my face.

"She sounds amazing." Cecilia says

"She was…" my smile disappears. "But she was murdered in cold blood. That's why I'm here. I want revenge." The thought that I could kill Anakin Skywalker moves me.

It was my mission. I must stop the tragedy from happening again. Even if I die I must kill him…

I can't die… I must make it back to Bora.

"I'm sorry. I hope I can help you. Do you know who killed your Aunt?" Cecilia was truly there for me.

"She was one of the first people to go on expeditions for our empire. Anakin Skywalker murdered her." My voice is full of hate. I realize that I was going to the dark side.

"That makes It harder. No matter what I'll stand behind you." I smile, but it's a fake one. I'm scared. I can't believe that I got so close. I'm freaking out inside.

* * *

We woke up Murphy when we got to the school. I say school, but it looked like a castle from Alderaan. My eyes are wide open as we are taken across a lake by boat, just staring at the castle.

They take us into the castle, and everything looks old. There are stairs that lead to hundreds of different rooms, or so I think. Murphy goes ahead of us and goes to someone I've never seen. He seems happy, so I assume that is Daniel. I walk up to him and feel a power in him. It's stronger than most of the people in this castle.

"Who's this?" He asks murphy. I answer him.

"I'm Karel Allusis." I shake his hand

"So, you're the one who killed all those rebels. Was it fun? Did they suffer?" I glance at Murphy, but he shrugs.

"I don't particularly enjoy murder, but it was to save our empress. It was worth it." I know that I must be on my guard with him, but I do hope to be good allies with him.

"I heard that the Emperor himself interrogated the last 10 rebels." Another person said. I don't know if person works, but I'll go with it. They were no taller than four and a half feet. I think this is what a goblin is. Reminds me of some things I saw back in the clone wars. His skin was a dark red, and his hair black.

"Dragonfist?" I ask. I honestly don't know, but I hope so.

"Yeah. You have me at the disadvantage though, since you know me…"

"Oh, right, then name's Karel Allusis." After that Dragonfist's eyes opened for a second, then closed again.

"I must give you my greatest thanks for saving our Empress. Without you there who knows what would have happened." He looked at Cecilia and shook his head. "And now we see the "Big 5" united. Come, let's go to the dining hall. It's almost time for dinner. We have special seats." He looked at me for a second.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask nervously

"We are at the front of the dining hall…" He starts.

"With the best food and drinks." Daniel added

"Yes, with the food, but more importantly, we are given special attention. I've been here for a week and I already had to beat down thirty people here. We need to stick together. After tonight you better get ready to be the most hated person in the room. We're given the best of the best to make those people jealous. They get the hand-me-downs, we get the handcrafted." He looks at a group of people walk by and I hear them gossip about us.

"We're given each our own bedrooms. We even have lightsabers given to us. Of course, we'll have to use training sabers when we're practicing but we get the best." He says. I realize what's going to happen.

"We even have special teachers who will work with each one of us, though they really don't work. They make us a team. We need to stick together." He repeated himself, but that must have been to put emphasis of it in my mind. It left its mark.

"Well then Dragonfist, I guess we're going to become the best of friends soon." I say.

* * *

We walk as a group into the dining hall. I see the tables that must have dozens of people at each of them. I look around and feel a sense of general hatred and disdain. I walk behind Daniel as we go past so many of them. One of the students get up and comes to me.

"You're Karel Allusis? Don't look like much to me." Daniel stops and so does the rest of the group. I was in the middle of the five of us.

"Were you expecting a man who was ripped with muscles?" I say.

"Maybe… I just wasn't expecting a punk." He pushes me. I go back a step. No one moves.

"You want to step down." I say. I know people think I look like a street punk, but I try to look like that. I make the first move just by looking like I do. My blue hair doesn't help.

"I don't think I do." He tries to throw a punch at me, but I easily catch it. I coldly move my hand up, which started to bend his hand. Soon I had him on the ground begging me to stop. I let go of his hand, but I grip him with the force. I pull him to my face and say

"I tried to warn you." I threw him across the dining hall into a wall.

"Nice." Daniel says.

"Thanks" We continue our trek to our table. Thankfully no one tries to fight us after that. When we get to our seats the doors open off to the side of us. We didn't even sit down, and everyone stood up.

"The staff have arrived." Murphy whispers to me.

"Noted"

After they get to there seats the one in the lead holds up his hand. We all sit.

"I would like to welcome the last of the new arrivals. Now that we have everyone here, our lessons can start. Tomorrow at dawn your lessons will start. I'd like to make special note of the three new arrivals who have shown to the Empire that they are better than most. Karel Allusis, who I am certain you all know, especially with that boy lying on the ground. I would like to also mention Cecilia Jackson and Murphy Hargrove. As you know they are called the "Big 5" They earned where they are because they were better than you."

I turn to him. He's trying to get us killed.

"They are the best of the best." He continues saying.

"But Karel hasn't proven anything!" Someone yells. I see who and I throw my knife at them. I hit their nose, leaving a bloody mark. He shut up after that

"I am sure that has satisfied your worries. Bring his knife back to him, then let's eat." He sits down and so do the rest of the staff.

"Nice throw" I hear Daniel say. I shake my head in reply

* * *

After dinner we were instructed to stay behind. Everyone else besides the staff and us left.

"Now that we have some privacy, I'd like to make some ground rules. You can't attack anyone unless they provoke you. That means if they do or say anything that the Emperor wouldn't allow. Next, you are given your own rooms, which are all connected to each other. If anyone tries to kill you while you sleep you can count on the others to be at you rescue." The headmaster says. I learned that his name was Herpo the foul. He looked old, but powerful.

He glared at me directly. "Now while you can be insulted, you aren't allowed to kill unless forced. If you are seen killing, then make sure it was justified. No attacking for the fun of it." He looks at Daniel.

"You will each be given a specially made lightsaber. Keep it safe. They are no toy." He snaps, and a teacher walks forward. They had a box in their hands, with five identical lightsabers.

They were silver with a sharp point where the blade comes out. It looked like a real Sith lightsaber. I grab one and turn it on. I had a red light coming from it. I turn it of quickly and hooked it on my belt.

"These are going to be replaced in due time, but right now they are your life." He looks at the rest of us.

"As you know you are given the title as the "Big 5" to make a target out of you. This will force you to fight hard battles here and overcome the odds. Or die." Another teacher adds

We were dismissed after that and we get to our rooms. Daniel and Dragonfist already took the first two rooms, so we decided that we would follow our order at dinner, with me taking the middle room. Cecilia got a room in between Murphy and me.

* * *

I enter the room and see a large bed, and a wooden desk. The rugs looked amazing and the room looks overall great. I can't even take in all the details right now. I realize that we have some time before we go to bed so after I get everything unpacked, which is just a backpack… I need more stuff. Cecilia pops her head into my room and asks me to help her unpack.

"Do you really have that much stuff?" I ask

"Actually, I just want to make sure the lid doesn't close on me. It does have a habit of doing that."

"What do you mean by… never mind." I go to her room and see a nice room. It looks like mine in almost every detail. She went to her suitcase and opened it. I held it open and saw almost another world in her suitcase.

"I just need to get a few things from here, but the last time this closed on me I spent an hour trying to get someone to help me out." She said as she was grabbing things. She came up and placed her pile of clothes on her bed.

"Thanks." She got close to my ear and whispered "I felt someone right outside your door." I look at her. I let myself go back into the force to see if I could sense the person. I felt a lighter aura than any other that I've felt.

"They don't seem like they're a dark person." I say. I turn to go to the door, but Cecilia grabs my arm

"Do you really want to take that risk?" She asks me.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me." I say. I get my lightsaber ready to be certain.

* * *

I open the door and I see a guy standing there turned around.

"How am I going to introduce myself to them? Hey, I'm Philip Prince… No that sounds dumb…" He stands there not noticing that the door behind him was opened. I kind of feel bad. He reminds me of Jaune a little bit. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he jumps. I really feel bad now. Dragonfist came out of his room to see what was happening

"Who's this?" He says. Cold, but I doubt he had much time to learn the names of everyone around him. He gets out his lightsaber but didn't turn it on yet. I put my hand up to try to get him to stop.

"Um… My n-name's Philip Prince. I wanted to thank Karel for what he did today." He looks at me and bows.

"That guy you tossed was beating up a bunch of us. I tried to stand up to him, but he gave me a black eye." Yeah, he really reminds me of Jaune. I smile and put my hand on his shoulder again.

"It's alright. You don't have to bow. I hate that sort of stuff." He looks at me and I can tell that he's nervous, but happy at the same time. He has silver eyes, but something didn't seem right about them. I looked at Philip and noticed that he has snow white hair. He was an albino.

"Thanks again." He smiles at me and turns around. He walks away, and everyone goes back into there room.

* * *

I decide to go on a walk to the library to learn about a few things. When I got there it was dark… Something wasn't right.

I felt someone move in the shadow. I grabbed the lightsaber and yelled "Whoever's there you might as well leave. I don't want to kill anyone!" I feel them stopping.

Soon they were gone. "Great… There is something watching me…" I say. I walk to a computer terminal and sit there. I realize that I don't have any way to log on, but then something flashes in my mind. I type it in and the computer flashes to life. I see so many things, but I don't know what to do. I feel another thing flash in my mind. I don't even know what was happening and in a few minutes I found the blueprints to something. I can't feel anything or anyone in the room, so I look at the it.

I can't even believe what I was seeing. It was a war machine with the power to destroy a starship, not a puny one, but the cruisers. It wouldn't be able to be cut up with a lightsaber because it was covered with Mandalorian Iron. It could kill thousands. It needed to be exposed…

I must contact the Order to warn them about this. They gave me a comm that could reach them, but I had to hide it carefully…

"The Woods!" I say out loud. I stood up and stretched. I quickly memorized the name of the project and turn off the computer. I walk quickly to get out of this place. I find guards at the front gates. They stop me until they see the lightsaber on my belt. They let me continue my walk.

* * *

I walk to the woods and quickly get the comm out. I calm myself down, so I can describe what I saw. Three, Two, One…

"This is Karel Allusis, and this is an emergency. I have found something that might end this war before it even begins… It's called project Thanatos Infinity…"

I finish my message after describing the beast, but I end it with the only good news. "They expect it to be ready in five years. We don't have much time but we do have time. Karel Out." I end the comm. I place it at the base of a tree and leave a special tracker that James gave me. It was a beacon that a wizard can teleport to. They would know that I have something important to report.

After I place the comm down I turn around and start to walk back to the school.

Something isn't right…

"What are you doing? Sneaking into the library hours after its closed, stealing secrets of our empire, and most importantly, you make contact to the Order… You are a Traitor!" a voice calls out. After they call me a traitor I see a flash of red come right towards me. Four more lights. I can make out the faces of two of them. One of them is a woman. The other was sitting next to the guy who attacked me. I quickly got my lightsaber and blocked the incoming strike.

"I can't let any of you live after that insult." I say. The one who attacked me had was a man. He makes very basic strikes at me with the lightsaber. I need to learn who is here. One of them sneaks up behind me and starts to choke me. I threw them over my shoulder and turned off my lightsaber. I kick them in the face and place my lightsaber in their mouth.

"Eat this!" I yell as I turn on my lightsaber. They had a large hole in there head now. That felt really good. I start to laugh. The others start running at me. I just block the hits until I disarm one of them. I pushed them away and continued the fight. It wasn't even a fight.

The one who I disarmed used magic to attack me. I realized it almost too late and got a large cut along my arm. Another ran up to me and threw some dust in my face. Those little scum blinded me.

I wanted revenge… but they knocked the lightsaber out of my hand. They came up and started to attack me while I was blind. One of them threw a right hook and another kneed me in the stomach. I spit up blood. After that one of them hits me in the back of my head. I fall to the ground and they start to kick me. I started to bleed.

Is this it? Is this where it ends? No. It can't be. It won't be. I use the force to push them all off of me and I move them to right in front of me. I felt so angry and I wanted them down. I reached out my hand and force lightning came out if them. I didn't stop when I noticed it. I didn't stop when I heard their screams. I didn't stop when I saw two guards running towards me with force pikes. I didn't stop when I saw the headmaster appear. I only stopped when they were dust.

I smiled and laughed. I didn't even know that I feel this _good_. This feeling is the greatest feeling I've ever had.

I hear clapping from Herpo. That was when I stopped laughing.

"Five dead… two injured. That's quite impressive for your first day." He says. The guards don't move. They just pointed those stupid pikes at me. I get annoyed at there presence and use the force to snap their necks. Their bodies fall to the ground and I start laughing again. Herpo doesn't even look at them.

"Tomorrow you train with me."

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 **So Again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't posted recently. I hope you can understand that life gets in my way a lot. I wrote two or more stories for my other series.**

 **Karel got a little dark this chapter. There is going to be one more chapter before the events of chapter 17 in SonicXBen's story. Hope you guys like this story. If anyone has any questions about this story or any other, I'll answer them.**

 **After you read SonicXBen's stories in this series, go to my series, the "Jedi Hunter" Series**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-DragonZlayerx12**


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts

**Chapter 5**

 **Karel joined the forces of the sith and has been accepted into there society. He was sent to a school where only the best of the best go. He was already under attack multiple times. Each time Karel beat down the attackers, but on the first night he slipped into the dark side.**

I got back to my room at midnight and went to bed. I woke up two hours later and rushed to the toilet. My head hurt and I puked. I fell on the floor after that and feel like I was getting torn apart…

My stomach grumbles again and I get ready…

I stay in the bathroom repeating the same process over and over until Cecilia walked into the bathroom. I look up at her and she covers her nose.

"What's happening in here?" She says. I turned and saw her face. When I turned around she shook her head

"This is bad. Were you poisoned?" I didn't even consider that yet… Maybe it was something with the dust…

I can't answer and puke again. She put out her hand and felt something in me.

"I got bad news… You were poisoned, and your fighting yourself." She said

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't trained to fight the major off balance of the force. You either did something very dark or light? Which was it?"

"Dark… I killed seven people a few hours ago." She just shakes her head and walks around the room. She finds a box, and Dragonfist enters my room

"You're keeping me up. What happened?" He turned his head to me "Oh, you got poisoned. I got something for that." He gets out a vial and walks up to me. "Drink"

"What is it?" I ask.

"It'll clear your system of poisons. I got a dozen of them so it's not that bad that I've got to use one." He goes over to Cecilia and looks at the stuff in the box "We have what I need to make another one. Don't worry. It's only bad when it goes down."

I take the lid off and quickly drink it.

It is the worst taste I've ever tasted! It tastes worse than sewage! It's also burning my throat as it goes down. I pound my fist on the floor and feel my eyes water. Tears start falling from my face, then I fell.

* * *

I was out cold… But I could still see what was happening around me.

"Are you lost?" I hear… that sounds like… no, it can't be, she's dead

"Did you hear me? What are you doing here?" I open my eyes and my I see her

Standing over me is my master, Jade Yadder. She looked exactly like I remember her. She gave me her hand and I stood up. I looked around me to see an island, in the eye of two storms. One was light and calm. The other was dark with rage coming out of it. I looked at the water and saw two forces fighting each other.

I looked to see my master, but this time something was off. She normally has a tan but this time she was extremely pale. Her eyes were blue, but now they were yellow. She was facing the dark storm.

I turn to the other side and I see my master as I remember her.

"Karel! You need to join me if you are to return home!" The dark Jade said. I actually took a step to her before I was stopped by my master saying

"Don't listen to her! She's a liar! She wants to destroy everything you stand for!"

"You stand for nothing! Just look at what you _Just_ did. Do you think that your master would forgive you for that!" Dark Jade said

"What does she mean?" Jade said. I put my head down in shame… I can't tell her. She would look at me differently. She would see me as a monster

"You want to know how he mercilessly killed… How many?" She knew. I clench my hand and I try to use the force to push her, but nothing happened. I don't know what's happening, and she uses the force to push me. I fall to the ground, but I can't get back up. Jade walks over to me and looks at me

"What did you do?" She's looking at me but all I want to do is turn away

"Tell Her!" Dark Jade yelled

"I did it. I killed them." I say. Tears fall down my face and I close my eyes

"Karel, look at me" I still have my eyes closed with tears still coming down my face. She puts her hands on my face. They were so soft. They were motherly. "Karel, please look at me"

I look at her and I see her crying.

"Karel… You know you're like my son. I love you… Don't fall."

"But I already killed those people"

"That doesn't matter. You need to stay with me." She kisses me on the forehead and she disappears. I'm able to get up. When I do I see Dark Jade is still there.

"That was so nice, but You're not getting away from me." She says. She starts to run for me, but she's stopped by a bright light. It blinds the both of us. When I open my eyes I see… Bora standing there. She turns around and hugs me.

"Hey, stay alive Jedi." I hug her back. I feel her warmth. Bora turns around and sees Dark Jade. She glares and Dark Jade is gone.

I look at Bora and she smiles

"I want to see you again, so please make it back here. Just don't lose yourself. See you later." She turns and smiles at me.

"Everything is getting better" I hear. I look around and see everything calming down. While there was still Dark in the sky there was also light

"He's waking up" Another voice said

I saw everything fading away…

* * *

I woke up in my bed. Dragonfist was sitting close by me. I looked around and saw Cecilia and Murphy talking to someone. Daniel just watched. I sat up and looked at a clock. It was 8 am. I was out for six hours. It felt like minutes. Murphy turned around and sighed.

"He's awake. Looks like we don't need you anymore. Keep this quite" Murphy hands the guy a wade of cash to the guy. I think he's a doctor. I feel much better. I get up and I feel batter than I have in years.

"You were just poisoned, and you are already moving like that? Not a smart move. Drink water or something. You must be dehydrated." Dragonfist says. He hands me a glass of water and I drink it. I don't feel dehydrated or anything else. I still feel great.

"I'm find guys. I just needed to fix some stuff on the inside. When's breakfast?" I ask. I see that everyone is in a new set of matching clothes. Black with silver lining. The others gave it their own touches to theirs. I see a few sets on my desk.

"Half an hour ago." Daniel says. "Trust me, we wouldn't leave without you. We need to look unified. If your better than let's get going."

"Alright, give me a few minutes to change."

Everyone left my room and I took of my clothes. I looked at the large scar on my chest and remember Weiss. She gave it to me.

"White… I'll get back. I promise." I put on the suit and get an idea. When I get free time I'll make the silver blue. It is sort of my color. I smile and exit my room. The others are waiting for me.

* * *

When we get to the dining hall everyone turned to look at me. No one said anything or moved.

"What did you do?" Murphy asks me. I don't say anything. We continued our walk to the front of the hall. Even the staff stopped eating when we got to our seats. When we sit down Herpo starts clapping.

"Here is the man who single handedly kill not only five of his fellow students, using an advanced force technique none the less." He looks right at me. I just stare back at him. I try to hide my shame from everyone. I have no idea if it was working.

"It was nothing." I say. I still can't believe that I came so close to the dark side. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I felt anger, and joy in the group.

After Breakfast we were gathered again with the teachers, and were met with a lecture

"Now that Karel here had killed five of you, your group here is going to be under constant attack. Keep the rules. Now your first lesson is for Karel. I want to see him fighting a large group of people." After that we bowed to him, and we followed one of the other teachers.

* * *

We went to a large dueling ring, with dozens of training sabers at it.

"We need all those who want to harm Karel Allusis to step forward." When he said that twenty-two students stepped forward. They all got the practice sabers and got on a platform. I knew that this would go in my favor. Everyone here was so weak. I turn to the teacher, and they hand me a practice saber. It was the best one around. I could tell. It was around the same weight of a regular lightsaber.

"I'll only use one hand." I say. That angers the people who came to attack me. Herpo hit his staff down on the ground and they came for me.

They were super sloppy. I twirled behind one of the who tried to jab at my chest. I strike him in the back and he falls. One of his friends tried to make a strike downward at my head, but she made a mistake. Form I is my specialty. I block it and make a jab at her. It took her down. I dragged my hand along. If they were any good, they would have been able to make a hit at me. But they weren't. I block three sabers that were going for my back. I turn my head around and spin. I take all three of them down in one hit. I slam the practice saber in the ground and use the force to knock four of the attackers in the wall. I knocked the air out of their lungs

"Are you even trying?" I say while smirking. I get the blade out of the ground and but it over my shoulder.

The last thirteen circled around me. I just shuck my head. One of the people's blades was close to me. I throw my blade at a student and got the bad training saber and roll to another person. I swing it at them, hitting them so hard that the blade broke… It was a bit wooden, but I had no idea that it was that bad. They weren't that badly hurt. I took their blade and charge at someone. When I hit them they actually fly out of the ring.

"When will you all come to attack at the same time?" I ask. I throw this blade and get my original one. It hit in another person. I shake my head.

The last of the students finally get some balls and they charge at me. I laugh and duck each of there hits. I had the perfect chance. I spun around in a circle, hitting each of the others in one last hit. They flew back. They all went out of the ring.

"Is it really done? I haven't even broken a sweat yet." I say. I hear clapping, and everyone turns to the balcony.

* * *

Sitting there in complete darkness is one of the Darths! I Quickly get down to my knee. Her dark presence is overbearing. I hear Herpo say "This is unexpected Darth Siren"

Darth Siren? I think I heard some in the order talk about her. I feel her walk over to me. She stopped right in front of me. I looked down at her shoes, not wanting to look up any farther.

"Karel Allusis, is it?" She says. I shake my head quickly. "You my look up" She says. There was something in her voice that compelled me to look up, and when I saw her… Let's just say the dark side didn't affect her beauty.

"I-I'm… Thank y-you." Why am I like this.

"You have shown that you're better than most of the people here. Would you like to test yourself against a true opponent?" She gets a lightsaber. "Don't worry, I'll turn it down to a non-lethal level for you."

I get my lightsaber, not my real one of course, the red one. I turn it down too. I go to my side of the ring, and she stands on the opposite side of it. Murphy uses the force to hand me his lightsaber, already for our fight. This is the first time I took a good look at her.

To most of the men here they probably only took notice the blue bikini to she was wearing. I noticed the silver suit he wore over it. It would give her the advantage over the average man. Not me. She had the zipper to her suit down so far that I could see her belly button.

"If your going to show so much skin, why would you wear the top?" I ask. Playful pre-fight banter. I'm trying to get into her head, and she's trying to do the same with me. She laughs. It was a playful one, and it made me easier, but I didn't drop my defense. We start to circle each other…

I was the first one to attack. It was a simple strike for the head. I wanted to see how she would start to block. I needed information on her. She blocked it with her right hand. She saw that I was looking at her hand.

"Impressive… You're trying to figure out which hand I prefer." We go back to our corners and start circling again.

"Thank you for the complement" I say. She isn't going to attack. She's playing with me. I start to move and jump over her. I land and jump. What I hope she didn't notice is that I dropped Murphy's lightsaber. She smirks.

"Jumping around won't help you against me." She says. She's staring right at me, right where I want her to be. I move forward and lock blades with her. I look her directly in the eyes, but I must be careful. I'm planning to send the blade at her. It would sting her, but it would end in my victory.

"Who taught you to use the force?" She says quietly to me.

The lightsaber flies past her arm when she says that. When she sees it, she ends the lock and kicks me in the face.

"That was a dirty trick." She says. She smiles. "I like it." She turns off her lightsaber and lets me get up.

"This can't be good." I say. I get up and jump to the edge of the stage. I know that this time I must be the one in the defensive.

I'm not good at martial arts, but I need to take it if I'm going to keep my lightsaber. I turn it off and move closer to the center. I don't even see her move when she gets behind me and kicks me. She moves to the front and hits me with her palm. She kicks me up in the air and she uses the force to drop me back down to the ground. I cough up some blood.

* * *

She get her lightsaber's hilt and has it right next to me. She comes down to my back and whispers something in my ear.

"You are very impressive." She turns on the lightsaber… It was a duel bladed one! I feel a stinging in my back when she gets up. She looks at me and turns her lightsaber off.

"I don't think that I need to test myself against anyone else." She nods at Herpo and he opens the door.

She left the room. I still couldn't feel the spot where she stabbed me. I got up and Murphy went up to me. I used the force to grab his lightsaber and hand it to him.

"That was a good fight." I laugh.

"She didn't even try." I say. My gut hurts, but not too bad.

"Let's get you patched up." Cecilia says.

"I'm not hurt that bad. Honestly I think she was holding back."

Herpo hit his staff against the floor. Everyone went silent.

"I congratulate you Karel Allusis, not many would have done so well against a Dark Lord of the Sith." I can feel his glare on me. I don't know why.

"We're going to go to the training rooms. Each room can hold twenty of you. Obviously the 'Big 5' are going to have their own room. In these rooms an hour will equal one week. We will take you out each hour. That means when you get out you will be a week older, with a week of combat experience."

"What about the other divisions?" A student asks.

"We have corresponding rooms for each respective room. We will be doing the first battle in our war. If you die in the simulation, you will be forcibly thrown out of the room. You may not re-enter into the room until the hour is over."

"What if we all die?"

"Then you will be punished. For the Teams that won't be fighting in the simulations, you will be given your lessons." Herpo opened the door to the hallway, but it was very different now. There were ten doors in the wall.

"We'll start now. First the 'Big 5' Then we will assign the other teams."

We walk over to the first door and enter in. It's a small room with no windows, and twenty seats. I get on one and start to meditate. The others do the same.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I see that I'm in a ship, holding onto a hand grip for security.

Just like the old days.

I turn my head to see everyone else holding on.

"LZ in 30 Secs. Going in Hot." The pilot says. We land on the ground and the door opens. Get my lightsaber but decide to use my pistol. I run off the ramp first and fire see Clones and Droids fighting.

"Not again." I say to myself. I fire at the enemy, the clones. My bullets all find their marks between the eyes of those murderers.

I hear the ship behind me blow up. When I turn around I see that everyone got off the ship.

"This is a simulation." I remind myself. After I say it I see _HIM_!

Right in front of me is Anakin Skywalker. I get my lightsaber out again this time and charge at him. I don't hear my allies crying for me to stop. I charge at him, and he blocks my hit.

"Another Sith?" He says. All I want to do is kill him. I quickly step back and realize that I am surrounded by a bunch of clones.

"This is for my master." I jump behind one of the clones, releasing him of his head in the process. I roll to the side and leave a large cut in another clone. I use the force to push the clone into Skywalker.

Behind me there was a large blast that shook all of us. An EMP went off, frying all the droids. Now it was us against the Republic. I see a few large black ships enter the atmosphere. Dozens of drop ships start coming to the front lines. Skywalker is too focused on that to realize that I killed six more clones. A landing ship shot missiles that hit right besides me. I wasn't hurt, but I can't say the same for the clones.

"Perfect" I say to myself. Dust started to blow up, getting into Skywalker's eye. This was my chance. I run forward and start to swipe at him. I went as fast as I could, trying to get a hit on him.

After four minutes I heard something from Skywalker. A gasp.

I hit him… or so I thought.

He blocked my hit, but he was stabbed from the back. It looked like a scythe was in him. He was cut in half right after that. There was a man standing next to me. I could feel nothing but darkness in him. His arm was pure darkness.

He doesn't say anything and moves forward. The battlefield is filled with our troops. The others catch up to me.

"You will need to bow in real life." Dragonfist tells me. "You just saw a simulation of the Emperor." He says.

"You also left us behind." Daniel says. I see Cecilia look at Skywalker's body.

"Is that him?" She asks

"Yes."

* * *

It turns out that we were on Dantooine. The fight continued for hours, or minutes in real life. The first hour was deadly. HQ reported that we killed over forty thousand clones and destroyed ten times that in droids. We had the planet for two days, when an entire fleet of droids came out of hyperspace. We got ready for there landing and when they did we fired on them. We destroyed so many of them.

But not enough. They outnumbered us and surrounded the base I was on. There were one thousand of us in the fort and a shield that would protect against laser cannons.

"I guess this is to test how we'll get out of a tough situation." Murphy said

"I forgot we were in a simulation." I said. I saw a few droids crossing the shield boundary. I fired at them and continued the fight. I was in one of the windows next to regulars. Slowly we were getting wedeled down. I think it was at the end of the fifth day. Maybe sixth. I lost count.

The droids killed most of us in the fort. Now there were at most three hundred of us alive. We were standing at the front of the door to the command room. It was the only room where we had complete control. I got my lightsaber ready when I heard the doors sizzling. The doors flew open and to my utter shock I see General Grievous standing at the front of the attack. I knew that the only ones left were in this room.

"You made quite the first impression." He says

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Daniel says. The five of us have our lightsabers ready. Daniel was the first one to charge the General.

He locked with one of the blades, and the rest of us got on his other arms. I was busy taking down droids. We needed everyone left in the room.

After a few minutes I hear a scream. I turn back and see Dragonfist was hit by Grievous. He wasn't dead. I tried to stop him before he finished his attack, but I failed. Dragonfist was dead. I rushed forward and chopped off one of the arms of the General. He spun back and started his infamous attack. I couldn't defend against all those hits.

He was focusing on me. So, he didn't see Daniel sneak up behind him and slice down. Unfortunately for us, his lightsaber just bounced off the General's. He turned around and started on him. I didn't have enough time to get to him, since Daniel was closer to him than I was. Daniel was stabbed though the chest. Before he died he cut of one of the General's remaining hands. The three of us left fought with everything we had left.

I made a slice downward that was blocked. I was having the most luck against him. Murphy and I kept him on his feet, until he grabbed murphy with his foot. He slammed Murphy down into the ground. I heard his neck snap.

I cursed and moved in again. I let my anger flow though me so that I could get a few more hit in. I got another hand. Cecilia got the other hand. The General was defeated, and I ended it.

* * *

After that everything started to evaporate. Herpo watched, along with Siren, and someone I didn't recognize.

"You did well. Not only did you help kill Anakin Skywalker, you also killed General Grievous. Of course, this was set on the lowest difficulty. You did very well for someone with no battle practice." I could tell that he didn't mean it.

"And Cecilia, You did fine surviving that battle. Not many of the other teams made it."

"Why did you bring us out early?" I ask

"Your objective was to kill the General. You did it." The man said

"I must apologize, but I don't recognize you." I say

"I wouldn't expect you to. I am Darth Lancelot. I serve as the Emperor's right hand man, and I have heard high praise about you from Siren."

"Thank you. I must again apologize for my rudeness." I say. I bow and look back up. He jumped down from the observation deck. He looks directly at me.

"You are not the type of person who I would look for to train." He says. Wait, they are looking for apprentices? I look at Siren quickly then look back at Lancelot.

"I would spare against you, but I would rather one of your allies. Murphy Hargrove." He walks out of the room and sees Murphy.

"Spare with me boy." He looks and knows who he is right away. He bows his head and goes to the sparing room. Thankfully there were fewer people in the room this time, about two hundred fewer people. They must been in the training room.

Siren came down too. She walked up right behind me and whispered

"Herpo lied. He put the General to one of the hardest settings, just for you. He doesn't like you."

"I don't know what I did." I say, as the duel starts. Lancelot gives Murphy the opening moves.

"He doesn't like what he can't control. You he can't."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"I like you. I saw all the others fight, and they had nothing on you… but that still raises the question of where you came from." She smiled. I tried to look forward at the fight. Murphy was doing everything in his power to make Lancelot step back. Lancelot just stood there blocking each hit. He didn't even break a sweat. Lancelot was in a dark armor that covered him from head to toe.

"He's a lot more modest than you." I say jokingly

"I almost though you didn't notice. I am honestly surprised that you kept your head out of your pants."

"If you get caught up in stuff like that against a sith lord than your dead." I say. Lancelot still hasn't made a move. He turns to me, and with his helmet on, a sense of doom falls over me for a second. He makes his first move and Murphy is down.

"Don't get to upset, you are good." Lancelot says He gives his hand to Murphy. Murphy takes it

"I was just better than you." Lancelot looks at the remaining students. "But you are better than all of these people, except for a very select few."

He hands something to Murphy and starts to walk away.

"And here is mine." Siren says. She hands me a necklace. "You now are able to be in two places at the same time." She walked besides Lancelot. She waves to me and blows a kiss.

I walk up to Murphy and he has the same thing that I do.

"Time turners." He said. "They will allow us to back in time. Don't mess with it till we have to."

"Alright."

* * *

Later in the day we went back into the simulation. This time I was a lot more level headed. We won the planet and took down grievous. This time Murphy survived, but Cecilia died. After that Murphy and I were pulled to the side. Siren took me. We went into one of the old rooms and trained for an hour. It was another one of the time bending rooms. I lived through three weeks in one day. By the time we got to dinner I could feel that many of the students were stronger.

We went to bed and repeated the same process. By noon I lived through another week. Siren stayed and so did Lancelot.

"Hey, why don't we make this interesting Lancelot? I fight Murphy and you fight Karel."

"I have no complaints." He got his lightsaber, and so did I. We stood across the stage and started to walk around in circles. I wasn't going to be the first one to strike. In the simulations I trained in forms III and IV. I have a month worth's of recent practice, so I wanted to be on the defensive.

"Are you going to attack?" He asks me.

"No." I say. I smile and watch as he moves. Siren is so fast that I had to get faster. Lancelot was slow, but I had no illusions. If he hit me I was gone. He made a basic overhead strike at me, which I blocked. He used his right hand without even using his left one. It just stayed at his side. That wasn't good.

I jumped to the side and went for an underhand slice. After he blocked I went for an overhand slice. He still blocked it.

"Ten" He said. I jump back and look at him. "Nine." I heard Siren laugh.

This can't be good. I use the force to try to push him, but his shield was too powerful. "Eight"

I use the force to grab Murphy's lightsaber and throw mine at Lancelot, while he keeps counting down. I make a few slices at him, but suddenly, he grabs me with his left hand and says "Zero" He slams me into the ground. I cough up blood.

* * *

Siren came over to me. "His famous countdown. He gave you ten moves." She picked me up and patted me on the back. One of the healers come up to check up on me. I watch Murphy as he fights Siren. She didn't play around, though it looked like she was. At one point she was holding on his hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This is going to be bad."

She kicked Murphy's feet from under him and sent him into the air. She pulled him down onto her knee and continued to hit him. She wasn't even hitting hard, but Murphy had no defense. He fell to the ground and had bruises and cuts on him.

After we were healed we were given a class with the rest of the big 5. We were getting taught how to use weapons other than guns or lightsabers. I was given an ancient magic sword. Not different, but that's what I like. Daniel got two disks, and the others were given their weapons.

We spent an hour, this time thankfully not a week, on learning how to use them. Unfortunately, we were sent into the simulations…

Or we would have been, but Murphy and I used the time turners to get to Siren and Lancelot. We spent another week training, and time caught up. We got to our group and went through the new simulation with our weapons. I was killed this time. It was embarrassing, I was killed by an explosion. I was taken out of the meditation, and something threw me out of the room.

We went thought this cycle for the rest of the week. I lived three months in only six days.

We were gathered in the dining hall and told that we would have the hardest day of our lives today. I didn't know what they meant by that, until I felt it.

A dark cold came to the area, one so cold that I felt like I would shrivel up and freeze. I felt it come closer. It entered the school, coming closer to the dining hall. I hid my fear well.

When the door opened everyone stood up. I took a glance at who walked in…

It was Emperor Kadabra!

 _ **Author's notes: I liked this chapter a lot.**_

 _ **This chapter ends right before Chapter 17 of the main story. (Technically like halfway thought.)**_

 _ **The Next chapter will be the Trials, and the birth of Agent Pennsylvania.**_

 _ **May the Force be with You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Trials

**Chapter 6**

 **Darth Kadabra, Emperor of Gaia, has come to Hogwarts, seeing the ending of Karel's stay. Karel feels him arrive with everything getting darker. Kadabra enters the room and starts walking towards the Big 5 [Chapter 17]**

Karel stood up and waited for Kadabra to walk towards them. He stopped and examined Murphy, Cecilia, Daniel, and Dragonfist closely…

Then he stopped to look at me. He stayed at me for a longer time than anyone else. Sweat fell down my face, then finally he moved on. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Murphy nudges me, and I glance at him. I see him moving his hand, telling me to calm down. I shake my head a little so that others wouldn't see it.

Kadabra gets to Herpo and they exchange pleasantries. Herpo shakes his head after the Emperor said something, then he turns around.

"To each and every one of you, I commend you for your determination. For 4 years, you have endlessly struggled to prove yourselves worthy of fighting for your people. For your Empire. You have another 3 weeks of training before you are ready to take on the galaxy and everything it has to offer. But for all those who seek to be a Maven, you must be ready for what's to come. To be a true Maven, you need to have the wisdom to lead others in combat when traditional tactics fail and when the time comes, I expect nothing else than for you to hold nothing back. If you fail to do so…you will die violently. Am I understood?"

"Yes, My Emperor!" We all say in sync

Herpo started to talk to us. "All those who seek to be Mavens, you have 10 minutes to get suited up and head to Firebase Hogsmead. Your final trials will take place today."

One hundred of us get up and start moving. I got my blaster and my lightsaber. Just in case I hid my blue one in a secret place, where it would be truly safe. I make sure that I'm ready, and the rest of the Big 5 go to Firebase Hogsmead together. Even Philip looks serious, which is saying something. We all get to our positions. Herpo began to talk to us again.

* * *

"Now that you are all here, your final 3 trials shall begin. For your first trial, all of the soldiers here on this base will attack you, and they will hold nothing back. Your task will be to set your weapons to low power and knock out all of the soldiers. I want to see what you can do. You may begin."

After that I get out my pistol. I put it on the lowest setting it could go to and heard the horn. We ran into the battlefield. It was made to look like a destroyed village, with a lot of room to fight close quarters, and get sniping positions. Murphy holds onto my shoulder to hold me back from running out into the middle of the fighting

"You rush into battles too much. I got this one."

Murphy turned to the guy a beat up on the first day. "Get those doors open!"

After that he started to catch blasts from the troopers. We fire back and start to climb up a three-story watchtower. There were a lot of troops hidden in here. I fire at three of them, and let the others go up behind me. We keep doing this until we got to the top. We got a vantage point of the entire fight. I look at the stand where Kadabra was. I could feel his eyes on our group.

Murphy took charge of the group.

"Cecilia, Daniel, get into position and take out the soldiers on the top floors. I will assist you. Karel, Dragonsfist, Charlie, jump to the ground and help our comrades take out the soldiers on the ground."

So that was the guy's name.

We jump down to the ground and I continue firing at the enemy. I see a building and yell

"Cover me!" I run towards the building and crash threw it. I got out my red lightsaber, of course turned down to the lowest setting, and slash at the guy next to me. There was one more on this floor. I quickly fire two shots at him, and he falls to the ground. I turn off the lightsaber and make the motion to reload the gun.

I see a set of stairs and run up them. I use some of what Siren taught me to take out the two that got close to me. I punched a guy in the face, but since he had a helmet on…

As I was waving my hand one of the remaining guys jumped on my back. I elbow him in the face and throw him over me. I was standing next to a window, so he had quite the fall. I use the force to push another guy out of the building. He went flying. I get my revolver to take care of the rest of the guys in here. One gets a hit on me, knocking out my gun of my hand.

I could teach him his place with lightning…

No, that's not what I should want to do…

But it would be so easy to do.

NO! I won't do that!

I use the force to push the guy to the wall. I start running to the guy, and I beat him down. I use the force to enhance my hits, and to protect myself. I pick him up and shove him into the wall of the building. I must have kept using the force, because I tossed him threw the wall.

I use the force to get my gun and walk out of the building

I get a glimpse at Philip breaking someone's arm. Daniel started to choke someone out. I could feel him knock the guy out. He let him go.

I look around and see most of the troops are taken down. I fire a few more bullets at a few stragglers. We took the rest of them out. We all made it.

Kadabra clapped

"You have done well for mere recruits. You have completed the first task, but you have forgotten one thing that would have made the task be completed faster. I am aware that it might be against your nature, but you all must learn to work together as well as separately."

I could feel people looking at themselves. I already know how to fight alone and with others. It's a perk of being a Jedi.

Herpo talks to us again.

"Now that you have finished your first task, it's time for you to take part in your 2nd task. This time, you will experience…visions. Endure them for half an hour and you will move on. If you pull out prematurely, however, you will ensure that you die painfully for your weakness."

Jokes on you! I already get a lot of horrifying visions! I didn't say that out loud did I? I get into my mediation stance and hear Herpo slam down his staff.

* * *

My eyes start hurting, and there is a dark sense of dread that fills me.

I was standing on top of a hill on a lava planet. I could feel the heat. I see two blue lights hitting each other. I look at them. It's Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker fighting. I see Obi-Wan and Anakin exchange words

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Obi-Wan tried to plea

"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Anakin made me so mad when he said that. He murdered hundreds of us, and he says he's not the evil one?!

"What do you mean?"

"Your own master knew the hypocrisy of the Jedi! He wasn't allowed to join the council because he wouldn't conform to it." What is he trying to do?

"But Palpatine caused this whole war!"

"But we are able to end it master. I never wanted to join him, I just need him to save Padmé."

Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber.

"I will not be a sith, but my days as a Jedi are over."

What was this…

Wait, this is a false moment in time.

* * *

I close my eyes, and I'm in a strange place. I look around and see a cave… and someone.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"A Jedi you are, but know you, I do not." That voice could only belong to one person.

"Master Yoda!" I yell.

"Who are you?" Yoda asks.

"Don't you remember me master?" The area around us is so foggy that I can barely see him.

"Know you, I do not." He said

This Yoda was the Yoda from this universe.

"I see…" I say. I look to the cave

"What is that place? It's giving off a dark power."

"See for yourself. Take not your weapons. Need them, you will not. Only the force, needs be your ally."

I take off my weapons belt and walk into the cave. I'm taken to my home planet, Alderaan. I feel the entire planet is covered in a dark feeling. I see the landscape and feel at home a little, until I look up to the sky.

There was a strange ball in the sky. I look around me and see someone. They put their hand on my shoulder.

"It is a poor timing that you are brought here Jedi." I look at the man. He was a knight in the order. I fought along side him once. Jedi knight Ylenic It'kla. He's a caamasi Jedi.

"You can see me?" I ask

"So, in my last moments, I help a Jedi who gets to live. That giant ball in the sky is called the Death Star."

"Haven't heard of it." I say

"Alderaan's days are numbered. We may have minutes."

"Are you saying that thing could destroy a whole system? Nothing has that much power."

"If only that were correct." Just then I see it's lasers are charging. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

Just then the blast hits the ground. I see it melt and crack. The blast is coming towards us. In a few seconds the ground around me was gone. I fall to the nonexistent ground, and puke. The feeling of all those dying.

When I get up I see that the vision has changed. I see surrounding me everyone in the order. They all look at me with a hatred in their eyes. I leave my own body and see hands rise up. My eyes widen when I see someone in golden armor slaughter all of them, even the children. I feel a lightsaber come to my hands, and I turn it on. It was my blue one.

The man turned to me and laughed. We got in a quick fight. He was slow, and clumsy. I took his head off of his shoulders. I ripped off the face guard and saw my own face staring back at me. I drop it and move back.

"No. That can't be." I start to crawl back, but then I hit something. I turn around to see my master with a red blade sticking out of her.

I get up and stare at Darth Vader.

* * *

"NOT AGAIN!" This can't be happening again! I've already seen this too many times. I look around the ship, but this time it's worse. Everyone is dead. Bora, Ruby, Even Murphy and Cecilia.

I swing at Vader, but he changes to Weiss.

I can't stop myself! NO!

I slice Weiss down across her chest. She falls to the ground, and I catch her.

"Blue." She holds onto my face as she dies.

Why is the force doing this to me?

Everyone gets up, but they are changed. Become sith lords. Vader returns. The sith start to shock me. I endure it until my meditation is interrupted by a slamming noise. Herpo ended the challenge. I fall to the ground with sweat falling from my face. I'm shaken, but I can still go on.

* * *

"Very good. I admit that you are doing better than I was expecting. But now comes your final trial. March to the Black Lake double time!" Kadabra yells.

I get up and run to the lake. Herpo and Kadabra somehow make it to the lake before we do.

"Now…for your last task. As you may know or have heard, there are numerous creatures living in the murky waters of this lake. For your task, you must swim to the bottom of the lake and retrieve one of 2 barque models, then return to the surface. Kill anything that gets in your way or die trying. A special reward will be given to the 2 who retrieve the models and return to the surface." Kadabra explained. I look at Murphy and he shakes his head.

"Also, there is a time limit. If you fail to return to the surface in a half hours' time, I will ensure that you suffer dearly in the dungeons." He adds. I ignore the screams heard from the Lake. A whistle lets us know that the trial started.

I quickly put on a A99 aquata breather and swim in the water. I get out my lightsaber and swim towards a village.

A creature comes towards me. I think it's called "Grindylow". Daniel gets his lightsaber and starts to fight them all off. The others start to attack. None of them are moving forward. I turn off my lightsaber, and turn my head to see Murphy and Cecilia. I shake my head as we go to the center of the town. Three of these things come out to attack us, but I turn on my lightsaber to take one down. To make matters worse the Merpeople come out to join the fight. A few other students made it this far, and we continue to fight our way forward. One tried to slash at me, but I use the force to knock it back. It slammed into it's house, or what I thought was its house. Cecilia sends a message to Murphy and me.

"I'll hold them off. Take the Barques." Murphy takes one and I take the other. We rise to the top of the surface holding them triumphantly. I look down to see a lot of others coming towards us. I look at Kadabra, then at Murphy. We go to the shore, but stop when I hear Kadabra clapping.

* * *

"Congratulations, all of you. You have shown me that you are ready to serve my Empire well. Karel, Murphy, you won the last task, so you will be rewarded. Herpo will give you your Maven designation, your experimental suit of armor, but something else as a bonus. Today, a meeting with all the highest-ranking officials in our glorious Empire will be held, and you get front row seats. Herpo, give them their codenames and armor while I get us a Nubian. They will be my escorts to New York."

I look at Murphy with a surprised look. I feel Daniel, Dragonfist, and Cecilia get to the surface.

Herpo looks at both of us and whispers something

"If you weren't trained by Darths…" Murphy didn't hear him

* * *

We all follow Herpo as he leads us up the hill. He waits till Murphy and I were the last ones. He takes us to a special room in Hogwarts. There were hundreds of suits of armor. I see that armor. It was in my vision.

"I know which one the force calls me to." I say. I walk over to the suit of armor. It was a light gold color with a smooth chest plate and has light armor for maneuverability.

"That Armor is for Agent Pennsylvania. If you take it then you will be known forever as such."

The helmet came down into a T shape, and was shaped like an old church bell.

"Then I am Pennsylvania" I say.

"The force must call it to you, since it is one of the only ones that work in here. The other…" I look over to Murphy as he looks at another suit. It is mossy green and has a thick futuristic-looking chestplate, with spikes on the sides of each shoulder. It also came with padding across his legs and his helmet is shaped like an English medieval knight's helmet.

"is for Agent New York." Murphy takes his armor, and I take mine. We change into them, and put out helmets on. I feel more powerful than I have in a _very_ long time. I laugh when I see it. The helmet had an interface in it that spoke to me. I saw vital signs, and other important things. It had a comm in it that link to Murphy's helmet.

"We look cool" He says.

"If we are done messing around, I would suggest that we not keep the Emperor waiting." Herpo says.

* * *

We get to the Emperor and Herpo introduces us

"My Emperor, may I introduce you to our newest Mavens. Agent New York."

"Very good. Agents New York, Pennsylvania, follow me. Admiral Herpo, I would appreciate it if you stayed behind. You will remain on this planet to ensure the security of our people and oversee the training of our future Sith." We follow closely behind Kadabra and get on a ship. It's just like the one I went on with the Empress.

We go to New York and go into a meeting with him. All the Sith Lords were there. Siren glances at me and waves. I nod my head. Kadabra whispers to us "Go find a seat." I move by Siren, and Murphy, or as I should call him, New York, goes by Lancelot.

I goblin starts off the meeting

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you the man who saved our planet from self-destruction: Emperor Harrison Peverell!"

Siren glances at me

"I see that you've gotten yourself some new armor. I like it." She says

Kadabra comes to the pulpit and starts his speech.

"Now, you may be wondering why I have called you all here for this meeting. Well, let me put an end to the confusion. I believe that we are ready to go to war against the larger galaxy's main factions." Silence fills the room. I would have to agree with him. We're ready.

"However, I have not heard everything about our stance on this. So, I will ask for a vote: Will we declare war on the galaxy?"

Democracy at its finest. Of course almost everyone agrees. A woman stood up. I knew who she was. Hermione Granger, the traitor to the order. I hear she's an Admiral.

"On a side note. There are a handful of new recruits who could use some disciplinary training, but about 90% of the Army under my command is waiting for action."

"Excellent, Admiral. Now, we may be strong, we may have a military force that dwarfs the armies of the Republic and possibly the CIS, but if we get careless, we will be destroyed. Even though we have watched and observed their tactics for over a year and equipped our ships with weapons that prey on their weaknesses. In the event war would be declared, I have come up with a battle plan." He goes into detail about his plan.

"Now, Admiral Granger, starting at 0900 hours our time, take half of the Imperial Army under your command and have them secure the Esfandia system and have the other half conquer the Bakura system. Once you have set up a presence on both systems, immediately begin setting up a communication center so that we may know of any enemy ships that come into our territory, after which you will standby for further instructions. Admiral Griphook, when Admiral Granger has finished establishing a foothold on her systems, start raiding the nearby hyperspace lanes of any transports. That will weaken both our enemies enough for you to begin conquest of the Outer Rim. But I forbid you from making our presence known yet." This meeting just became interesting

"You're about to get real busy." Siren says to me.

"Yeah." Is all I can say.

"Supreme Admiral, once the Bakura and Esfandia systems are conquered, I will join you and your fleet when we take Dantooine and reveal our presence. Once the battle is fought, I will give the rest of you your instructions. Are there any questions?"

He really though this through. One hand goes up.

It's Admiral Moen. He asked about Kamino and Geonosis, and taking them.

Is he insane?

Siren laughs. Is she reading my thoughts.

"Kadabra doesn't like him." She tells me, through the force.

He answers the question

"I understand your concerns, Admiral. But as you said, those are the failsafe planets where the Republic and CIS can gather more troops when they do battle with us. Because of their value, they will be much more heavily defended than other worlds. If we attack now, I do believe that we might lose the battles and our secrecy will be blown. That is why you will take your Navy forces and be on standby until our presence is known across the galaxy. Thanks to our vastly upgraded and superior Beamspace drives, our enemies will be scrambling over themselves to find us. That will force them to thin their ranks enough for your targets to be easier to acquire. Understood?"

The Admiral shakes his head.

I guess that ends that. I really don't want to go to Kamino of Geonosis anyway.

"We might go there." Siren responded to my thought.

One guys asks about people like Anakin.

Siren's eyes shot towards me when Anakin's name is mentioned. I must have failed to hide my rage.

"Be calm. We're in a meeting." She scolds me.

I don't listen to his response. Start to listen back when he says

"Excellent. So now, let it be known that on this day, July 5th, 2000, the true Sith Empire shall rise and the Republic along with the Separatists shall fall! Their destruction is the will of the Force… and we are its instrument."

A few hours later I'm on Kadabra's ship, the _Black Phoenix._ We stare out of the window as we go through beamspace. I stand by Kadabra's side.

"This day shall be glorious." I tell him. He nods his head.

"It shall be."

The rest of the ride was silent. We went into beamspace and shortly after we got Dantooine.

"Everyone to your stations!" Kadabra yells I get to a landing craft with the rest of the Big 5. We launch and start for the Planet's surface.

I smirk

"Just like the simulations."

 _ **Author's Notes: This is the first chapter where my story and the main story meet. For the rest of the story, it will be like this.**_

 _ **There are a lot of things that come from Chapter 17. Remember.**_

 _ **Next chapter the War starts again for Karel**_

 _ **May the Force be with You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of Dantooine

**Chapter 7**

 **After becoming a Maven, a group of the most powerful force-sensitives on Gaia, Karel became known as Agent Pennsylvania. He followed Darth Kadabra aboard his main ship and went to the planet Dantooine, to join the Clone Wars once more [chapter 18]**

Before I went into battle I went to Kadabra.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"You are going to wait for the Supreme Admiral's command, then you will board an arrow. Kill any clones or civilians that see you. We need the Maven's to be kept a secret for as long as possible."

After that He was gone. I saw what must have been an arrow fly out of the ship and go to the planet. I went to the Admiral and he turned towards me.

"So, you're one of them new Mavens, right? What was it? Pennsylvania?"

"Yes sir" I said

"You will be in Arrow number four. We are going to send you directly into battle. The other Maven that came is going to be in space… Oh yeah, the Emperor told me to give this to you." Vizsla hands me a lightsaber.

"I already have one." I say

"But not like this. It's much more powerful, based off a true lightsaber, the Dark saber. You are lucky to have this." He gives me the lightsaber, and I can tell it's a cross guard lightsaber. I turn it on and a blade light comes out of it. It's like the sword I was training with…

"Thank you, Supreme Admiral." I say. I turn it off and hook it to my belt.

"Now go. The others are waiting… oh and watch out for flying body parts." He smiled at me

If I get hit by a random clone's arm, that will be six times to many… I've been hit by six already. Explosives…

I get to the dock and get in an arrow. A bunch of people I don't know join me. I hold onto a railing looking out a window at the planet. We lifted off after a few minutes. A few seconds after we leave the ship I could feel tension both in space, and on the planet.

* * *

I hear a loud boom sound coming from the ship. I turned around to see that it was our ship firing something towards the main CIS ship. I watch as it blows up.

The others start cheering and get their guns ready. We get into the atmosphere, and I can see thousands of droids inactive. The clones watch us as we make our approach. When we land the hatch opens. I was in one of two arrows that came to back up the emperor.

The people in my ship all send off a volley of blasts.

I can see why I was given the warning. One of the shots from our guys rips off a Clones arm. He was the lucky one. I see two of them missing their heads, and another two have holes in their chest so deep I could probably fit a bowl in it.

I wait for the troops to start moving. They got in a position that created a wall of energy. Nothing would get though that. I walk away from the troops and find a squad of clones…

That color on their armor is the same as the 501st.

"Revenge." I want to try my new suit out. I understand that I can send out soundwaves, or something like that. Actually I have no idea what this suit can really do, but the blasts are so powerful that I can easily kill someone. I would burst their organs and make their insides into soup.

I hold my arm out straight and used the force to activate the attack. My suit makes a loud gong and sends visible waves at the group of clones. They all fall to the ground. One wasn't dead yet. I go up to him and take off his helmet. It was covered in blood. His eardrums were burst, and his bones were broken. There was blood coming from his nose and his mouth. I take out my pistol and execute him. It was more of a mercy.

* * *

I put my pistol away and kick the body out of my way. I walk over a hill and see a town. It has a ray shield over it. I walk towards it and see that there are a few droids in this town. I guess that these ones were powered by the battery cells on there backs. I see clones coming towards the shield. I walk in it and hide in a building. Sadly, the owner of the house was dead. He was holding a slug thrower.

"You poor fool." His eyes were open. I step down and close them. I hear something move in the closet.

"Droids." I get out my lightsaber, but I didn't turn it on yet. I use the force to open the door. I see a little girl. "Nope. Just a little girl."

She looks at me and curls up in a ball.

"Where's my Mommy?" she asks.

I hate my Job right now. I hear blaster fire close by. Kadabra did tell me to kill her, but I could just pretend to have not seen her...

I try to get close to her, but she pushes me. She used the force. Thank the force.

I think that Kadabra would allow me to save a force sensitive.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I say. Someone must have heard me, because someone shot at the window. I move away from the window and get the slug thrower ready. I know that I would have to have a lucky shot, but I needed to protect this girl.

I fire a shot at a clone. Thankfully, my aim was true. It punctures his armor and kills him. I throw the gun out the window and take out my pistol.

Two Commando droids came by and saw me. They entered the house and come up the stairs. I turn on the lightsaber and use the force to knock one of the droids off it's feet. When the first one jumps at me I make an upward slice.

It came at me with a vibroblade, but I cut that in two, along with the droid. The blade made a humming noise that was different from my other lightsabers. I throw the lightsaber into the second droid.

"I need to get you to a safer place. What's your name?"

"I-it's Jade." She starts to cry.

"Listen to me Jade, I need you to stay quiet. We are surrounded by bad people. Get on my back. I'll get us to safety." I say. She comes up to me, and I get her on my back. She holds onto me for dear life. I go down the stairs and out of the house. I see the clones are over running the remaining droids in the area. I just hope that I will be to get to the ships in time.

* * *

I get hit my something and I drop Jade. I look back at Jade and she took most of the impact. I hold my head down in shame. She must have not felt it.

I see who shot her. A clone. I feel a rage break that I've only felt once. I rush forward and get to that clone in a few seconds, even though he was hundred of yards away. I grab him by the throat and snap it. I toss him to the ground. The rest of his clone brothers were around him. My hands lift up, and I used the force to kill those on the right, and the vibrations to kill those on the left. They all dropped dead. I still saw a sea of white armored clones. There is a ship in the air flying right above me. I grip it with the force, crush it, then throw it at the clones. It explodes.

More Arrows start flying down, and within a few minutes the hundreds of clones I saw was dwindled down to zero. I lead a charge into the front lines. I killed so many of them.

They were monsters… They will kill all the Jedi, except for _HIM_! Anakin would live through the attack. He would lead the attack. He would kill the Jedi. They all deserve death. I know that the Emperor wouldn't want any of us to fight Anakin, but I am strong enough to end him. I have to end him!

I look over the hills of Dantooine and see dead bodies everywhere. I shake my head and look back up. Not everyone is dead yet, but we are getting close to killing them. I take a breath and move back to where I landed… until I see the captain of that squad moving her forces forward. I guess that Kadabra defeated his Jedi enemies. I look towards where they are going and see a makeshift outpost. Anakin is walking towards it. I almost go to kill him until I see Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan is the Jedi who I respect the most. I halt and just watch. Ashoka Tano is with Anakin, and a woman is in front of them.

She looks like Yang. I mean exactly like Yang, but little bit older.

That isn't Yang, right? I mean she _really_ looks like Yang.

I see them going to the building, but remember that I'm still in a battlefield when a clone thought he get me from behind. I quickly get out my lightsaber and relieve him of his head that seems to not be working. His body fell to the ground with a thud.

I remember one specific thing that Herpo told me about the suit.

"Your Suit has different modes. Its standard mode sends out vibrations. There is another, and to activate it you need to say 'Activate Vibro-Blade'."

Finally, something he told me is useful. I say it and I hear a voice come over.

"Activating Vibro-Blade". My suit had bells on it at the end of my arms, which enabled me to use the vibrations to kill the clones. It changed, and the bells came together. Out from somewhere on my suit came out two Vibro-blades. I still had the lightsaber on, so I turned it off.

A clone shot at me, but I blocked it off the blade in time. The Blade shot out going directly at him. When the blade hit it when right through him and into a second clone that was right behind him.

"Remind me to not cut myself of these things." I say to myself

"Note taken." The voice in my suit said.

Okay I need to come up with a name for it. It had an American accent to it, and it was a woman's voice. I smile and call it 'Ce'. Yes, I named it after Cecilia.

"Ce, any new orders from the Emperor?"

"An Order to attack the Communication Center was given."

I look at the battle and see some metal thing in the battlefield.

"Ce, what is that thing?"

"I do not understand. Please rephrase"

"What is the giant metal thing that just landed?"

"I have nothing on that. What I am able to figure out is that it is a friendly." Thanks for that. Everyone stops to look at it for a second. Even the clones that were about to fire a rocket at me that I just realized were there.

Those dirty inbreeds are about to feel my wrath.

I shoot out the second Vibro-Blade and call the first one back. The first blade cuts right down the center of the rocket launcher, exploding it. It killed any who were near it, but not enough for my liking. When the Second blade came back I ran up to the other Clones. I feed of off their fear and enjoyed killing them. One of them fired at me but I blocked it with my hand. That stopped them firing at me. They stood by each other.

"Ce, Activate Vibration Mode."

"Confirming… Activated Vibration". After Ce said that I used the bells that returned to my arms and took out the remaining clones near me.

* * *

"Agent, update. Emperor Kadabra has made contact with Jedi enemy." I look towards where Kadabra was and see him fighting a little kid, with that weird Scythe thing.

I started to run towards him, but all of a sudden, the kid started to glow a bright light. I had to shield my eyes. Out of his fingers come fire. I don't think that it was the force… but there is only one other thing it could be than…

A semblance

That can't be or could it. Does this universe have a Remnant on it too? I feel a force push hit me, and I turn to see that a Jade wasn't dead yet. I get up and run towards her and hug her. I use my healing abilities to the best as I can to try to save her. Shortly after I see that mechanical monster charging an attack. I cover Jade's ears, but I get surprised when I see the arm blow up.

I see an LAAT escape from the air. I glance in it and see Anakin Skywalker in it.

"I will kill you." I say in my head. I try to send him that message though the force. I don't know if he heard it or not.

* * *

I get up and wave a Medic down.

"Medic, heal this girl. Send her to Gaia." I say. "Jade, you're going to be ok." I tell her. She's pale, but she's strong.

I get up and jog to Kadabra's position. He's deep in though. I interrupt that with a cough.

I turn and see a whole squad behind me, minus a medic.

"My Emperor. We have managed to secure the planet and a military base is underway." I tell him.

"Excellent work Agent, you are dismissed." He says. The others leave, but I stay. I have so many questions, but one is more important than the others. It's not really a question, more like a request. It's my mission.

I need to Kill Anakin Skywalker for what he is going to do the Jedi, the Republic, and what he did to my master. He is evil, and I need to kill him.

I could die happy if I kill Anakin…

Die? I can't die. Not yet.

Bora, Ruby, everyone back on Remnant. I still need them. They are my strength right now. I need to find a way out of this universe, and back to mine.

"Is there something that you would like to ask, Agent?" He broke my monologue.

"My Emperor, I have a request to ask you involving the war." I was worried about his answer, and what he would think of my question.

I needed this. I must kill Skywalker. If he dies, then the Galaxy won't fall into darkness.

"Oh really. What might that be?" He was suspicious of me, I could tell. I don't care. This must happen.

I need to end monologuing. "…with your permission, I would like to be the one who fights Anakin Skywalker. Alone…" I needed to come with a BS reason for him to buy it.

"I have seen his Arrogance in the Imperial Network, and I would like to be the one who puts him down."

I needed him to say yes. If he doesn't then I will have to go AWOL. I need to taste his blood on my blade! I must mount his head on a Pike. I just need him to tell me yes.

He stares at me. I can feel him trying to probe my mind for an answer, so I let my feelings of hate rise up, filling my mind. My burning passion gives me strength, and a reason to keep going right now.

"If you feel that way. You have my permission, Agent." A wave a relief washes over me.

I bow in respect. I want to tell him about Jade, but right now I can't. I get a message from Ce. Jade is being boarded onto a medical ship.

I run towards the ship.

I can feel the distrust from Kadabra…

It's earned. Why am I even helping the Order? They told me that Kadabra was cruel, but all I see is a sith. Not all sith are evil like Vader and Sideous. I actually see only positives from Kadabra.

Did they promise to help me get back home? Is that why I'm helping them?

I'll wait to deliver a message. I don't know which side is stronger yet.

* * *

I see the ship in the distance, and when I get to it I see someone standing in there for me. Someone who I though was on Gaia.

"How do you keep finding me Siren?"

She's honestly feeling like a bit of a stalker right now.

"I have my ways…" She smiles. She puts her hand on Jade.

"This little girl was saved by 'a golden knight.' She said. Isn't that just precious? Don't worry, we'll keep this a secret between friends. Don't worry, she'll go to my medical ship. She'll be taken care of. I need you."

She walked towards me and places a finger on my helmet.

"Why do you keep hitting on me?" I ask

"That wasn't hitting on you. I literally need you to come with me. I sent our dear Emperor a message. I am one of the few people who he would wait for."

What is she planning? We walk back to where I talked with Kadabra, His arms were folded, and when He saw me I could swear that his hand went down to his lightsaber.

"What did he do?" Kadabra asks.

Ouch. I saved his family, and this is how he greets me. I just look at Siren

"My Emperor, I have nothing to do with what she's about to do." I say

Siren chuckles at that.

"Oh, don't worry about your position. I know that you're stronger than any of us. I actually have a request."

I can't even say all the swears that were going though my head right at that moment. If this was a TV show, then my mind would need a long censor. My eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"What is it?"

"I think you already know what I'm going to ask. I want Karel Allusis, or as he's now known, Agent Pennsylvania for myself."

"What?" I say. Siren glares at me.

"She's asking me to make you her second in command, or apprentice." He clarifies. Her smile comes back

"I can keep an eye on him, and I get a toy. We both win. He can even watch Cindy."

Something just got colder.

"He may be your apprentice, and you may watch over them every once and a while, but I don't trust him enough to leave him with my children alone." I bow so he can't look me in the eye.

"But I get my toy?"

"As long as he responds to me when I call on him." I looked back up.

"Agent Pennsylvania, look to your new master. Your life is now hers."

I look at the two dark lords. I feel as if I could be crushed by darkness.

"Now that we have that settled, you are to report to my ship."

"What am I to do?" I ask.

"Wait. I have some other business that needs to be dealt with here." Siren looks at Kadabra.

"Before I go, What was that giant Monster?"

"It is called Tiel. That is all that you need to know for now. Get to the ship." Siren says.

I feel like this is the start to something very dangerous.

 _ **Author's notes: Karel's perspective of chapter 18 is complete.**_

 _ **I'll take a brake from the main story. Don't worry, it's not long.**_

 _ **I don't think that I've said who Siren is in the story… but that is what the main story is for.**_

 _ **Don't you guys love that I can write chapters faster? I do.**_

 _ **Karel has joined the clone wars late a second time, but this time he fights for the sith.**_

 _ **If you want to read more stories with Karel, then come on over to my main series of stories, Jedi Hunter. Currently there are seven stories in the saga, with others coming out.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy the story.**_

 _ **May the Force be With You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	8. Chapter 8: Mandalore

**Chapter 8**

 **Karel works directly under Darth Siren, and twelve standard hours have passed since the battle of Dantooine. Karel has been sleeping in his chamber or meditating since that battle.**

I ended my meditation session to go back to bed. I've been having a bed head ache, and I hoped that meditating would relieve it. Although my head isn't in splitting pain, I still feel pain. When I hear knocking at my door I use the force to open it and get back into the meditation state.

"Your shirt's off" The voice told me. It was Siren. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I can't sleep. I've been trying to get rid of a head ache since we left." I told her. My head started to feel better suddenly, and I see Siren using the force on me.

"I get those all the time. It gets bad, but when I fight it seems to leave. I have no explanation for it. I think I know what can levitate that from you. I have a mission for you and this one won't be including your regular team. No, they are all busy."

This must be what she wanted to talk to me about. This news is a surprise, a mission without the big 5.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"Were taking a planet." I laugh

"What backwater planet are we going to take?" She smiles. That isn't a good sign.

"Mandalore." I didn't suspect that. I was silent. She put her finger on my chest. "Just you and Me."

Great. Now I'm going to die because a hot psyco Darth wants to try and take a planet from a warrior race. The only thing worse that could happen is if she dies first.

"We're on our way to a cargo ship that goes to the planet. The duchess is busy with something. She won't notice that the guns in the city are all deactivated. We'll have about five cycles to get out forces in the city before they can restart the guns." You know I just realized that she's a lot smarter than she lets on to be.

"How are we just going to waltz in the station?" I asked. It was a good plan except for that.

"We murder a few guards and then we lower the Guns. They'll be down for about six cycles. That's when our forces will break through the dome and destroy the city. You and I will go kill the Duchess at that point and take control of the Planet."

"You think that no one will notice when the guns are down for an entire hour?" I know that some systems are slow, but they are warriors… oh wait

"They aren't like they used to be. The warriors are all dead, or with the empire. Death Watch shall directly attack the city after we give them a signal."

"How long do you think it will take to take the dome?" I ask

"I suspect that it'll be under two hours, and that all depends on how many we kill."

"Then let's get to it." I get a shirt on and grab my sith saber.

"We're going to board a ship with supplies. After we land, get ready to fight." She walks over to my closet and sees a bag. She opens it and looks inside.

"I see you got a special gift from Hogwarts. I never like one of these. You could have an entire house down here. This stuff caused a lot of trouble in New York. In the 1930's a beast trainer lost beasts that went ramped throughout the city. Tu n'es pas stupide."

"What was that last bit?" I asked. I never heard that language.

"It was French. Do you not know it?" She closed my magic bag.

"No, should I?"

"The official language of the Empire is English, but if your going to stay with me you should learn French." She waved her hand and pulled out a book, then tossed to me.

I opened it and couldn't read a word of it.

"We'll work on it later, for now I suggest you put that in that sac." I wonder what she's going to do to me. Nothing good if I know her.

We started to walk to the docks when a ship entered. Three imperial soldiers exited the ship and threw Siren some salutes. They walk past me. I realize that I left my armor in the bag.

"Siren, can you take this on the ship for me, I need to get my armor." I open the bag, but she places her hand over it

"No, it's going to be easier if you don't put it on. We need to convince them that we are who we say we are, in fact I think it would be best if I use it to change." She leans in close "Or do you want me to do it in that closed confined space in the cockpit?"

"You can have the bag." I say. I really don't know why she keeps doing this.

"Good." She opens the bag and steps in it. I close it and walk on the ship.

* * *

"Pilot do your job." I say. We lift off, and Siren opens the bag. As she gets out she thankfully got on some less revealing clothes. It was a simple tee shirt and shorts. She still sticks out like a sore thumb, but I don't have anything she could fit into. I just hold my head in my hand

"What?"

"That's going to stick out."

"What do you mean? This looks good on me."

"By the force, we're going to die." I say. I walk away to the cockpit and watch the stars go past.

I sit there for a few minutes when I realize that I left my blue lightsaber in the bag, that Siren was in alone. I open it and go down. Siren just threw her clothes in a corner. I go to the back room and open the door. Thankfully nothing was touched. I sigh and sit down in one of the chairs. I get a basket out and pick up Siren's clothes.

Siren opens the top of my bag and tells me we're there. I get out of my bag and strap it to my back and get ready. We start the journey to the dome, and we get in. I think we may already have a few spies on the inside. We land, and Siren grabs my shoulder.

"Let's start this." She said.

We got off the ramp of the ship and get stopped by only two guards. One was a tall woman and the other was my size. The force is working for us.

"Registrations and weapons please." Siren doesn't waste any time and snaps the neck of the woman. I use the force to hold the man still while Siren breaks his windpipe. I use the force to calm him while he died.

"Get that on." Siren said. She takes the mask off the woman. She has a familiar face, but I shrug. I take the man's gear off him and put it one me. After Siren finished getting on her armor she pushed the bodies of the two workers down the docks.

"Here are the registrations you wanted." Siren said getting out her ID

"You already tossed her off the docks."

"I know. Let's look… Clan Lone. Must have survived somehow. I thought the whole clan was killed 3600 years ago."

"Some members rose up from the ashes. The ones who weren't cowards." I said. Bora told me about her lineage.

"Let's get moving." We move to a gun, and I place a few charges that would take out the gun. Siren watches and I set up the symbol to show up after this thing blows.

I jump down from the gun and see the gunners' dead. Siren made quick work of them. We go to ten more guns when I get a call on my comm.

"We're ready to move in." The Deathwatch member said

"Siren, we have to hurry up. How many more guns are there?"

"Two. Looks like we're going to have to split up for this last one. I'll get the bug one, and you get the small one." I have no issues with that. I see the gun from the streets, and I rush to it, having to push my way through a couple of civilians. When I get to the gun I get inside any quickly dispatch the gunners. I put an emp charge on the controls

I leave the gunner station and see slight shocks in each of the towers. I got out of the stolen armor and quickly got into my bag to get on my Maven armor. When I get out I'm in someone's arms. Thankfully it's Siren.

"We've got to be more careful." She said. She put the bag down and I got out. There were a few squads of those guards with the staffs that can absorb energy around. I get a feeling that they're looking at me, but I'm trying to play it cool. I don't want to make too much noise. I turn a corner and four guards jump down from a roof. They all hold out pistols towards me.

"We know who you are, Agent Pennsylvania."

I swear under my breath and quickly get my black lightsaber out. I cut the arms off one of them, then spin around, slicing the armor of the to behind me. I force push a guard into a wall, and he falls then I turn my attention to the final guard. I quickly snapped his neck with the force. I turn to the first three and quickly end them too. They didn't stand a chance. I find a large dumpster near me and get the bodies in it.

I see that they had pistols, so I use the force to pick them up. "I think this is what Bora uses." I put them in the bag.

Siren send me coordinates to one of the comm towers and told me once we get the last of them taken down to meet her on a hill overlooking the city.

"I can do that. How heavily manned are they"

"Not heavily. Lest than twenty in each tower. It should be easy to do that."

"I thought that we only went on hard missions." I say jokingly

"Or fun ones." She responds back.

I get to the first tower. It doesn't look out of the ordinary, but I had to be careful. Thankfully I snatched the comm off one of the guards. I ask to be let in to decipher a datachip I "found" off the ground.

Those idiots bought it. I quickly dispatch of the person who opened the door, as quietly as possible. I make my way up the tower until I get the comm room. When I get in three people turn to see me, then they all step back. I pick up the first person and toss them into the other two. I move over to the control panel and slice it up.

"Death or Silence, which do you pick?" I ask

They didn't say death at least. I didn't know if I would have killed them, but they don't need to know that.

I move to the second tower, and did the same thing, but this time, they chose death. I still can't think back on what I did, I couldn't live with myself. Thankfully lightsabers don't cause blood.

I start to go to the next one when I see an explosion inside of it. I jump back and see call Siren

"What did you do?" I ask

"That wasn't me." Really. Who else could it be? There are only two of us, and I'm not crazy enough to blow up a tower in the middle of the city.

"Then who is it?"

I see a death watch symbol come out of the flaming tower.

"No…"

"That's not our guys. Their copy cats. Our guys are at the capitol."

"What?"

"Yeah, they're going to take out officials."

A though came to mind

"Is today a meeting of the neutral sides?" Please say no. We don't need to have another enemy.

"No, it was moved to next week in the last minute."

"Thank the force."

* * *

I move away from the fight that's happening at the destroyed comm tower. The others became almost entirely undefended, with me only having to kill three guards getting the three towers. Panic filled the streets, and everyone evacuated the last comm tower. Siren met up with me and we called for the main force. It would take some time, but after taking out the tower, we went to that hill. I sat down and hung my legs over the edge.

"Three… Two… One…" Siren counted. The ships blasted holes into the domes, and flew in. Bombers destroyed the buildings, and any defenses were destroyed quickly. An image of the Sith taking Coruscant 3600 years ago filled my mind.

"Are we just like Darth Malgus?" I ask

"I've not thought of it like that. I would say no. He attacked the Jedi, we're attacking the false Mandalorian people… We're going to create something from these ashes."

The sky got darker, and smoke started to fill the air.

"What are we going to create?" I ask

"Something…" I could tell that even Siren didn't know what was going to happen.

We sit they're on the hill looking at the battle, watching the Capitol collapse.

"Why are we doing this?" She didn't say anything

"This was meant for Death Watch. We just helped them. Now that they're having their glory, they'll do anything for the Emperor."

"So, we kill a few thousand, and we get the Mandalorian people on our side forever."

"Exactly. Is that a problem?"

"Not really." I say. I put my hand on the dirt and can almost feel Bora's hand on mine. I could feel her head leaning on my shoulder. I closed my eyes then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Who's that?" Siren asked

She was looking into my mind.

"Don't look into my mind." I say. The image of Bora left immediately.

"Was that someone who you know?"

"I can't get to her now. She's in a far-off place."

"What's her name?"

"Bora Lone."

"Am I going to get anything else put of you?"

"No." I say. She doesn't say anything else, then walks away. I can sense her stop and turn.

"I didn't read your mind." She walks back down the hill. I open my eyes and I see an image of Bora. I was subconsciously using the force to bring up an image of her. I stop immediately and get up. We walk back down to the docks of the ruined city. Along the way we run across the bodies of a few dead Mandalorians. I look at the dead, but they aren't people I know.

"Ignore them." Siren says. I follow her, and we get to the ship. It started to go off the ground. I look out the window as we fly off.

The time flew by. My thoughts were still on her. Siren knew I was still distracted.

"We're going to report back to Kadabra. You probably should focus on focusing."

"You won't tell him about her, will you?" I don't want him knowing that weakness.

"It will be our little secret."

"Thank you." After that we get a call from Kadabra.

* * *

"I have word from Death Watch that they have captured the world of Mandalore. This is good. I have a series of other missions for you Agent Pennsylvania, that will lead to Corellia in just over one standard month. Siren and you will not be directly together for this one, but she will still help you."

I didn't know how we could take a core world like Corellia. Thankfully Siren said something about that.

"You think they're just going to let us waltz into a core world?"

"I have started a secret rebel group that will make the Jedi and republic won't be able to ignore."

"How will we be able to hold the planet?" I ask

"That is what you and the rest of the Maven's will be doing over the next month." I understood and nodded my head.

"Now your next assignment will take you to scout out a republic world of Devaron."

"That planet has been under constant attack."

"I know. Now go." I left the cockpit.

* * *

It's been a few days since I spoke to Kadabra, and since then I was able to get into the Jedi Temple. They were suspicious of me for a while, but everything that I had checked out. In the few days since I've been here I've been meditating mostly. I've even heard my master a few times. Life was great.

But then the monster came here.

Savage Opress came. The Jedi master who defended the temple was quickly killed by him. His apprentice stood even less of a chance. The rest of the Jedi stationed here tried to fight off the monster but were failing. I knew that I had to reveal myself. I put on my armor and made it to the front gate. Two Jedi were all that remained. Opress rammed his weapon through one of them. The other Jedi was being choked by Opress. I used my suit's ability to send a shockwave at the monster. He dropped the Jedi and held his ears.

He screamed and looked at me. He started to charge at me and I pull out my blue saber to meet him. He's just like a bull, so I treated him as such. He must have caught on because I was getting lazy. He swung his blade at me, and I caught it in my armor. It almost was able to cut my skin.

"You shouldn't have done that, Beast" I bring my weapon up on his and tear his staff in two. I use a force push to send him back to the start of the temple, then pulled out the blade still on my arm.

Savage went to the ship and sent out the remaining droids that were on it, then fled.

I took care of the droids quickly then went to the last living Jedi. She was a twi'lek with orange skin. I felt her once devotion to the light start to crumble.

"I am Agent Pennsylvania, I can sense the dark side coming over you."

"What would you now about that."

I kneel down close to her and look her in the eye

"My real name is Karel Allusis. I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you. Come with me, and you'll be given a life with meaning."

"You want me to join you?"

"Yes, and I personally promise that you will be given the best accommodations."

She thought about it.

"Yes, I'll join you."

"What's your name."

"It's Ninalex."

"That's a good name. Easy to remember. I'll call a ship for us and get off this world. First, can you get all the lightsabers from here."

"Why?"

"I don't want a scavenger to take them."

"Alright."

I call the ship, and Siren showed up.

"You keep bringing girls home with you. I might get jealous soon."

"She's joining us."

"I can see that. Kadabra will be glad to see a fallen Jedi join our ranks."

 **Author's notes: Sorry for this being so late, but a lot has happened since I last posted.**

 **Work has kept me very busy. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **So this chapter will probably have the most of Bora in it until the very end. Hope you like it**

 **Next chapter will be the Corellia chapter.**

 **Hope you stay tuned in. (I'm never saying that again.)**

 **-DragonZlayerx12**


	9. Chapter 9: Corellia

**Chapter 9**

 **Karel has been traveling the galaxy, training with Siren, then training Ninalex what he was taught. Every planet he went to he gained something new. {Chapter 19}**

I was training with my apprentice, Ninalex. She was growing more powerful every day. Siren was her technical teacher, but we both knew that I was the one doing all the work. Ninalex was a good fighter, but she couldn't connect with the force as well as I would have thought.

I've taken her on some of my missions, and Siren tired to teach her. She was good, but she held onto something. It wasn't the light.

"Something's bothering you." I said. We were in one of the places that distorted time. The time was much shorter in this room. Three hours in here was one hour outside. Ninalex wouldn't open up fully to me.

"It's my master." She said. This is the first time I'm hearing about it.

"What happened?" I asked. I didn't know what she was going to say.

"He died. He trained me from birth. He was the one who found me, and he basically raised me."

"I know what you mean. I had a master before Siren. She saved my life but gave her own."

"Why do they do that? Why am I more valuable than him? He's a master, I'm just a padawan."

"I think you're thinking of this all wrong. He gave you an opportunity to live. He was older, and his time would be coming sooner or later."

"Was you're master older?"

"No, she was only forty." I stopped meditating.

"Siren will walk through that door in three seconds." I announce.

And right on time, she opens the door.

"Agent Pennsylvania, it's time for you to reunite with the Big 5. We have a mission that will involve all of you." Siren looked at Ninalex.

"You'll be coming with me today." Ninalex bowed. She got her lightsaber and left the room.

"Any other details?" I asked

"It's at Corellia. You'll be sent to the ship of Murphy Hargrove."

"He has a ship? Are you kidding me? Man, I am out of the loop here." I haven't seen any of them in a month, even when I went back to Gaia. I just barely missed them every time. What I didn't miss was the carnage a few of my teammates left behind. Some of them were mentally disturbed. I am a hypocrite

"Oh, and my boy, Anakin Skywalker is said to be there."

My anger could be felt even by Ninalex when she said its name.

"Who is he?" She asked. I never told her about my master and that monster.

"It's the thing that killed my master." I say. I put my helmet on and walk to my ship.

There was nothing that could keep me from going on this mission. Siren sent a message telling me that it was a search and destroy. Even better. Anakin will die today by my hand, just like it killed my master. I learned many things over the last year, and I am much stronger now then when Vader found my master.

The pilot knew where to take me. We were off quickly.

* * *

It took some time to get to the ship, so my emotions simmered down. I had to keep them in check when I face off against it. It was still an excellent fighter. I flew the whole time thinking of how I would kill it. Would I kill it like it killed Dooku? Will I cut off its head? Oh the possibilities.

The ship I was in stopped over one of the core world moons. It wasn't highly populated, mainly used to refuel. I get off the ship I was on and waited. I was the first one to arrive.

"Where are we off to now?" Asked Ce.

"We're waiting. Nothing too extreme. Hopefully they all get here soon."

"Who are you talking to?" Karel smiled when he heard that voice. Agent Illinois walked up behind him.

"It's been a while Daniel." I shake his extended hand. He was in his white armor. I hear that he needs to do a deep cleaning after every battle of his suit. I'd believe it.

"Yeah. Hear you were at Mandalore. I would have made it bloodier, but I had quite the fun time at Felucia. I even got a Jedi. You haven't done that yet." He says.

"That's because I have to kill a certain Jedi." I say. Daniel doesn't seem to be impressed by my answer.

"You're limiting yourself to a single Jedi? Who is it? Wait let me guess… Obi Wan"

"No." Obi Wan is the Jedi I respect the most. I would never kill him

"Plo Koon?"

"Why would it be him?"

"Because he's a worthy adversary."

"No."

"Yarael Poof?"

"He died a decade ago."

"Shaak Ti?"

"wrong again. You are bad at guessing?"

"Aayla Secura?" Wow, he's just guessing now.

"No, it's Skywalker."

"Him, that idiot? I could take him down easy." No you couldn't

"Then it's a good thing only I have the permission to kill him out of the five of us."

"How did you get that?"

"I asked the emperor"

"And he just gave it to you? That doesn't sound like him." I was shocked too.

"I guess he believes in me to get the job done."

Daniel stopped talking. He started to whistle a song that I heard somewhere.

"What is that song? I've heard it somewhere?"

"It was at Hogwarts. It was always in the back of my mind. They must have missed a few of those ghosts or something."

A ship came down from the sky and landed. Dragonfist came out in his grey crusaders armor. Dragonfist seemed a bit off.

"They want me to do this job instead of taking the fight the CIS. I hate those clones, but the CIS shot down my ship."

"How'd that happen?"

"We were tricked into pursuing. Lost all my men."

"Did you kill all of them?" Daniel asked

"All but one. Gutted all but one of them before I got the call to come here."

I took a look at my holoclock and waited. Daniel and Dragonfist were talking about how brutal they were. Ce came up on my helmet feed and started to talk to me.

"I looked through the combat reports of those two. They have been reported to be excessively brutal."

"Yeah." I got up and walked to talk to Ce.

"Is it safe to fight along side them? How can you trust them to not kill you?"

"I know these guys. They won't do anything."

"If you say so." Ce tried to scan again

"Another ship has entered into the airspace." Ce told me.

"Let's go."

* * *

I walk to where everyone's gotten dropped off, and out comes Cecelia. She was in a weird sort of armor. I've seen it in some old westerns. She was dressed like a Mexican Bandit with a red chest plate, arm braces, ammo over both her shoulders, tight pants, and a weird hat.

"It's a Mayan War chief's hat" Ce tells me

"Get in guys." She said.

I was the first one on. I saw Murphy sitting as the pilot. He waved back to me.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go talk to the captain." I say

I walk to the cockpit. It was a nice ship. I wonder why Murphy has it.

"Where'd you find this thing?" I asked.

"It was a wealthy separatist senator who tried to kill me. It didn't work."

It did seem to nice for us to just be given.

"So, I heard that you Promoted. Who are you working under now?" I ask.

"One of the Darths." He tells me. Lancelot probably. He was a scary fighter. He didn't even flinch when I fought him last. He wasn't even trying.

"Darth Lancelot." I knew it. "How is working under Darth Siren?"

"You wouldn't believe. Most of her staff is women. That wouldn't be so bad if she didn't put a small fortune to the woman who could… Let's not talk about that." I'm stuck on a ship with perverts.

"Isn't that Sexual Harassment?" Murphy asked.

"Who's sexually harassing Karel?" Cecilia walked in the cockpit.

"Darth Siren and her crew." I say

"Nice. So how've you been?" She asked me.

"Good. Siren has a new apprentice that I've been training for the past month."

"Really. What's their name?"

"Ninalex. She's a fallen Jedi, also a Twi'lek."

"I Don't know what that is"

"An Alien. They've got the two brain tails. Think of Aayla Secura"

"Oh." She sat in the so pilot seat.

"I can't believe that we missed each other at Gaia." I say.

"You went back to Gaia?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah. I was in France for a few days, then I went to America. I went to the state I was named after. Even saw the bell."

"Gaia is a big planet. It must have been when I was at the UN building." Murphy said

"Let's focus on the mission." Dragonfist said. He walked in and took a seat.

"We had to get the calculations ready. Don't want to jump into a star do you. This is that old fashioned Hyperdrive form of Travel."

We jumped to the fleet, though it took us a few hours. It was good for me to be going light speed again. It's been… years. I took another seat, but Daniel was missing.

"Where do you think Daniel went?"

"I think I have an idea." Dragonfist got up and walked towards a bar that was on the ship. Daniel was getting drunk.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. Ce started to laugh. "We're going to a battle and you get wasted." I say

"I-I could *hiccup* still fight." He smashes a bottle of Alderaanian Wine. This senator had an expensive taste

"It's a good thing the fleet has some of those magic rooms. We could get you sober in a three hours"

We get out of hyperspace and saw the small fleet that would take on the republic. We got on an Arrow and had to wait a few days before the Republic jumped put of hyperspace. When they jumped out we got ready. Murphy, Cecilia, and I were on one ship, and Dragonfist and Daniel were on another ship.

I think Daniel doesn't like the three of us spending so much time together. I can feel his hatred from my ship.

"The Mission starts now."

* * *

Four Arrows left the main ship, headed right towards the Acclimators. Two arrows per ship. We rammed the republic ship and jumped down. I didn't waste any time. My lightsaber was on before I landed on the ground. In front of me were a squad of clones.

"You dirty inbred" One of my troops called out. Funny, but I don't have time for that. I Slowly walk towards them. They fired at me, but I deflected the shots. I lifted my arm out and sent out a shockwave from the bell on my arm.

Any Clones who were hit by it had all their insides burst. That wasn't enough for me. They had to pay for all the pain they caused. I use the force to hold one of them in the air and throw him around. After I'm sure it's dead I throw it behind me. Three of them tried to jump me. I threw two off me and held the helmet of the third one. I started to crush his head, then the blood started to flow. I dropped the body, then turned my saber on the other two Clones. There was only one clone left in this hallway. I use the force to grab him.

"Where is General Skywalker?"

"On the other ship." I don't even remember doing this, but I apparently ripped the clone's arm off. Then I cut him in half.

"Wow." One of my troops said. I look at them

"What are you staring at, go kill them." I say. My squad does what I told them, and they move forward. I move to the ship bay and find that it's full of clones.

"This is going to be fun" I say.

"I sense fifty clones. Do you want me to call backup?"

"Sure, give me some witnesses"

* * *

They finally noticed me. They get to cover and try to fire at me, but I use the force to break all the lights. I turn on night vision and see the clones all rushing to get their lights on. I use the force to move quickly.

The first clone was hiding behind a box. I quickly turned on my lightsaber, stabbing him through the chest. I move out of the way of blaster fire. I take note of where the shots came from. I hold out my arm and turn it to a third mode. It shoots out Kaminoan Darts. I scored some time last week. I don't have many, but I take out four clones.

One of them must have heard the noise from shooting the darts. They fired at where I was. One bolt grazed my armor. I must be more careful. The emergency lights finally kick in, and the room is filled with a red glow. I have to move faster. I dash forward, plunging my saber in the nearest clone. He takes some shots for me. I pull the saber out and kick the body towards a group. I took a grenade from the clone's belt and threw it. The blast killed another two clones.

I jump on top of an arc fighter and cut off the wing. I pick it up with the force and toss it at a group of clones. I think two died, but to make sure I jumped over the cover of ten clones and land on the wing. I was wrong. Both clones were wounded, but I fixed that, and their ugly faces. Can't have an ugly face if you have no face.

"Surround him!" one of them yelled.

"That's not going to help." I say. I pick up the fighter and toss it towards those ten clones. I make it explode using the force, killing the ten.

"Nice."

The other thirty-two must have been unnerved. Good. I use the force to move me to the clones before they could realize what I was doing. The first one I grabbed the neck of. I dashed towards a second clone and beat him with the first one.

That was my most unique kill yet. Kill one inbred with his inbred brother.

I throw the second clone over the heads of the other clones. I cut off the head of the next one, then dashed behind another clone. I activated all the detonators he had on him then pushed him away.

"Three, two, one." He exploded. I dashed to the fifth clone, and in less than two seconds I cut off his hands, his arms (multiple times I may add), then cut across his chest. I sent out a blast of force lightning hitting four clones. They all died.

"How many are there?"

"Twenty-three." Ce told me.

"Thanks." I put my arm to Vibro blade mode and fire blades into two clones. I switch them back to the original mode and fire the vibrations towards the crowd. I got four by accident, then grab a fighter out of the air and drop it on the clones.

"How many are left?"

"Eighteen"

"That only killed one? You've got to be kidding me." I guess my work's not done yet

I throw six flash grenades. After blinding all the clones, I build up the force and rejuvenate myself. I toss a few smoke grenades and I waited.

I can sense their confusion when they find out that they're not dead. I wait for another second, then I let it all out in a burst.

I dashed towards the first clone, and snap his neck, tossing him in the air. I dash passed the second clone, cutting him in half, then cut up when I reach the third one. I jump up in the air, and land on the fourth one. I use the momentum to dash towards the fifth clone and put my vibration gauntlet right up to his stomach. He didn't last long. The Sixth one jumped on my back. I throw him over my shoulder and stomp down on his neck. I take his pistol and bend the barrel, then fired.

"What?" I hear one of the clones ask. I throw the pistol at him and waited for the explosion. After I heard it I charged at the eighth clone and his face made friends with my knee. Incase that wasn't enough I stick him with a small explosive. I send him flying into one of the remaining ships in the bay. He explodes. I rush towards the ninth clone and get him in a headlock. I turn around and make his brother form a firing squad. I drop the body and toss my lightsaber. Three clones forgot the most important lesson of Dodging.

I grab my saber and jump over the last set of boxes. They all jumped on my back. I pushed them off with a force repulse. I raise both my arms and put the vibrations at full force. The clones were more liquid than flesh after that.

"That's fifty." Ce said.

"Is that backup still coming?"

"No, I canceled it after you got to twenty-seven kills." Ce said.

"Is there a single working ship left?" I ask. I look around the room. I really messed it up.

"A Jedi Interceptor. I suggest returning to the arrow."

"I got to get to the land. Skywalker has to be on the planet by now."

"He can wait. The ship is going down." I didn't realize it but the ship was more on fire now then when I entered into the room. I finally capitulate and start towards the arrow. Any clones who were unlucky enough to run into me were sliced to bits.

* * *

When I get on the arrow the doors were closed. I see Murphy and Cecilia on board. I also see most of my squad on.

"Both ships are going down."

Daniel called me.

"The LAAT coming out of my ship has Skywalker."

I rush up to the pilot.

"Get us off this ship now." He gets us out, and the ship we were just in starts to explode. We turned to the planet and I saw the LAAT.

"Follow that LAAT Pilot!" He did as I said. I watched as the ship went faster than it should. It started to turn Orange from the fire. Everyone's knuckles were turning white.

"Pilot, slow down." Murphy says. I turned to him. He must have seen the hate in my eyes.

"I get why you want to chase that LAAT, but don't get us all killed."

"It needs to die for what he did to my master!" I put my hands on his shoulders.

"We understand." Cecilia placed her hand on my arm. I let go of Murphy and turn away from him.

"Sorry." I say

"It's okay" He tells me.

I watched as the LAAT nearly burned up in orbit. It turned around and fired two rockets at the Arrow next to us. The other Arrow that attached itself to my ship. It blew up after getting hit by the two rockets.

Everyone stops everything for a second. Did that really just happen?

Before anyone realized it the LAAT was crashing towards the ground. It crashed by the Nomad Mountains.

"Pilot, we have to see if anyone survived in the first Arrow. Murphy says.

"Open the doors" I say. The Pilot starts but Cecilia stops him

"We land together."

"Fine." I say. We fly over the mountain range with Daniel's ship

We landed by the downed Arrow, and I start towards the forest where the LAAT crashed.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"Skywalker's in that direction!" I yell

"Take your squad with you." He yells back. He sends them over.

* * *

"None of you are to attack the Jedi. Kill the clones, but Anakin is mine!" We start moving towards the forest. It took us a few minutes to get there, but when we did one of my men was met with a shot to the head. I used the force to pull the shooter out of his tree onto my blade. I kept on moving and ordered my men to do the same

"Where is Skywalker?" I ask.

A tree branch moved, so I pulled whatever made it move towards me. It was another clone.

"Tell me where Skywalker is."

"Right here." There it was. The thing that would become Vader, kill all the Jedi, and his master. Mt rage at seeing him could almost set fire to the forest. The grass that I was standing on was dying.

"MUDERER! MEN OPEN FIRE!"

Just like that my men opened fire into the trees. And clones who didn't jump down were shot, only one. I jam my lightsaber into the Clone's chest.

Ashoka and the youngling that was on Dantooine were there also. The one… with the Semblance. I use the force to push him away from the fire and turn back to it.

"I Challenge you, murderer to a duel." I point my saber at Skywalker.

* * *

"If that's what it'll take to stop you then so be it." Skywalker ran out to an open field, no advantage. I followed it to the field. It turns on its lightsaber. I take out my true lightsaber and turn it on.

"Blue?" Skywalker asked. "You're a Jedi?"

"More than you are" I stand still waiting for it to make the first move.

"Then why are you with the empire?"

"To stop you, Murderer."

"Who'd I'd murder?" I almost charged at it.

"My master. You killed her in cold blood, and not just her, but younglings. You killed the Jedi!" I couldn't hold back. I charged forward, and our blades locked.

"What are you talking about?" How dare it ask me that? I push up and knock him of balance, but he fixed it in the next second, blocking my incoming hit. I'm no fool. It's my enemy, but I know how it fights. I watched the holos. I poured over them day and night after my master was killed. I know his moves, his abilities.

"I know everything about you. I know what will happen to you. I know what will happen to Ashoka Tano." I angered it.

It pushed me, and force pushed me to knock me off balance to get a clean hit.

"You're trying to overpower me. Your powerful and fast, but guess what, I know your counter."

"Then what is it?" It was unsure of itself. Good.

"Obi Wan Kenobi. He was the reason I didn't Kill you on Dantooine."

"Why?"

"He's the greatest Jedi there is. He also can defeat you." I push Skywalker back and get ready for its counter.

"You seem to adore my master."

"And I hate you." We lock blades again. I go on the offensive. One blow would be all I need. Anakin notices that I have the advantage in this blade lock. It breaks it and Punches me across the face. I Forgot that its hand was made of metal. It hurt.

"I didn't kill your master, and I defiantly didn't kill younglings"

"No you haven't."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Not yet. You Will. I saw it with my own eyes." I go for its legs, but it jumps back and charges at me.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Pennsylvania." I couldn't tell it my true name.

I know one thing that will off balance him

"I know who the Sith Lord is."

"Who?" Anakin asked. I smirked, but then from behind me I feel the air. Anakin smiles then force pushes me. It jumps up to an LAAT. I see Obi Wan and Ashoka. I stand there, and quickly put away my true lightsaber and get my cross guard out. The Ship flies away. My chance to kill the monster flies with it.

* * *

"Karel!" I turn and see Cecilia running towards me.

"I lost." Is all I could get out.

"I know, but right now, we need your help. Our troops are getting slaughtered by these monsters." I get my saber and follow Cecilia until we find them. I stop for a moment and look out. All around me are creatures of Grimm.

"I've got this."

I turn on my saber and make quick work of the Grimm. I am the only one who knew how to fight them. I turn to the ship that is still in the area and I can feel a darkness. It's a darkness that I've felt only one time.

"Salem." I say. Cecilia looks at me, but I don't waste time. I open the ship's door and walk up to the cockpit. There she was

"Salem." I say. She turns towards me.

"Do I know you?"

"How are you here and not on Remnant?"

Me saying that name makes her glare at me.

"How do you know what Remnant is." She uses something to appear right before my eyes and she places her hand on my head. She was reading my memories.

"I understand, but that Salem you know is not me. I know how you got here, so maybe I could go to where you are from. No. I have work here to do."

I was frozen solid. I couldn't move except for my eyes.

"That will wear off in an hour, but before that, I have an Arrow to steal." She smiles as she disappears. Cecilia finds me stuck on the ship and she dragged me out into the field. Only the Big 5 were remaining. I've lost twice in one day. I can't let that happen again.

 _ **Author's Notes: So this was the big showdown between Karel and Anakin. And A quick reminder that this series has elements from the show RWBY. I hope that you like this. This story will be getting shorter than my main series story. Hope you read that as well as this.**_

 _ **May the Force Be With You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	10. Chapter 10: Stranded at Agamar

**Chapter 10**

 **Karel fought his greatest enemy, Anakin Skywalker. He met Salem, but she escaped. He left Corellia defeated, though on paper he did excellent. He was still untrusted by the Emperor.**

I was flying back to my ship. Daniel and Dragonfist were the first ones to leave. Murphy dropped off Cecilia next.

"Bye Murphy, Bye Karel" She said. I didn't say anything. I was still thinking about my failure. I was so close to killing Anakin.

Should I kill Anakin? What would my master tell me? What would she say about my want for vengeance.

"You lost a fight. You need to shake it off." Murphy said.

"You don't know everything."

"I don't. Do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Was he disturbed? Was he holding back? Would you be able to kill him if he was fighting at his best?" I never thought of that… but I think I can still do it.

"I think I can do it."

"And if you can't?"

"I'll have to." I said

"I just don't want you to die because you're seeking revenge. Do you know who it will affect the empire if any one of us die?" I never thought about that. I never wanted to think about it. If I die, then that would affect the multiverse.

"I understand what you're saying."

"Good"

"But if I have the chance to end Skywalker, I will do it."

"Just do on a crusade against him and get yourself killed. You are my closest friend."

"What about Cecilia?" I ask him. He punches me jokingly.

"You don't think we would be good, together would you?"

"I've seen how you look at her."

Ce apparently learned a new trick and showed herself outside of my helmet.

"Who is this Cecilia?"

Murphy looks at me. He looks at Ce and looks back at me

"Do you have something for her?"

"No, I have a girlfriend. This is Ce. She's an AI."

"Wait, we have AI?" Murphy asked.

"No. I am unique to this suit of armor. The Emperor had me personally placed in this suit of armor."

"Why'd he do that?"

"I don't know." Ce rubbed her chin trying to think about it. "My resources have that information blocked. You don't have the proper authorization to gain that."

"But we're Mavens. Aren't we one of the highest-ranking people?"

"You don't have proper authorization"

"Well Ce, now that you have shown yourself, you should introduce yourself."

"It would be my pleasure. I am AI codename Ce. I am a part of the Suit for Maven Agent Pennsylvania."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ce." Murphy said. Ce smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you Agent New York."

"How do you know that I'm New York?"

"How could I forget, you were there at my birth."

"Birth? You're an AI. Do you really have a birth?"

"Yes, it was when Karel here put on the suit for the first time. When I awoke for the first time I could barely hold myself, but I had to wait to make this body based off of one of the Mavens. My databank searched for all potential Mavens and I choose this Maven."

"You never told me this before." I say. I'm a bit surprised after this time she never told me anything about this. She must have sensed something in me change.

"Master, I feel a change in your emotions. Have I said something that has displeased you?"

"No Ce. It's just that you've never told me about any of this."

* * *

After I say that Murphy and I lurch forward. We are getting shot at. We flew right in a separatist trap.

"What planet are we over?"

"Agamar" Ce told me. Over all the planets in the Galaxy that I'm getting shot at its this one. Don't get me wrong, if you're a farmer it's a wonderful world, but really? We couldn't have been shot down over any other planet. Wait didn't the republic take this planet back.

"Get to the escape pods!" Murphy yelled. We went to the escape pods. This ship had two dozen pods. Murphy and I get into one, and we launch all of them at once. As me are going towards the planet, the ship was destroyed behind us. Murphy sighed.

"I just got that ship."

"We'll get you another one." We were plummeting towards the ground. We crashed into the trees. We opened the door and jumped down towards the ground. One of the CIS dropships were landing a few Kilometers away. I looked at Murphy and he nodded. We knew we had to move into the forest to avoid them.

The droids kept moving forward. Murphy's suit had a set of binoculars in it.

"We have probably half an hour to set up traps." He says. Ce comes out an showed me a way to get to a new weapon.

"What are these?" I ask

"These are made to destroy droids. They are micro charges that send out electric shocks, disabling droids."

"Why have I never seen these before?"

"You never needed them as much as you do now."

"So, you hid them." Ce smiled.

"To gain more weapons you have to fulfil certain criteria."

"Like almost dying?" I ask

"Many of them involve that, yes."

"What about the other Mavens?"

"Yes, some of them."

"Is the Emperor trying to get me killed?"

"I do not believe so. You are an asset to the army. I doubt that he would want you dead." Ce smiled

"Sure." I say.

"Well than, fire them. What are you waiting for?" Ce starts the weapon system and fires a few dozen of these detonators around the field. Murphy and I get up and move in the forest. I hear the mines go off after a few minutes.

* * *

"Let's hope that slowed down the clankers." Murphy said

"Yeah. Who knows how many of them there are?"

"I detect that there are at least four hundred droids that are coming after us." Ce said.

"That's not that bad." I say. This one time my master and I were being chased by about eight hundred droids, until we walked them into a trap. We blew them away with an orbital bombardment in our sector.

I did some dangerous stuff as a kid.

"What's your record?"

"A few hundred, now we have to focus on the task ahead of us."

"Not getting spotted."

"Yeah."

We walked though the forest, but I felt something. Murphy felt it too, and we ducked behind a tree. Where we were standing was hit with a blast. They fired at us with an AAT.

"They found us." I say. A squad of Commando droids surround Murphy and I. We pulled out our weapons. We stand back to back. We dash towards the droids. The first one brought up its blade, but I sliced right through it. One of the droids looked at the droid next to it.

Do droids get worried?

It doesn't matter, since I cut them both down. I launch a few more of those mines and they all short-circuit droids that surrounded us. Murphy destroyed a few droids, but he put his weapon away before I finished.

"You don't have to say anything."

"I'm faster."

"Did you not hear what I just said…" We both put our hands out and hold a cannon blast.

"We do need to get moving." I say. We turn it around and throw it back in the general area the shot came from.

* * *

While we were running from a tank and hundreds of battle droids, Murphy and I decided that we couldn't keep up with the pace. We ran at least a thousand Kilometers using the force the whole way. We saw this farmhouse near by, so we went to the door.

"We're still in our armor. Don't you think that may tip these people off that we might not be the safest people to be around." I said

"Go ahead and get out of it, but I'm staying in it." Murphy said

Murphy went to the farm house before I got out of my suit, in their farm. I stunk in there.

Murphy had to leave the house while being shot at. I waited for a few minutes hiding with the animals. After a few minutes I place my suit in the bag, and head to the house.

I knocked on the door and heard a man yelling

"I don't care if you're a Jedi or Palpatine himself, not republic dog is stepping in my house."

Was Murphy stupid? We are in deep CIS territory and he says he's with the republic.

The man opens the door with a blaster to my face, but when he sees I'm not Murphy he lowers it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Karel Maes. I was taking a couple of my livestock when this guy in armor takes my prized cattle." I think my accent could use some work but can work for someone in distress.

"I saw someone like that not to long ago. Come on in. My wife will patch you up."

I walk in. My clothes were all dirty and ripped, by my doing.

The farmer's wife came over to me. She had two smaller children with her.

"I'm fine, just a little banged up. If the droids hadn't come in to fight off those good for nothing clones, who knows what would have happened to me. I even got to take a few of those field packs to repay me for my beast."

I could tell the wife felt better.

"I guess I could repay you with them."

"Oh no, that wouldn't be necessary."

"I insist." I reach into my bag and pull out the field rations. I give them to the wife.

"I never got your names." I say

"Cariri. My husband is Micdeon. These are my children." They smile at me. I finally take notice of the people who are keeping a roof over my head.

The husband had a farmer's body. He wouldn't standout at all in any farm. He did have one notable feature, a cybernetic arm.

The wife looked like she was exhausted. She had a few grey hairs from worrying, and she leaned forward slightly. She wore clothes that were worn. Both children did too.

They must have been living off the land. It's humbling. I travel planet to planet waging war then leave the planet in shambles.

"Why's your hair blue?" One of the kids ask. He was taller, probably the older child. He had black hair like mine when I don't dye it.

"I let my cousin dye it." I say. I mean my story is that I'm a poor farmer.

"It's blue" The younger child said. She must have been less than four years old.

"Thank you again. Since my parents died, it's been hard. I was going to join the army after selling my beasts."

"That's noble of you." Micedon said. He put his blaster against the wall.

"Are you a good shot" I ask

"Not really. Just need to point it at whoever is trying to take my stuff away."

Cariri went to the kitchen and made a meal out of the field kit that I gave her. Micedon was a nice guy. I hope nothing will happen to them. This War is a cruel one.

"So, how old are you boy?"

"I'll be eighteen in a few weeks."

"A good age. Sadly fewer people are getting that old now a days."

"Yeah."

"I should be going soon."

"You can stay the night."

"Thank you. I think I'll take you up on that." I wonder where Murphy was. He couldn't have gone too far.

Cariri came back with a meal.

"We don't have an extra bed, but you can take our couch." Cariri said.

"I hope I'm not being too much of a drain on you. I hate being a bother." I couldn't stay long. I don't want to put this family in danger.

After we ate the kids went to bed. I talked with the parents for a little while. I realized that I am really good at making a story up on the fly.

"I'm not saying that the confederation is evil, but the republic still has some merits. Only if they impeached those senators who only think of money, this war could have been avoided." I say

"But Palpatine is too scared to do anything like that. He wouldn't want to upset his friends. What's keeping two thousand senators happy, when you lose billions." Micedon said

"I have no love for the man. What do you think of the empire coming out of nowhere?"

"I want to know how they got here. How could an army like that appear out of nowhere?"

"It's strange. From what I hear they come from a different galaxy entirely." I say. I wonder if he'll buy it.

"Don't believe everything you hear boy. They are just regular people. They bleed and die like the rest of us."

"Only a rumor."

"Paranoia is more I like it." Cariri said

"Yah. My cousin's out fighting the empire and I'm stuck here."

"It's not a bad world. This world is an important one."

"I just want more."

"He has a fire in him. I wasn't to unlike him." Micedon said

"And that's how you lost your arm."

"That it is." He patted his arm.

"I'm tired. I think I'll be going to bed now." I said. I was tired, and I needed to keep my cover.

"We only have a spare couch. It's all we can spare." Micedon said

"Don't worry. I've slept on worse." I say.

I laid down on the couch and fell asleep shortly after.

I don't know when I woke up, but when I did it was still dark. I looked at my holo and saw that it was three. I get off the couch, moving a blanket off me. They must have put it on me at some point. I walk out of the house being as quite as possible. I placed two more field rations on their table.

* * *

"Maybe…" I walked into the farm and saw Murphy having to sleep in a bale of hay. I put on my armor and kick his foot. Murphy wakes up and stares at me.

"We don't have long until the sun of this world comes up. We have to go."

Murphy sat up and pulled out a few straws from his hair. He sat up and put his helmet back up.

"What's the rush?"

"Their farmers. In about an hour he's going to wake you up with the but of a gun." I say. I reach my hand out for Murphy. He takes it and we both get up. We start moving forward.

"I'm surprised that the droids haven't found us yet." I say

"The nearest shipyard is a few hours hike, even with the force." Murphy says.

"Have we contacted anyone?" I ask

"No."

"We should do that soon."

"The clankers will find the message."

"We need to get away from this planet."

"Do it."

I go for my comm.

"This is Agent Pennsylvania and Agent New York. We are stuck on the planet Agamar. We need a pickup. This is Agent Pennsylvania and New York, Planet Agamar."

I sent out the message. I hope someone would get the message.

We kept going moving forward. A spy ship flew over us. The CIS just saw us.

I turn around and see a few dozen ships. I sigh, and Murphy turned to talk to me.

"We've got to go."

We start running, using the force to make us go faster. I don't know if we'll be getting to the city quickly.

An Arrow dashes out of the sky, and shots down that a few of the spy ships that were following us.

"I wonder who that is?" Murphy said. I didn't really care right about now.

"Look at that…" Murphy said. I turned around and saw what he was talking about. An invasion force come into orbit. Dozens of arrows came flying through the air. The CIS fleet that stood to defend from the attacks that would come. It didn't stand a chance. I saw as they all blew up, one by one. An arrow lands in front of Murphy and I. Someone came out of it

"Guy, it's so good to see you again." The man was in a light blue armor. He seemed familiar, but I've never seen this armor before, nor his weapon. His armor was like that of a regular troop, except the helmet was of and of course the suit was blue. His weapon looked like a flamethrower.

A squad of droids walked out of the forest, but the troop fired… ice at them. They froze in place. Then he force pushed the droids.

"You're a maven, but which one?" Murphy asked

"Alaska. It's me, Philip." The image came rushing back from when we were at Hogwarts.

"You've gotten stronger." I say.

"I was assigned to take this planet, then we got your message. I had to save you guys to make us even." Philip said

"We need a ship." I said

"We'll have a few of those lying around. I assume that we'll have the planet in a few hours at most. I have to get the planet's leader. I'll take you guys to the capital if you need to get there so bad."

"We need to get there." Murphy says. I just though of Siren. She's going to kill me. She hates when I'm unpunctual. Especially when it's a mission that the emperor gave me. Last time she took away my bed for a week, but she had all of her perverts try to get me to sleep in one of their beds.

Seriously, she's a huge pervert. I'm still half convinced she tried to plant a camera in my bathroom. I don't know if she succeeded.

We get on the ship and fly to the capital city. Since the… governor's estate? I don't know what this planet has. Since we flew over the leader's estate, we crashed in. Literally

"Hold On." Is all that Alaska said. I'm surrounded by insane people, and I'm surprised that I haven't been stabbed by one of them yet… or was I… never mind.

When we crashed into the estate the door opened and I looked at it. It was a decent looking building, no senate building that's for sure. I get my lightsaber out and cut down a droid. It doesn't matter to me now, might as well.

Murphy takes out a knife and slices a few droids to bits. He looked at me.

"What?"

"It's just that I didn't know that you used a knife."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing." I use the force to toss a droid to the side. I smirk.

"That never get's old"

We fought until we found a person. Alaska proved that he's stronger than when I first met him. He used his weapons to freeze the leg of the person. He went over and asked where the senator was. I guess they have a senator.

"I'm not talking."

Alaska didn't like that. He grabbed the hand of the person and froze the fingers. He broke them off one by one.

"One more time, where is the senator?"

"The fortieth floor, but his door would be sealed shut by now. You're not getting to him."

Philip placed his gun up to his head and froze it. He then smashed the head against the wall.

"Let's go."

We moved up to the fortieth floor, but that was twenty flights of stairs.

"Why couldn't you have crashed closer to the office."

"I didn't know what floor he was on."

When we get to the floor it's covered by clankers. There were six droidikas. We made it so that they would try to shoot at me since I'm the only one with a lightsaber. As I blocked all the bolts, the droids were slowly destroyed. This was getting tiring, so I planned to fire more of the mines but…

"I'm sorry master, but the mines are all out."

"You're kidding me"

"This is no joke master."

"What do we have that won't kill Philip and Murphy?"

"I believe we have earned the right to use this new weapon."

My suit went from bell mode to a new mode. A blade shot out, being electrified.

"What?"

"Scranton Pennsylvania, the electric city."

"Really? So, my weapons correspond with cities in Pennsylvania?"

"Some do master, yes." Intriguing. I'm going to have to study this state more than I have.

I fire more of these electric blades. The droidikas absorb the power from the blade.

"That's not good." They all turn to me and start firing. I block them, but it's getting hard to do so.

Murphy takes three down, now Philip just needs to do his job. He freezes the droids, and then destroys them. I take a breath. I won't get shot at again for a few minutes.

"Karel, we need you to cut this door open." Murphy says.

"fine." I cut the door open and use the force to push it away, but I get shot at again. I block it and grab the man who shot at me I throw him to Philip. He looks at the man and says something in his ear. I don't know what he said. He then killed the senator.

"That's all we had to do. Let's get you off this planet." Philip takes us to the ship and take us to the flagship for the battle.

"Yes sir, the planet has been taken." The officer told Philip.

"Thank you, guys, for helping me with this one. If you ever need help, just come and speak to me"

"Will do. I have to get back to Siren." I wasn't looking forward to that

* * *

"I guess I'll see you both later." We make our goodbyes and I get to a ship. I wave goodbye to Murphy and I fly off. It doesn't take more than a day or two to get back to Siren's ship. When I land I see one of the female officers looking at me like I was a meal.

I ignore her and walk to my chambers. I have to ignore most of the women. When I get to my room I see that I still have a bed. There's a note on it.

"You worried me. I placed a reward as punishment. You know what it is. Siren" Yeah. She's disgusting. Who would I go to, to complain about h how she sexually harasses me, and gets all her female staff to do it. I'm going to have to lock my door for about a week.

Ninalex comes thought my door

"You're back." She says.

"Yes I am." I'm still made about what Siren does to me

"What's that in your hand."

I giver her the note. Once she's done reading it she just looks confused. I pull out another note and hand it to her. It is much more explicate about what the bounty is. Ninalex blushes

"She's disgusting."

I take my helmet off, but it gets caught on my hair. I pull it off, but I pulled out hairs. I get out a pair of scissors and hand them to Ninalex.

"Cut off my hair." I ask her. She doesn't do it.

"Why won't you do it?"

"I don't want to hurt you." My door opens again and there is Siren.

"Oh, look at my two apprentices together, alone in a room." She looks at the scissors

"What are you doing."

"My hair keeps getting stuck when I take off my helmet"

"I can cut it. Come over here." She takes the scissors and I watch as clumps of my hair falls to the ground. I go look at a mirror and see Siren isn't bad at all.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me." Siren said

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll get someone to clean this up, and then both of you are going to come with me. We have a mission."

"I just got back."

"Stop complaining."

"Fine." I look longingly at my bed. Siren slaps the back of my head

"Keep moving."

I rub it and put on the helmet. The three of us get onto an Arrow and fly away.

 _ **Author's notes: Next chapter is going to be important not just for this story, but for the next one too.**_

 _ **I hope some of my readers from my other story come over to this one, and for you readers to go over to that one {Jedi Hunter: The Second Great War. It's a RWBY X SW fanfic.}**_

 _ **If you're from Pennsylvania can you tell me the nickname for your closest city, and something about it.**_

 _ **May the Force be With You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	11. Chapter 11: Traveler at Serrano

**Chapter 11**

 **Some time has past since the attack on Agamar. Karel has gone on missions nonstop since then. He had just had his first break. He went back to Gaia to be called back by the emperor at the end of the week.**

I was in my bed when I jumped up. My mind's eye had been opened once again. I was transported to a battleship. I walked around and noticed that is was a republic ship. I looked down at myself and I was in my night clothes. Clones walked right past me. I walked to docking bay and saw a ship come flying in.

That Jedi who looked like Yang jumped out. The image of one of the imperial ships destroyed came to my mind's eye. She said something

"What are you saying?" I asked. No reply put she did stutter for a second. I don't know if she heard me. Another ship came flying in the bay. Out came that boy. I looked at him. The Woman ordered everyone to get ready to make a jump.

"Sander, something isn't right." I hear her say

"What?" He asked. I recognize his voice… and name. He was that boy that I spoke to on the train all that time ago. I look over him, and his eyes scan to where I was standing. He stopped where I was.

"It's very faint master."

"I know. Good. The force is showing someone something. We're part of that right now." She closed off her mind to me and she disappeared. I fall to the ground holding my head. I feel pain, and I see Sander vanish too.

* * *

My vision ended, and I was in my bed. Siren came into my room and when she saw me breathing heavily she asked what was wrong.

"I just saw a vision. I was watching the enemy take down one of our ships." I say

"I see. Well you have a mission from the emperor."

"What is it?"

"I don't know he just needs you to be on his ship very soon." Siren turned around and started to leave the room when she turned around.

"You've mastered French. Good job." She blew me a kiss, then I realized we were speaking French. I didn't even realize. I got dressed and got my bag. It was getting full of stuff all around the galaxy, including Gaia. On the rare occasions that I was given time to go to Gaia I gained something every time. When I went there last I got a bunch of these DVDs, and a few DVD players. I set up a room in my bag just to watch the collection I have.

I go to my ship, nowhere near as good as Murphy's old one. Daniel told him to rename it to the Titanic. That was funny, especially when I saw his face. I would have paid a hundred bucks to see that look again.

* * *

My ship flew to the emperor's personal flagship. It was very impressive.

I walked on the ship with two other mavens. Agents Illinois, my friend Daniel, and this other Maven that I never met before. The Maven turned to me and I saw that they were a female. I shake her hand. She was wearing a basically googles. Her hair was long and black. She was very tanned.

"I'm Lily Hart. I'm from Hawaii." I studied that state briefly. It seemed nice. Never got to go their last time. I was in France for most of my time.

"You look familiar."

"Yeah, I worked for Siren some time on a mission. You probably saw me around the ship." She sounds familiar.

"Sorry that I never really noticed you." I say

"Don't worry about it. I wash to places like a wave."

Daniel taps me on the shoulder. I turn, and he motions to an open poker a table.

"I don't have cash on me." I say

"You got stuff. I know you have a collection of things in that little bag of yours."

"Do we have time?"

"Are we gambling? Let's do it." Hawaii says.

"Fine" Daniel walks to the table and gets it set up. Hawaii walks past me and pinched my butt.

"What?"

"Siren said if I did that she would give me 50 bucks." Lily walks to the table.

You must be kidding me Siren. Can I have some peace away from you

I didn't look at the "table" until I walked into the room, which I learned soon enough was an arrow, and the table a box of weapons. Lily pulls out a pack of playing cards.

"You keep a deck on you at all times?" I ask.

"I love gambling." She informed me.

We started playing, and I had to get some of my favorite movies. I let go of the classic monster movies, Dracula, Frankenstein, the Mummy. I won at twenty bucks from Lily and a Stephen King Novel from Daniel. I don't know who this king guys is. His books probably aren't scary.

We kept doing this until I bet my Blade Runner, Lily pulled out a bunch of tropics magazines and Daniel put half a dozen more of those books from that King guy. Daniel must be a fan. Those books were kind of fat. If I had a few hours I could go through a few.

"Do you guys want to know what Siren's done to me?" I say

"What?"

"She put a bounty to any woman who could get me in their bed. And other things…" I say.

"Wow. You either like men or you have a will stronger than this ship." Lily says. Daniel laughs, and takes a swig from a flask he had, when He saw Kadabra standing in the doorway. He spits out the… rum I think it is by the smell… My master liked her drink… and stands up to salute Kadabra.

I look behind me and Salute to. Lily was the last one to notice.

"I see you've been busy." He says coldly. I can't get a good read on him.

"Yes, my emperor. We are just waiting for the pilot to prepare checking the systems of the ship before we go." She said. We were? Oh… She's lying… I think.

"Alright, you might be wondering as to why we are the only imperial ship going to Serenno. So, I'll be brief. I will be going to Count Dooku's personal palace to investigate something that's been going on behind our backs"

Were going to the heart of the CIS… Alone. Great, I wanted to go on a suicide mission today. Most of my missions are suicide missions. Actually, how is this any different from most of my missions?

"Do we get to kill anyone" Daniel asked. Of course, he did. He has the highest kill count of any of the Big 5

"If any droids or civilians impede you, Agent Illinois, you may dispose of them. However, you will not be joining me when I infiltrate Dooku's palace. You will have a more important job; scavenge the wreckage of the Traveler. That's right, the same freighter used by the space pirate, Daniel Rey. The Separatists made their greatest mistake yet; they kept the ship as a trophy of triumph over the Republic in Dooku's very backyard, corpses and all. The death there must make it a perfect place for Sith to meditate on the Dark Side. Are there any questions?" Kadabra said.

I had a question.

"Why are we scavenging the wreckage of a pirate's ship. Famous or not, he's just a space pirate. What do you expect us to find?" I mean I hate pirates as much as the next guy, but why are we scavenging a ship, and more importantly what are we expecting to find.

"You will be scavenging the ship for anything that could be of value to us. It is common knowledge that the pirate had a habit of being extremely thorough of keeping track of every place he's been to, in the event of him needing to tie up any loose ends. I want you to scour the ship for anything that might be of use, but I want you to find those logs; every place the Traveler has stopped, every hideout in the galaxy they own; those facilities will give us new routes and help us find new opening to strike at the Republic. Am. I. Clear?" It took him a few seconds to think of that.

"Crystal" I step back. The Pilot finally shows up, and we start our trip. The Emperor was sat next to me.

"So… how's your day going?" I asked

"Small talk really? That's what your going to talk to me about? Not what happens on the ship." The Emperor shakes his head

"Yeah… Siren's a pervert" I say

"Strong words." Daniel says.

"She put a camera in my bathroom." Kadabra smirks at that. He's on her side. There is literally nothing I can do about it.

Daniel takes out his flask and takes a swig of it. The balls on him. Kadabra doesn't say anything. He is kind of terrifying. I'm tempted to take a sip of that flask to make me more comfortable. I reach in my bag and get a screwdriver and screw a loose screw back into place. Lily fell asleep somehow. Daniel got plastered. How am I the most normal person on this ship?

The transport finally got into Serrano's orbit. Kadabra must have been hiding us.

"Well, this is my stop. Do not fail this mission." Kadabra jumps out of the transport. Showoff.

Hypocrite.

* * *

We fly over the wreckage of the ship and secretly get off. Daniel seemed to think that getting in our way was looking in our general direction. He used the force to make him go faster, and he took down every droid he saw. I look at Hawaii and she smirked. He pecked my cheek and got into a fight with a squad of droids.

I thought we were trying to be secret. I don't get the attention of dozens of droids and I get to the base of the ship. It's an impressive ship. I look over my shoulders and start cutting a hole in the ship. I kick in the scrap and I see bodies littering the ground. I placed my hand down on one of the skeletons and saw who they were.

They were a pirate, one of the newest members of the crew, He joined for the riches and the drinking, but he was cut down before his first raid. I feel sorry for him.

I go to the next body and I see this Pirate. They were a much more seasoned member. He was utterly disgusting. I see him… violating… I don't want to look at this scum anymore. He deserved this death.

I go to the next body and see they were a twi'lek woman. A prostitute. She chose the wrong day to give her services.

I move on and on and see no better man than that first one. They were all a drunken crowd who surrounded themselves with violence, murder, plundering, and unspeakable actions. They deserved this. They are all monsters, the worst kind of scum that I wouldn't think twice about feeding to a sarlaac. I walk to the next room and see the aftermath of a battle. I move to another skeleton and see they weren't a pirate, but one of Dooku's men.

I never would have though of Dooku as the good guy, but this may have just changed my opinion. He was good enough to kill pirates.

I fought pirates who kidnapped a Jedi. She wasn't the same. She grew darker after what they had done to her. I made them pay.

Every band of Pirates are evil. There isn't a single thing of gold on this career of trash.

The battle was more intense in the back of the ship, as seen by the at least a hundred different skeletons. As I got the door opened, lily and Daniel finally caught up to me.

"No more droids around." Daniel said

"That wasn't our mission." I remind him.

"Yeah I know, but we can just say that they got in our way." Daniel said.

"I haven't heard much about this Daniel Rey. What's he like?" I asked

"He was the most feared pirate captain in the galaxy about a decade ago. He pillaged so many passing ships that a caravan had to be at least two dozen strong with everyone having guns just to make sure your stuff got to where you wanted it to go." Lily said

"But as you can see, he was finally put down." Daniel said.

"I think we need to split up to find those documents." I say. We agree and go our separate ways. I open a door and my mind's eye opened again.

* * *

I was feeling the pain and seeing the monstrosities committed by some of the pirates. I saw a captain in rugged clothes walk out watching as one of his men were mistreating a woman. He walked up and blasted his head off.

"You must forgive me. I hate people like that. I'll compensate you for his actions." He gave the woman a few thousand credits.

I saw a mutiny on the ship, the crew gathering mostly in the great drinking hall that had most of the bodies in it. As soon as every pointed their guns at each other, Dooku attacked. His forced boarded the ship, and they started to bring the ship down. I felt as Daniel was shot in the gut. He was shot again in the leg, then the arm. I felt as the first and second mates dragged his body into his cabin. The Second mate left and was killed. The first mate locked the door and made a holorecording.

"If you see this, Save our Captain." I heard. After he ended the recording, the door busted open and he fired at the enemy. He killed one, but then Dooku came walking into the cabin. I felt as the first mate was slashed across the chest. Dooku looked at the pirate captain and left, assuming he was dead. I saw the first mate twitch. He started to move to the exit.

* * *

The vision ended. I walked into the Chamber and saw a crystal on the wall. I didn't know what that was, so I moved to what I did know what to find.

I found the holotape of the first mate, and a picture of… SALEM!

It was Salem… PREGNANT?! She could even become pregnant? And I saw the father, Daniel Ray?

This is just too confusing. I put the picture in my bag and move to the crystal. I touch it and realize that it isn't a crystal, but a force form of stasis. I use the force to break it and I see Daniel Rey come out. I take my blade out and get ready to take him down. He activates a lightsaber that was orange and blocks my blade.

I look at it. It looks like the darksaber. I kick Daniel in the stomach, knocking him back. He looked at me.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" He said.

"You're a pirate. Your lot is full of murders, thieves, and rapists. You're a disgusting breed." I slash at him. He rolled to the left.

"My men aren't rapists. If they were I would have killed them."

I pushed up and slapped the man. I know what some of these people were.

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying. I hated those evils." He said

"You're a pirate."

"Yes, but I had a set of laws for my men." I dashed at him and slid on the ground, knocking him off his feet. I grab his body and slam it into the wall. I get my blade ready to slam it into him, but he grips my arm and twists me into the wall. I bring my leg behind his leg, knocking him to the ground. He pulls out a pistol and fires at me. I hold my hand out absorbing the power of the bullet.

"Impressive." He says. I don't answer back. I keep fighting. I don't know where he got the strength to fight on like this.

I send out a shockwave from the bell, but he used the force to shield himself. This made too much sense. He had the force. I take a breath and hold out my hand, closing it. The cabin space we were in was closing. He sent a large force push at me, but I was too focused to notice it. I was thrown against the wall. Daniel ran into the man hall. I get up and follow him.

"This was a massacre." He said looking at all the bodies.

"It was. And you are the cause."

Daniel rushed towards me. We were once more in a blade lock. He didn't have his full strength back yet. I turn off my lightsaber for a second, move out of the way of his lightsaber, and bash the back of his head with the pummel of my blade. He falls forward, then I pick him up with the force. I throw him to the left, his body breaking through a door. I go to the room and see that Daniel was starting to recover.

"I'll give you credit. You're able to take a beating." I say. I twirl my lightsaber while walking to him. I saw blood coming from his lip. He pushed me back. I flew through the doorway, into the old bar. It took the air out of my lungs. I took off my helmet and spat.

Blood, my blood now joined the blood on this ship. I Get up and grab an empty bottle of Gin. A skeleton was clutching onto it. I throw it towards the room where Daniel was. He turned on his blade again and walked out.

"You can take a beating to." I didn't see his hand move slightly, and a shard of glass came flying at my face. It cut my cheek. I felt it as the blood ran down my cheek.

I use the force to grip the railings from above him and bring it down. He jumped to the side, giving me enough time to put my helmet back on. He rushed me, but at the last second, he jumped in the air. He tired to get behind me, but what awaited him was a punch square in the face. I think I knocked out a tooth of his. I busted up his lip pretty good.

He jumped over the bar and tried to make a move on me, but I was able to defend myself. This is what I didn't do much of when I fought Skywalker. I am almost a master of Form III.

Daniel tried to get me to budge, and I pretended to. He thought he had the upper hand, rushing towards me. He was really cocky. I grabbed his hand, twisted it, making him drop the lightsaber, then I grabbed it. My black saber and his orange saber were in my hands. I pointed them at his neck.

"I'm sorry son. Looks like I'm not going to meet you after all." He said.

"No, you won't." I got ready to strike when he looked me in the eyes.

Those eyes. I've seen those eyes only one place before. This can't be.

"S-sander?" I asked myself, out loud.

"That is my son. I've seen him grow though the force. He looks so much like me." Daniel smiled.

I stood there looking at him. Daniel lowered his head, offering it to me. I lower the blades and turn them off. I throw his blade at him. He looks at it.

"I can't. You won it off me. I cannot accept it back now. Take it." He looks at the blade.

"What is its name?" I ask

"Dawnbringer. It was created by my ancestors thousands of years ago. Treat it well."

Daniel gets up.

"Leave. It's not safe for here."

"I have a ship. It'll take me away from here."

"Be careful. The galaxy is in full on war. When the time comes you will meet me at Gaia. Let me give you the coordinates."

"I will answer. I'll have to see how my first mate Hondo is doing."

He left the ship. I don't know why I told him to go to Gaia. It was the force. It was trying to tell me that something was going to happen at Gaia. This war will end on that planet, or the imperial part of it. That's all the force told me.

Shortly after a crushing realization came on me. He felt wrong. The force shot of rockets about him. The Force showed me… myself. I was wrong. My mere existence on this galaxy was wrong.

I fell to the ground clutching on my chest. I felt as if the Force tried to squeeze me out of existence like I was a pimple. I wasn't a wound in the force, I was a cancer to the force. I didn't belong. It was such an overpowering feeling that I couldn't feel as Daniel and Lily came rushing to my side. Lily threw off my helmet, and I puked.

"Not again" I heard Daniel say.

* * *

I collapsed on the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw my master standing there. We were on that same island we were on when I was here last. This time the seas around me weren't violent, they were screaming.

"Karel, what has happened?" She asked. I went to her.

"I'm not meant to be here." I say. She held onto me.

"He's a cancer. He's added to the force. Too much of it in any form is lethal. He's the disease that found itself in the immune system of the force." I looked and expected to find Dark Jade there, but it was Kadabra. He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"That man he just fought is very much like you. To the force he is almost the same. It can't accept that. It was so wrong that the force is trying to rip him apart as we speak." He laughs at the situation.

"How can I stop this?" I ask, no beg him.

"You can't no one has ever survived something like this."

I feel another wave of fire come over me. All the pain receptors in my brain are firing off. I beg for this to stop but that doesn't help.

"Meditate." Jade said

I did as she told me.

"Now let in the force in every cell of your body." I tried, I really did. I was trying to save myself from this unseen power. I screamed and fell on my face.

"Try again." Master Jade told me.

"Yes."

I started to meditate again, and it was working. I felt the light come into me… but then

"With light, comes darkness" I could feel the pull of the dark side in me. I broke my connection to the light.

"You have to banish it for this to work. I believe in you." Jade said. I tried one last time. Everything flashed before my eyes. When I met Bora for the first time, when I became a Jedi, when I crafted my lightsaber, when I met Weiss, so many images flashed past my eyes. When I opened them again, Kadabra was gone. My body was glowing, but the seas were still gnashing at me. I stood and held out my hand.

"I command you to stop." I say. The seas hiss back at me, but they follow my orders. It clams, but the storm in the sky still raged on.

"I command all to stop." The storm faded, the darkness that surrounded me was gone. This was the first time since I was a little kid that I felt like this. This light. My body didn't glow any longer, and I collapsed.

"Good. Remember me my young padawan." Master Jade said.

* * *

I opened my eyes once more and saw that I was still in the _Traveler_.

"What happened?" I asked

"You nearly torn this ship in half. We couldn't even get to you." Lily said.

"Do we have the data chip?"

"Yes." Daniel said. I got up, and started to walk, but I fell to the ground again. Lily grabbed my shoulder and helped me out of the ship. She called for the arrow. I looked up at the sky and gasped. The _Black Phoenix_ was visible

"By the force." Lily said

The arrow flew down and we got on. Every gun in the area was firing at the ship. We moved to where Dooku's castle was, and Kadabra runs towards the open door. He jumps in and the door closes a few seconds later. He looks at us.

"Did you retrieve the package?"

And then some, my Emperor. I'm saddened to say that I didn't get to kill anyone; just some droids." Daniel said. I shake my head.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I ask. I had to keep up appearances. I just want to sleep right now. Whatever I did, it took everything out of me.

"Oh yes. Everything is so much clearer to me." He was happy for a change.

We fly to the ship, with Daniel and Lily looking at me.

"My emperor, something happened on the ship" Lily said

"What?" He looked intrigued.

"Karel started to glow, and he almost tore the ship in half while he was unconscious." I don't even care that she's telling Kadabra that.

Kadabra looks at me. He must see that I'm exhausted.

"It's nothing." He waves it off, but I doubt that he'll be forgetting any time soon what he was told. He was hiding something. I don't care. I get on a ship to go back to Siren, and Lily comes along.

"The emperor told me that he would be assigning me to Siren from this point on. Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on."

I smile. It's all I can do. We jumped away from the planet and the pilot takes off. I fall asleep shortly after.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in my bed, in my night clothes. I wake up in my bed, with water on a nightstand. Siren walks into the room and looks at me.

"You did something that would kill a normal force user. The Emperor told me that I can tell you, but I would have told you anyway. You are my greatest asset, and I couldn't be so successful without you. You see, you became one with the force. It's a rare ability that end up killing most people who do it. You let the force come into every part of your body. You let it become you. Why it happened, and why it stopped suddenly, I don't know. No one really knows about it. It's so dangerous that we are forbidden to teach it. Only Kadabra himself has ever done it before in the history of the empire. He almost died. You have my respect Karel. I wouldn't move from that bed yet."

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Three days. The force has kept you nourished. It is a wonderful thing isn't it?"

"I don't understand." I said. Siren walked over to me.

"You will in time. You are more powerful then you think." She said. She walked out of the room. Jade and Ninalex came into the room. Jade jumped on my bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Jade, please don't hurt him." Ninalex said.

I smiled.

"That Miss Hart has been really worried about you. She was just in here." Jade says.

"She's been coming in to check on you every day."

Agent Hawaii? She wouldn't seem the type. I don't know really. Jade hugs me.

"It's alright." I say.

Is it? I think I just put a huge target on my back. If only Kadabra has ever pulled this off, besides me, then some might think that I'm trying to get more power than the Emperor, or others will think that if they kill me then they might be given a promotion. I must be careful. Right now, this ship is my only haven.

"Oh, yeah. We're going back to Gaia for two weeks." Ninalex said

Gaia. Everything is pointing to that planet. The Galaxy will turn its eyes to the planet. It is where everything will end.

 _ **Author's notes: Yeah, Karel has become one with the force, and a very important character was just introduced.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter. I know I talked about some really dark topics, but I think that those evils would be present on a pirate ship, even in Star Wars.**_

 _ **Like always, read the main story. It's actually complete. {I know I need to keep working on this, but I have another very large project that I'm writing right now. And I have a Lot of stuff that I must do.}**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	12. Chapter 12: Gala at Gaia

**Chapter 12**

 **Karel and the rest of the crew of Siren's ship have been given vacation time and were sent back to Gaia.**

As soon as Kadabra went on vacation he gave Siren, and everyone else time off. You know, he's not that bad… well he still is a Sith Lord, but besides that he's not to bad right now. Most of Siren's officers went to bars or gambled.

A few of us went to the beaches of France. It was a beautiful day today. I was lying in the sun. This feels amazing. I bought a swimsuit last time I was on Gaia. It was going to come in handy, and now it's paying off. I also bought sunglasses, a beach towel, and an umbrella. Last time I was almost tempted to buy a house here as well, but I don't know how the royal family would appreciate me doing something like that without their permission. I never spent over one hundred dollars, but I would still feel bad.

I was lying on my towel when Lily came onto the beach. I had my eyes closed when she tried to take my sunglasses, or I hope that's what she was doing. I still don't know with Siren. I opened my eyes and she stopped. She was in a red bikini.

"What do you think."

I closed my eyes again "Nothing special."

She huffed and walked away. I smirked. I wondered where Ninalex and Jade where.

Ninalex might be nervous since she's the only Twi'lek on Gaia. I might be worried too. Jade is probably keeping her company. She's been hanging around her more and more. Jade's opened up to Siren and a bunch of the others on the ship. She's like the little sister on the ship.

I'm more surprised that Siren isn't here. It's not like she's having to take off a lot of clothes. I hear lots of noise coming from the road. A bunch of men hooting and hollering. I turn and see it's Siren. She seems to enjoy the attention. She walks like a cat to the beach. Siren reserved the beach, so we would be alone. She was waiting for a crowd, so she could descend being the center of attention.

She walked right past me. She looked right at me, and I just shook my head.

She was followed by many of the other crew members. I don't pay attention to any of them that catcall me. I just sit in the sun. I decide to read one of those Stephen King novels that I won off Daniel. I read it, and it's not that scary. I'm stopped by one of the officers handing me a beer.

"You're eighteen, right?"

I take a second to think about it. I was seventeen when I got here, and I spent months in those training rooms, it's been about three months since the war started. I think I'm eighteen now. She hands me the beer, but I pour it in the sand.

"I don't know." I say. I might be, I might not. I need more time to think about it. I get back to the book. I'm a fast reader so I get through most of it in two hours. I'm a fast reader, and this is one of the smaller books. Once I finish it I can say that I've seen scarier.

When I look back at the beach, the women put up a volleyball net, and started playing. I get up and stretch my arms. I crack my back and my neck. I walk towards the volleyball net.

"Look everyone, Siren's favorite boy has decided to come play with us." One of the officers shouted.

"This boy can take you on." I smirk.

They take me up on my request. Five officers against little old me. They hit the ball to me and I sent it back. They think that because they have five, they can take me out.

They send the ball over the net. I jump up and spike at the feet of one of the captains. She jumps back. That's one point for me.

I look at them and their faces get serious. "Oh, no." I whisper. They got aggressive and got faster. They ended spiking the ball in my face. It left a mark. They laughed. I let my guard down. We continued our battle with the ball, taking shots at each other. I tried not to use the force too much. I hope I didn't bite off more than I can chew.

I served the ball and got ready. I finally noticed a pattern. I don't think they even noticed it. They would instinctively go for either the front of the box or the back of it. Rarely would they go for the middle, but when they did, it was one officer. I hit it to that officer, and wouldn't you know it, they hit it where I thought they would.

I sent my ball to the officer on the bottom left. She hit it so that it would only just go over the edge. I rushed up and shot it down at the officer in the top right. She was a bit weaker. Half the time I would get a point off her, the other half she would send it to the back of my box.

This time I got a point. I just needed to get one more point to win. They needed three.

"I think I'm going to beat you" I say. The women didn't seem to like that. I served the ball again and I may have used the force to make sure I won. I may or may not have bashed the ball so hard that it popped. I may or may not have been yelled at after that, and I might have had to buy a new ball.

Siren and Lily left the beach by the time I won, and Siren came back with a pair of jeans and a tee shirt she threw at me.

"How did you know the sizes I wear?"

"Do you want to know?" Siren said

"Not really."

The women waved bye to me. Siren had Ninalex and Hawaii with her.

Siren had a smile on her face, and that could never be good.

"We've been called to the home of the emperor. He's having a banquet today with many of the highest-ranking officers, and the politicians. Of course, I will be taking part of this, but you all will be guards."

"That's dangerous… that's the point." I say. They want the order to come out of the shadows. I may have to kill one or two. I hope they aren't stupid enough to attack here. Who knows how many mavens are going to be there.

"Exactly. If the order is stupid enough to try anything, we'll crush them."

I nod my head. Siren walks into a three Michelin Star restaurant and purchased two bottles of wine. They were both a few hundred dollars. She handed them to me, and I handed Ninalex my bag.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"open it." I say

"Alright" She opened it and I walked into the bag. I had a cold room in my bag and placed the alcohol there. Siren did like to spend a lot on this sort of stuff, this whole room was filled with it, all costing hundreds of dollars. I changed quickly before getting out of the bag. Since some of my clothes has been going missing in my room on the ship, I placed most of it in here. When I walk out Siren was waiting for something.

* * *

"Lancelot will be arriving shortly to bring us to the emperor's home. All the Darths will be there. I need you all to keep the house safe for a few hours."

"How many mavens will be there?"

"I don't know. At least 2." Siren said. A limo drove up to us. Siren got in. Siren made told us to get in, and we started to drive. We were taken to the airfield. There were some very nice-looking ships, most I would assume were stolen from Naboo, or other planets that make luxury ships. They were all painted black.

I saw Lancelot standing in front of one of the nicest ships. Siren waved to him and started walking towards him.

He looked at me then at Hawaii.

"Who's the Twi'lek?" He asked

"She's Ninalex. She was a Jedi in training that came over to our side." Siren said.

"Alright. Don't do anything stupid." We went on the ship and shortly after, it took off.

"Where's your crew Lancelot?" Asked Siren.

"I sent them ahead. No need to waste their time." Lancelot grabbed a bottle and opened it. He took out a glass and handed it to Siren, then drank the rest of it. Siren looked at him, I think she was impressed.

"You finished it off without taking a breath." Siren said

"This whole thing is making me nervous. The Order is highly skilled at teleportation. They can teleport into the house, take out an official and vanish like that. I don't like this." Lancelot put the empty bottle down. Siren laughed.

"Idiot, the emperor has a shield that cancels out magic." Siren looked at the glass. I watched as she stared into the glass. Her eyes opened very slightly, and she downed the drink. She tried to hide it, but somethings on her mind.

* * *

The rest of the trip goes on slowly. We didn't talk to each other. We flew over Greece, and the pilot gave the codes, and landed close by. We were close by and walked ten minutes. When we got to the emperor's house, Empress Khione getting walking around the perimeter. She turned and saw our group.

She walked over to our group and told us

"A rebel was found near our home, carrying a bomb. He said the order did something to him, before we killed him. We need you to be on your best for tonight." She said

Ninalex, Hawaii and I bowed. Siren and Lancelot went to the house.

"I don't know the Twi'lek, but if Agent Pennsylvania vouches for you I will trust you, but if you're a liability, I will kill you. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Ninalex said

"Good. It's good to see you again Karel." She said, then turned around.

"What was that last bit about?"

"I saved her life, and the lives of her children." I say. How long has it been since then? It's been months.

"Oh yes, you will be stationed inside the house, but will eventually go to the outside of the house. Two mavens are stationed at every entrance. The inside of the house may be spell proof, but the outside is far from that." Khione said. She gave us all papers, showing our routes and the times we should arrive to them at. She is very thorough.

"It will be done my Empress." I say. I look at Hawaii. This house isn't small at all. For it to have two mavens at every entrance, how many were recalled from action for this?

Ce came up again.

"Hello Master."

She appeared outside of my helmet again. Hawaii looked at Ce.

"You have an AI? Why don't I have one?"

"Hello their Agent Hawaii. I have no knowledge as to why I am the only AI. I help master whenever he needs it." I hated that she called me master. It just feels… wrong.

"That still doesn't answer why I don't have one."

"I don't know. I haven't asked the emperor as to why he put an AI in my suit. Ce, please come back into my helmet, and stop doing that." She went back into my helmet.

"Doing what?" She asked like she didn't know.

Hawaii smiled at me. "Looks like we're going to spend all of tonight together."

"What do you want me to say?"

The night fell. I still didn't see which mavens were here. I heard that I was the only Big 5 member here. I think Agents Alabama and Montana were here. That's All I heard about them. I never really learned the names of the other maven, except for Hawaii and Alaska, and the other Big 5 of course.

Ninalex was put on a different route from me, but I hear that Siren is making sure the other Darths were acquainted with her. I don't Envy her. I know the Darths, but she had only known the darkness of Siren before today. Now she's in the den of lions.

I was sitting when I hear noise outside. The Banquet was well underway at this point, with lots of Alcohol being served, so I don't know if anyone else noticed it.

I go to the door and open it slightly. I see six dead people, and a maven in what looked like a pirate standing over them. I close the door.

"What was out there?" She asked.

"A few dead rebels, nothing Big." She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down. Our next spot was inside the library. They have a library? I looked at the floor plans, and it is huge. They must have thousands of books. We move to the library and tell the mavens that we were taking their position. Over the past few stations, the mavens recognized me. I never liked that.

We were in the library, and I decided that I should look around for something interesting. I walked towards this book. The force was telling me to move to it. It was a few rows away, but it was the only thing on my mind.

As I turned to get into the row, I saw Siren looking at the book, reading a page about something. She had a look on her face. She looks at me and waves me over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I got bored. Don't Worry, Ninalex is very entertaining. She's got way with words telling her stories of our missions."

"What are you reading about?"

"Come look at this page."

* * *

The first thing that I saw was a necklace. I caught the title of the page.

Horcrux.

"What's a Horcrux?" I asked Siren

"It's something only three people have completed. I am one of them." Kadabra was behind us.

"Sorry Kadabra. Something dragged me to this book." Siren said

"It's not your fault. I doubt even you could make one, so what's the harm of telling you."

"Who are the other two?" I asked

"Herpo, and Voldemort." Herpo? "They are made to keep us alive. They've been affective." Kadabra started to stroll left and right.

"They are items that we put a fraction of our soul into. Voldemort had a few of them. I destroyed many of them." Kadabra took the book from Siren's hands.

"Trying to make one has killed more than one person. Only the truly strong in the dark side in the force can make one." He said

The house shook. My arm flashed with a call to all the mavens.

"Two dragons have been spotted and are attacking the house."

* * *

Everyone heard the notice.

Khione, Lancelot, Herpo, the mavens, the guards, the officers, and the politicians. Everyone heard the roar of the Dragon.

Khione was the first one to move.

"Agent Maryland, Get my children and the Politicians down to the panic room. Everyone else, we have a dragon to kill."

I heard this over Ninalex's comm. How was I hearing this? Never Mind, we need to get out there and take down the beasts. I see the rage on Kadabra's face. The order will get it now. Why did they attack his home? What were they thinking?

All of us were out in the front Yard. So many cyber crystal-based weapons activated all at once. The hums of lightsabers and other weapons ringed in my ears. It's been so long since I heard anything like this. I was nostalgic, but I had to have my head in the game. Over one fifth of all the mavens were here, and all the Darths too. The order must be hoping that I will betray Kadabra here. They are sorely mistaken. With this new development, I must learn all that I can about the horcrux.

One of the dragons swooped down, and breathed fire, but Khione stopped it with her ice, creating a mist. The other dragon landed right in front of one of the mavens. Lancelot walked over and put his hands on the beast's open jaws.

Khione stopped the dragon from breathing fire by using ice. This was our chance. All the mavens went forward to stop the dragon from moving. Hawaii and I ran to the side of it. It tried to turn to us, but Lancelot held it in place. Hawaii pulled out a knife and as she was sliding down its wing and cut it. I finished cutting the left wing off. It tried to cry, but the other mavens cut off it's other wing, its ears, it's legs, and its arm. Lancelot then ripped the jaw off the dragon. Siren then jumped on top of its head, then jammed her lightsaber into it. The Dragon was dead, and I think that was a mercy.

We're still missing another dragon. I looked up and saw Kadabra fighting this one alone. I hear something behind me, then my stomach started to do a gymnastics routine worthy of the Olympic Gold. When I stop, I'm wobbling slightly but I refuse to let go of my stomach.

In front of me was one of the wizards. As soon as I looked at him, he hit me with a paralyzing spell.

"We have another mission for you. Kadabra will be leaving for Mandalore in just over a month. Rig his ship with explosives." I don't know who this guy is. He's hiding in shadows.

"No."

"Then find someway to kill the emperor."

"No."

"I didn't want to do this." He pulled out a wand "Imperio!"

My mind seemed to calm down. It felt like bliss. Where was I again?

"You will kill the emperor." That seems like a swell Idea.

No.

Why am I questioning this feeling?

This isn't me

How do you know that?

Because I am me.

You are too up tight. Let yourself relax. You deserve it.

Leave my mind.

No, I am your mind.

No, you're not. There is only one me. That's me. I would never be like this.

But I am you. I am the you that you should be striving for. Like killing the emperor will be hard.

Get out of my head.

It's our head

No, it's NOT!

I scream. This drew the attention of the Darths. Siren moved at top speeds and slammed the butt of her blade into the wizard's head. Lancelot picks him up and breaks his legs. Then his back.

The second dragon fell to the Earth, dead, and Kadabra jumped right in front of me. He looked at my eyes.

"You were hit by an Imperio spell." He tossed me towards Siren. She caught me.

"What's Imperio? Why do you look like you want to kill me?" I ask. I'm freaking out. Herpo moves towards me and smiles.

"I know a way to get rid of that." I don't like how he said that.

"So, do I" Siren said. Siren pulled out one of the Vials and poured the content of it down my throat. It was still terrible.

"Now, what did this scum tell you." Kadabra said.

"I told him to kill you!"

Kadabra laughed.

"Everyone except for the allies of this maven go back to the house."

Siren, Hawaii, and Khione stayed. Kadabra laughed again. "You thought he would be able to kill me?"

The order member growled.

"You killed my family. I want to kill you."

"I'll give you one free shot." Kadabra smiled at the man. "Your name, it's Dean Thomas right."

Dean pulled out his wand, but Khione froze his hands. Dean screamed.

"I never said my wife would give you the same privilege." Kadabra smashed Dean's frozen hands. Dean still had a fire in his eyes, but then Kadabra looked directly down into Dean's eyes.

I hold out my lightsaber to Kadabra. He looks at me, then takes it. He puts it on Deans head, then he turned it on. He handed me my lightsaber back.

"Trust me, you are no threat to me." Kadabra turned his back on me. He's very cocky, but after All I've seen, he's earned it.

Siren put her hand on my shoulder.

"The same goes for me. He's put you under my watch." Siren goes back to the house. Khione and I were left looking at the dragon.

"Drakon will enjoy the parts." Khione took a breath. She looked at me. "My husband doesn't scare easily. If you think you do throw that notion away. I am still grateful about what you did for my children, but if you're not cured, I will not hesitate to end you."

"What's this Imperio spell? It felt… good"

"Yes, I would assume so. It is one of the unforgivable curses."

"I've never heard of them."

"I would think so. Hogwarts no longer teaches that sort of thing. What do you know about magic?" We started walking.

"Not much. It teleports you, it can freeze things, it can do whatever Imperio did to me."

"It does so much more. It's an aspect of the force. In magic there are three spells that were and are outlawed. We have a single prison for people who use these spells. It's called Azkaban. It once held the worst criminals in the magic world. It's much useful in that aspect, since the only two groups that use magic are the order and our empire."

"Who do you keep in this prison then?"

"We have ten wizards and witches in there for using the killing curse. The rest is full of Drakon's test subjects. Not even Mandalore is as depraved as the people in this. It reeks in the smell of the Dark side. It's one of the worst fates on Gaia." Khione stopped for a second.

"How do you keep the prisoners from breaking out?"

"We have creatures that keep them in check. Dementors. They suck out your soul. Nasty and painful. Now these three curses are casted by these words. Imperio, as you already know. It is the only pleasant one. The second is Crucio, the Cruciatus Curse. It doesn't harm you physically, but its like every inch of your body is covered with piercing flaming knives. It turned Lancelot's parent into… The third curse, the killing curse. It's cast using the words Avada Kedavra. My husband almost lost his life when he was about two. Voldemort loved this spell. He was so skilled that he could kill dozens of wizards in seconds. He was truly terrifying. He was nothing compared to my husband. He cut Voldemort down is seconds."

The image filled my head.

"I see why it's illegal. Is there any way to beat it?"

"Only two people are known to survive it. One is in that house. The other is in the Order. Siblings at war."

Kadabra. Hailey. How did they survive?

"Now, let's go back in. I think the order won't try another attack. Two dragons were slaughtered tonight. What could they do?" We walked in.

Khione and I walked towards the table. All the Darths were sitting down except for Drakon.

"Go back to the library." Siren said.

* * *

I went back, and I opened the door and saw a man with a pile of books looking for something. I step up behind him and tap him on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Who are you?" I asked

"Darth Drakon. Head of the ISD. Now leave me."

That's how he introduces himself. "Shouldn't you be out in the main hall."

"I have more important work." I looked at the book and saw Horcrux on the page. What is he doing?

"I said I have work to do. Now get out of my sight." I went back to the door and stood

Why is he studying about the Horcrux? What does he think He'll find out?

Hawaii and I moved to the Balcony and we looked out at the trees at the edge of the property.

"They did this all, so they could get you to kill the emperor. That's embarrassing."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious, you aren't who I would think of first when I think about someone who could even come close to the emperor."

"Hey."

"It's true."

"Fine. You have Point. The emperor is powerful, more so than me, but do you think he's more powerful than the other Sith Lord in the galaxy?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Sidious is just a myth." Hawaii says. Oh, how wrong she is.

"What if he isn't?"

"Then I'm sure the emperor would defeat him." Hawaii said smiling.

"Imperio" I heard "Sleep. When I leave you'll wake up."

Hailey Potter was standing on the railing.

"We've got the camera on his ship. Many people are dying every day. Don't mess this up. I know what you can do. Use the force thing to kill the pilot when I tell you. After you do that, we'll find each other again."

"That is an unforgivable curse." I tell her.

"I know. Don't worry, she'll be better when I leave. Do your part." She teleports away, and Hawaii wakes up.

Ce looks fuzzy. I tap my head and her image clears up.

"Master, something stopped me. I don't know what. I've lost all memory of the last minute."

"It's alright Ce. Nothing happened, just a bug or something."

 _ **Author's Notes: BEACH EPISODE! But really, that wasn't the important part. Next chapter, the Attack on Coruscant.**_

 _ **This story is getting closer to ending. Just a few more chapters before the whole story will be revealed.**_

 _ **What do you guys think of the Order?**_

 _ **May the Force be With You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	13. Chapter 13: Coruscant Jail Break

**Chapter 13**

 **After some time on Gaia, Karel and the rest return to active duty. Karel and the others went on many missions around the galaxy, slowly noticing a rise in casualties.**

I went to a ceremony on Dantooine. I was to represent the Big 5 since the others were on important missions. No, I don't care that I'm stuck at this boring meeting while my other teammates are out galivanting across the galaxy.

I was one of the first ones to get the award, then I was put on guard duty… I've got a few choice words for the person in charge of this, involving some colorful language that would make a grandmother faint. They only gave me a medal, so I would come and defend the place. You know what? I don't care.

No, I don't care at all. This is fine. Nothing that I see right now is wrong.

Emperor Kadabra is here too, and he seems even more board than I am. He looks out over the crowd, and then at me. "Do your job." His eyes said.

I circle around the building and find a vending machine. Maybe a soda will help to keep me awake. I buy a Coke and continue to walk around the building. After I finish the can I toss it in a can and smirk.

"Is this all our guards can do here? Toss cans of Soda in the bin"

I turn and see Lancelot standing in behind me. I salute him. Where'd that come from?

"Just needed something to keep me up. I always hated these types of things. If we do good, why do we need to be rewarded?"

"I like that attitude. I have a few questions for you."

"I'll answer them to the best of my ability."

"First thing, what do you know of Coruscant?"

"As much as anyone else, that it's the capital of the republic, the home of the Jedi temple, and the Senate. It's very heavily defended."

"Anything else?"

"When it's night the city had an orange glow to it. It has one trillion people on it."

"Have you heard of RJCDC?"

I've been there, to ask questions of course, not as a prisoner.

"I heard that was a prison. Hold scum comparable to those at Mandalore and Azkaban."

"Yes, so you've heard correctly. We have an Agent who is in there, and they have become a liability. We're coming up with a task force to attack the compound and find the agent."

"Who's the Agent?"

"Her name is Barriss Offee." Great, we're going to have to deal with her. She's my forth most hated person. She killed one of my friends.

"When will we leave?"

"After all the Mavens I select are finished up with their missions."

I nod.

"Now you should get back to your job." I nod and turn the corner. YES! Take that Guys, I won't be stuck on some backwater planet.

* * *

After the ceremony, I was brought onto Lancelot's ship. I didn't see Murphy anywhere.

"Where's Agent New York?" I asked Lancelot.

"He won't be on this mission. To have you on this mission I had to lend New York to Siren."

Oh, the poor soul. I hope Siren isn't so perverted when he's on the ship.

"Who are the other Mavens then?"

"You know them very well."

Does he mean…?

Daniel, Cecelia, and Dragonfist walk through the doors. Yep, they want only the best on this mission.

We all lineup. We stood still as we flew to Coruscant, or five thousand klicks from it.

Lancelot called us to attention.

"You are here today upon executive order from the Emperor himself. Your target is the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. Your mission is to evacuate any prisoners willing to join the Empire. But your true mission is to kill a Jedi padawan by the name of Barriss Offee, along with any prisoners who stand against us."

He added a few details there from what I heard.

"When do we start?" Daniel asked, smiling widely. Of course, he would. I still see him as a friend, but he probably shouldn't be fighting every day, it's bad for him and his menta health.

"Soon. The _Deathshead_ will not be setting down on the planet. Five hours ago, we deployed experimental troops to infiltrate Coruscant, and they will send a patrol transport to pick you up. From there, you're on your own." I don't like experimental troops. Nothing good comes from them.

"What about extraction?" I ask. I did think that was what we were going for. I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to ending her, but could she be a benefit to the Empire?

"A Trireme will be sent to attack the planet in 10 and remain here for 5 minutes. If you're not onboard when it arrives…no one will come back. Am I understood?" He ignored me.

"Sir yes sir!" We said in unison.

"Good. Lieutenant open the hatch!"

We get onto the ship and lock our helmets on. Dragonfist said something, but I didn't hear him. We all had on jetpacks, and when we jumped out of the ship we turned on our jetpacks. We moved to this ship that had it's hatch open. It was republic, so that's probably our stop.

It took some time, but we eventually got to the ship. When we got inside we turned off the jetpacks on our back.

* * *

We heard a monotonous, yet intimidating voice call out "Hello."

"You're the experimental troops?" Daniel asked. They felt weird. Something was off about them. They were dressed up as Coruscant Guards. "We were sent to test our capability in combat and assist you on your mission. What are your orders?"

"Alright. Here's what we do." I said. No one was taking the role of the leader. We needed one, so I raised to the occasion.

"Tejas, you will remain on the transport to lay suppressing fire. This transport is the only way out of here. Agents Illinois, Massachusetts, you will be coming with me on this mission."

"I have a question." It was Daniel. Of course, it's him. "Who named you leader?" He stepped next to me to intimidate me. He thinks that would work? I hold back from laughing. He hasn't seen what I've seen.

"Because I know how to lead people." I hope he wasn't thinking I was going to back down. I don't back down. "I have experience with leadership and I am giving you the opportunity to do what you enjoy. Unless you have a problem with that." I added. I was half expecting Daniel to throw a punch. Why is he acting like this? It's almost as if he hates me. Why?

Illinois chuckled darkly at the response. "I have none. Alright, you win."

"Good." One of the disguised troops said, "Because we are exactly 30 klicks above Coruscant's surface and closing in on the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center."

We get our weapons ready. We landed, and I looked out.

"I count at least twenty." Daniel said.

"The next question is how many of them are hiding." I say. I think I have a good estimate, about thirty clones were here at any one time.

"Killing them would bring out the clones."

One of the experimental troops leave the ship and walk towards the troops. He comes back after a minute. Did they figure us out? Then the troop grabs a blaster. Daniel shook his head in excitement for the battle, then scratched his armor with his knives. The clones figured something was off. Now it was time for this troop to taste battle. He ran forward, and to his credit, he was doing very well.

He got hit in the chest, and I was sure that he was going to fall after that hit, but he didn't. No matter how many times he was shot, he kept charging, firing at the clones. After he got to the clone formation he punched one so hard that he snapped the clone's neck.

"Let's move out." I say. We get out, but I'm surprised, today they have less troops then they normally do. We killed all but one. The last clone pulled out a thermal detonator and tossed it at the troop. It exploded, but the troop was still standing. It was a droid that had human skin on it. It's ugly.

It grabs the clone and squeezed him so tight that this chest was destroyed.

"Well… that was easy."

"Believe me. The fun's about to come."

Cecilia went back to the ship, and the droids went to the control panel. It ripped out the panel. I just look at it. You have to be kidding me. It ripped out some wires, and that opened the door. Five clones were waiting, but Daniel took care of them quickly.

"You. Stay with the ship. We don't want people to know of your existence." I order the droid. I salute and goes back to the ship.

* * *

We start our trek into the prison, and shortly get stopped by clones with electrostaffs. Nothing we couldn't handle. The clones didn't have heart problems anymore. Daniel took one of them out. The clone was still breathing. Not a sight I wanted to see.

The clones thought they could defeat us. I think by the time we got to the elevator we killed sixty clones.

One of the droids pressed the button to lower us. When we got to the floor we were looking for clones surrounded the elevator. I sent out a force push to knock them over the edge. I heard as they all fell to the ground.

The prisoners all came to see our handywork.

Dragonfist told me "I've got this."

He cleared his throat and used the force to amplify his voice. "Prisoners of the Republic, it is a pleasure to meet you. We are agents who were sent by Emperor Kadabra himself. He offers you all a chance to make yourselves greater than what you were and join the Sith Empire."

I think we're starting to get a few of them.

"For all those who wish to join the Empire, cover your mouths and noses and hold it for as long as you can."

I knew what he was doing. How did he know about that?

"Illinois, do it." Daniel knows about it too? I wonder how many will have blind faith in us.

"I thought you'd never ask." Daniel waves his hand and the emergency protocols in the cells activate. Tiny pieces of the wall slide open and white gas starts filling the cell. Those who are not holding their breath fall to the ground, wheezing slightly before going still. After a few seconds, the mist clears out and the cells become breathable again.

"Congratulations. You are all hired." He says, also magnifying the voice via the Force then follows his Force instincts to one of the cells and investigates it.

"I know that some of you may question whether or not the Empire will have the strength to destroy the Jedi and the Republic that has thrown you in here to rot. Which is why I will show you something." I feel sorry for her. She had no idea what was going to happen. He then uses the Force to de-activate the barrier keeping the fallen Jedi in her cell and a platform makes its way to her.

Daniel drags her out by the throat. "As you might have realized by now, this is Barriss Offee, a fallen Jedi who bombed the Temple. However, what you might not know is that she managed to also betray the Emperor. Let her be an example to any who would dare attempt to betray us."

He pulls out his weapon and activates it. places it against Barriss's stomach. She screams in pain as the spinning weapon cuts through her flesh and blood starts spilling on the metal surface. But Daniel doesn't stop there; he lets go of his hostage with his right hand and plunges it into the young ex-Jedi's stomach. She screams even louder as Daniel rips out the vermiform appendix, followed by her entire large intestine and wraps the thick organ around her neck. She starts choking, grasping for any strand of life she has left, but it drains away with her blood after several seconds of agony.

I was disgusted by this. It's a good thing I had my helmet on or they might have seen my anger towards Daniel. No one deserves to go out like that. Not even her.

What about Skywalker?

That's different.

Is it?

Yes, he's going to become Vader and kill all the Jedi. He would deserve this.

But you just said that no one deserves this.

Skywalker's different.

Is he?

I don't have time for this.

"I was wondering when I could try that move." Daniel says, stretching his arms casually.

I could feel Boba Fett. Was the one who led Vader to my master. He had admiration for the kill, while most of the others were horrified.

"For the rest of you, step onto the platforms and join our war. You will be given freedom, citizenship and the chance at revenge against the Jedi. The Republic's destruction is the will of the Force, and we are its instrument."

The prisoners come to me, and they bow. They proclaim loyalty to me. I notice one prisoner. He wasn't the typical prisoner for here. I would have to ask him why he's here. We divided ourselves with ten prisoners to get us all up. I was the last one, and when I got up, and left the prison there was a scene of pure chaos.

* * *

Explosions from Acclamators firing and being fired upon lit up the sky. The Droid that was left some how got a rocket launcher and fired it at a landing ship, hitting it. Assassin fighters littered the sky with transport and landing ships. The explosions from all the ships dazed some of the criminals except for the bounty hunters. We had a single Trireme-class light warship in the sky.

Most of the prisoners got on transport ships. We had two of them.

"Come on. Let's go!" Tejas shouted. My group splits in two and we got on the transports.

"How did you get a 2nd transport?"

"Some members of the Coruscant Guard decided to investigate why none of the clones were responding to their transmissions. We killed them and took their transport." One of the prisoners said.

The transports continue to rise in the air, their front-mounted twin missile launchers firing a set of missiles at a pair of ARC-170s, making them explode in balls of fire that crash to the ground. Tejas runs to the side of the ship and lifts up her plasma rifle before firing it on the cockpit of an ARC-170 they fly over. It takes 3 shots to punch through the glass of the cockpit and the resulting explosion coats the inside of the remaining cockpit red before it crashes into Coruscant's lower levels, sending a slender spire crashing to the ground and crushing a few sentients. I looked down at the bodies. What a waste.

The prisoners whoop. I shake my head. We move to the Ship. A yellow Jedi starfighter comes up behind our convoy, and shots down an Assassin fighter. We land in the ship. The republic launched a bombing run in our docking bay, but the shields take in all the energy. The bay doors closes, and shortly after we go into beam space.

Lancelot come up to us. "I want to hear the status of your mission. What is the fate of Boba Fett and Barriss Offee?"

Why does he care about Boba? Dragonfist gave the mission report.

"Boba Fett has been successfully evacuated as per the Emperor's order, along with 49 more prisoners. They will need some…disciplining, but they have the potential of becoming fine soldiers. Psycho here murdered Barriss as an example to those who would try and defect."

"Good job. How did the Adaptors perform in the field?" Lancelot laughed about what Dragonfist called Daniel. I don't think he really heard what Dragonfist said. Either that or he doesn't care. I don't know which.

"General, I speak for all of us when I say they are the best one-man slaughterhouses I've ever seen. Just one of them crushed an entire clone battalion and survived a thermal detonator to the face. However, you really need to have some clone personality and actions installed into their heads; their actions tipped the clones off that something was wrong, and they resort to killing their enemies too fast. I have no problems with that, but it won't work if they are going to impersonate guards." He was like a kid in a candy story. It was unnerving the way he was so excited.

"I see. Good job to all of you. I will have some soldiers give our new recruits a tour of the ship before Operation: RIPPER begins its second phase. Dismissed!"

* * *

We left Lancelot. Me and Cecelia went to the break room. I slumped on the couch. She got a cup of Coffee.

"What did Daniel do?"

"He opened Barriss's stomach, then hung her with her own intestines. I think he need some mental attention. He's going to kill someone in a blood rage."

"That's horrible. No one deserves that."

"And yet we see his depravity. He's changed since Hogwarts. I think he hates me."

"He's our friend. Don't say stuff like that."

"You don't see his eyes. He hates me, and I don't know why." I have only one idea. He hates three of us. He thinks that Cecilia, Murphy and I think we're better than him. I don't. I don't want to be compared to him. If he does this regularly, then he's just an animal. Nothing better than that.

"Does… Does he hate me?"

"I think so. He probably hates Murphy as well, since it's the three of us he sees talking to each other. I think he has an Idea that we think we're better than him"

"I don't think that."

"I never said you did. It's what he thinks of us."

The big 5 split up again. I went back to my ship and Murphy went back with Lancelot. Siren took Hawaii and was accompanied by Cecilia and the Empress to Deveron. They took the planet and fought the Jedi. Khione even took Cecilia under her wing.

I go back to my room and fall on the pillow. I place my hands under them, and I feel a box. I take it out and look at it.

I open it and see a note.

"It's time." A screen turns on, and I see a pilot. This is Kadabra's pilot, and Kadabra must be going to Mandalore. He leaves the room. I know what I have to do. I call upon the dark side of the force, and I choke the pilot. I see him holding onto his neck, then falling towards the planet. A tiny device on the bottom of the control panel goes off. Smoke rises from the panel.

The Emperor come into the room, and I see something that I never thought I would. Hailey Potter was transmitting to her brother.

"What is going on?" Kadabra asked

"Let me enlighten you, Emperor. Your ship is now under the control of the soldiers of the order of the Phoenix. We are going to avenge all those you have killed in your merciless quests for power. Your arrogance will become your downfall. After all these years, I have come to believe in Irony. What better examples is there, seeing you perish at the same inhumane prison you constructed? Goodbye, Big Brother."

My transmission cut off.

If he survives this, then I will never again help the order. If he survives, I will be his loyal soldier. I will be the weapon he uses against his enemies.

If.

 _ **Author's Notes: This one is mainly chapter 22 but ends at the beginning of chapter 24.**_

 _ **This chapter has a lot of blood and Gore in it. That isn't going to be the usual. This story is going to be ending soon.**_

 _ **If you like this, check out my story, Jedi Hunter: The Second Great War.**_

 _ **May the Force be With you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	14. Chapter 14: End of the Chiss

**Chapter 14**

 **News of the Assassination attempt on the emperor spread like wild fire. No one knew that Karel had anything to do with it except him and the Order.**

I was called to meet with the emperor. Did he know that I had a hand in the crash? It's not like I'll be working for the order anymore. If I want to get home, I must do it with Kadabra's help.

I got on the arrow the emperor provided me.

"You're going to the Black Phoenix. That's all I know"

Oh great. The pilot has no clue either.

We exited beamspace and I saw dozens of ships. I don't think the empire had ever made a force this big. Are we going to attack Coruscant? We docked, and I was met with a squadron of imperials. They led me to the bridge, and there he was, sitting in on his throne.

He looked at me.

"Agent Pennsylvania, step forward."

I went to the throne and went to one knee. I can feel the power. How did I never see it before? He is more powerful than even Sidious.

"I have answered your call my lord."

"I can see that. As you may or may not know, I was recently attacked by the Order of the Phoenix. They have shown to me that you were just a distraction. For this reason, you are given this glorious mission. We are going to attack the Chiss home world. We have two mavens on the job for this one."

"My lord, Only two? Is that enough?"

I felt pain throughout my body, and realized it was the Force. I cancelled out the effect.

"That is your answer. That would have incapacitated a lesser being."

He was testing me.

"I see my lord. Who shall be the other Maven coming with me?"

"Agent Alaska. You have helped him capture Agamar. Now he's been using the planet to grow in the dark side. Have you been there recently?"

"No."

"It's now nothing more than a ball of ice."

My eyes open wide.

"How is that possible?"

"The powers of the Dark side are great. You have shown incredible strength, and a great tactical mind, but you have yet to show many great achievements in the dark side. This will change that."

"What will I be doing?"

"You will see. Now, I do have a question for you."

"Ask whatever my lord. The answers yours."

"Do you know what a wound in the force is?"

"I know that the Jedi purge four millennia ago was headed and closed by wounds in the force. I know they have incredible power. They are created when massive amounts of live are lost."

"Correct. The event that was the making of the three Sith lord and lost Jedi was the destruction of Mandalore V. Do you remember when the empire was formed?"

"Yes. I didn't see much of the destruction, but I saw the affects it's had on Gaia." Only a half truth.

"Yes, you see, I believe that when I eradicated the Wizards, that is caused another wound in the force to come about. I think you are that wound."

"I would doubt that. There's nothing special about me."

"Modesty will not save you here. Now silence, so I can put to words why I think this."

I stopped talking.

"You would have been about 13 years old when it happened. You most likely have Jedi blood running in your veins, no matter how small. Your ancestor was a Jedi master who was killed in the line of action defending the Bothan home world. We have records of the name popping up a few times in history, and about the time of Year 1, the name pops up again in Israel. Some sources point to him being one of the wise men."

The emperor pulled up documents and handed them to Karel.

"Thought the chance of you heraldically gaining the force after so long is almost zero. We have no real records of you until you saved my wife. You were a simple farmer. This would be waved off as mere coincidence, but there is one thing that can't be proven, but I can feel. You are off."

"What do you mean my lord?"

"You feel wrong. It's as if the force is trying to erase you. You are unique. I have been watching you closely, and I have been very cautious about you. No one just appears out of nowhere. Some how you slipped past both the wizarding world, and my empire. That would suggest that you obtained the force, in a since, recently. That points to you being a wound in the Force."

"Even if I was, why would that matter?"

"You truly are uncreative, or slow. Wounds in the force are powerful tool against force users. Now that I know that I can trust you, I shall use you. That is why only two mavens are required. If you weren't a wound, I probably would have sent at least half of the mavens on this mission."

Wow. He's putting a lot of pressure on my shoulders.

"I can trust Siren to keep you in check if you ever had any thought to try and take my seat."

"I would never."

"You are SITH!" He pounded his fist on the throne "It is in your nature to conquer! If you have no ambition, then you will be cast aside as the filth you are. Only true Sith are worthy to be in my empire. Do you think the seat of any of the Darths is secure?! I doubt Siren isn't experiencing sleepless nights because she has three rivals on her ship. That forces her to be on her best."

"I understand. I haven't thought of Siren as a rival." He was wrong about one thing, and why I know I'm not a wound in the force. I am not from this universe.

"And this is how you will fail. If you aren't ready to kill another Sith your as good as dead."

"I've been a fool."

"Yes, you have, but you are still a warrior. Now you will be sent down to the planet. You will go to where I want you to go, then you will kill every Chiss that gets in your way."

* * *

About half an hour later I'm ready and on the Arrow. We have a squad of imperials with us, and a squad of imperials on the other ship. Alaska's with me.

We take off and we get ready to get to the ground. We were shooting plasma blasts, but they weren't distracted enough to not notice us. The other Arrow had a hard landing, but there's was a million times easier than ours. The Chiss shot at us, killing the pilot. We crashed into the ground. Alaska and I were the only ones who survived. I cut open the door. Four Chiss troops were standing in my way. I grabbed them by with force and allowed Alaska to freeze them. I crushed them.

"We're only a few minutes from where we were meant to land. We have to get moving." I said

"Agreed." Alaska said

We move forward, killing four squads of Chiss that tried to ambush the other Arrow.

The planet was so cold. Ce came up in my helmet

"Master, would you like the heater mode to be activated?"

"Is that even a real question?" Since I learned about these different things about my suit, I've been unlocking them. I've unlocked them all, but I forgot about some of them, like the Centralia mode.

It goes off and I feel warmer immediately. Before we could get to the other Arrow, ten whole squads of Chiss pop us.

"Good. I thought this was going to be boring." I said. I pull out my lightsaber and fire a blade at first Chiss that was trying to fight me. They had a thermal detonator, so I used the force to activate it. I tossed the body by the top of mountain. It exploded and caused an avalanche.

The Chiss see what I did. They get to places to hide, Alaska and I put up our hands up.

The snow doesn't crush us. I can't say the same for the other Chiss. Some of them survived. I can't say how many, but I still feel them. Once Alaska and I get out of the snow we're getting shot at. Alaska swore then fired at nothing. They were concealing themselves.

"Ce, make those coal blasts."

"Will do."

The bell moved back, and a ball of carbon is formed in the air. It burns whoever and whatever it touches. I shot it towards where the Chiss were. I think I got one, since I started hearing screaming. There was a large hole in the snow.

"Get down." I tell Alaska. I never tried this, but I started to form multiple coal shots. After I had a dozen made, I fired them in a circle around me. Some of them were wastes, but some hit more Chiss.

"Now!" I yell. Alaska gets up and uses the force with me to push the snow away from us. He goes to the west and I go to the east. We start our slaughter of the Chiss, and since my coal blasts melted the snow, we have a nice trail to get to them.

When I get to my bunch, I turn on my lightsaber. They scream something I couldn't understand. I make another coal shot and fire it at the Chiss. It hit one right on the head, going though them. I use the force to destroy their cover, then jump down. At least thirty Chiss were there. I soon changed that. I quickly take out four.

I switch to Vibro blade form, and a blade comes out. As I swing my saber, I'm cutting down others with my other hand. They stood no chance. When I got to the last one, I picked them up, then sent an electric wave threw them. They were fried so good that a cannibal would be able to eat it.

I may or may not know a cannibal. I think they're a cannibal, but I can't prove anything. I've been keeping an eye on that Agent. I think they would take a bite out of this body. They weren't of the fifty state Mavens. Which maven was it again? I don't know.

I take a sample of blood from the Chiss. Each of them besides the BBQ. I was going to send them to one of the cloners we captured to discover things about this race. We have almost no information about them.

I get out of my hole, and Alaska gets out of his dragging a frozen Chiss with him.

"Hey, this one told me that the thousands of Chiss fled before we came. I think they found out somehow."

"We'll tell the emperor after our mission is over." We get moving. We walk to the edge of the ridge and I see the troops fighting the Chiss.

* * *

One of the troops were hit and went down. This caused one of the other troops to charge.

"Save that troop please."

"Got it."

Alaska shot the Chiss before the troop would waste her life.

"Good Job trooper." He said sarcastically

"Agreed." I add. We go to where they were.

"What's that?" One of the troops asked. I looked at the sky. The ship was launching a dozen arrows, carrying something

It comes towards us. I see a Chiss ship trying to flee from the fight, but we destroy it easily

The thing I recognize as the drill. Alaska and I were going to activate it. It would drill to the capital city of the planet, then we would move in and take it. That's what we were told.

Ce comes up.

"No Chiss in the area."

"Good.

The drill lands where they planned it.

"Well, that leaves us alone." One of the troops said.

"Keep your eyes and ears open. We need to keep the enemies away from the drill until it has done its job" Alaska's no longer that boy who was bullied at Hogwarts. He walked to the control panel. He stood there for a second. "Um… I can never remember which…" Scratch what I said about him. He's still the same kid as before.

I go to the drill and push him out of the way.

I activate the drill

"That one." I tell him. Suddenly the drill becomes a lot livelier. Its top comes off, then Alaska moves to the other side of me and does his part. The four kyber crystals activate and start spinning. They launch a beam that was going to melt into the surface of the planet.

A troop comes up, and so does Ce. I listen to Ce.

"Master, the enemy is going to come from the mountain range the private came from."

"How many?" I asked

"200 or so."

"Alright."

"Alright. Where are they coming from?"

"That way, Sargent Sanderson" I pointed to where the private came from.

She told us to stay here, and to watch over her troop she left behind, then went to battle.

* * *

I look at Alaska.

"Did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Agamar."

Alaska sighed.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to turn it to a frozen wasteland. I just lost control."

"How did you do it?"

"I don't know. I was at this ancient Rakatan building, and something happened. I turned the planet to a wasteland. I must have killed everyone who couldn't get out. That would be millions."

"Why were you at a Rakatan building?"

"I went to try to figure out how to become more powerful. Now I turned the whole world dark."

"The emperor told you to go there?"

"No. He sent me to the world to improve myself… I'm on of the weakest Mavens. I know that. I can never even come close to your achievements."

"So, you tried to find an artifact or some lost knowledge."

"Yes. I'm not as talented as you. Or New York, or any of the Big 5. I could never hope to get to your level as I was. So, I went looking for it. In the end I found something greater."

"Is it worth it?" I asked.

"Yes. I can now stand on my own two feet."

"But you painted a large target on your back. If one of the Mavens get jealous of you, then you'll go missing."

"I can handle myself."

I hear a noise.

"Master, you're surrounded. One hundred to one." I turn on my lightsaber, and grab snow, melting it though the force. Thirty Chiss pop up, and I soak them. Then I send out rods of metal. I shoot out lightning, making it bounce off the metal into the Chiss. They all die.

"One to ninety now" I say.

"It was a distraction." Alaska says. Alaska changes the setting of his gun to flames. He melts snow and ice surrounding us, uncovering a few dozen Chiss. He switches it back to ice and freezes them all. He then uses the force to destroy the bodies. It had to be at least Thirty again.

"Good job." I say. The troop that stay behind lifted his rifle and opened fire. He took out three Chiss before they took him down.

We kept fighting. I lost count, so I had Ce but a number on the display. It went down fast.

The troops that left start coming back. We get in a circle, killing Chiss after Chiss, until we're half the number we were before. The Navy troops drop down and start to help us.

We were finally able to push the Chiss back. Ce put a time telling me that we didn't have much time left.

Before we could celebrate anything four more Chiss, this time in what seemed to be royal guard armor fired at us. I was able to block the shots, sending back a few. I killed two of them.

I hear something. I look at Alaska. He had a heat insulator on his suit. They shot it. I look at the Chiss and faster than I knew was possible I reached them. In fewer seconds then it would take to breath I sliced them up so many times that there was almost nothing left of them.

I turn off my lightsaber and go back to Alaska. The snow was turning red. Four more Chiss were killed but I didn't give it much heed.

"I'm fine." He started to get up with a lot of trouble. I tried to help him up. "No. The drill has yet to finish its job. Whatever the emperor's planning, you need to be gone by the time it happens. Get out of here while you still have the chance."

I didn't want to leave him. But finally, I realized I had to.

"Alright. I will pick you up when we're done" I go to the Arrow. Alaska turns back to look at me. I nod. He doesn't want me to come back.

I send him a vision of the Emerald forest. I send him pictures of beauty. I showed him Remnant.

* * *

The Arrow door closed. I took my seat as we started to fly away.

We land on the emperor's ship. I rush towards the bridge. When I get there, I see everyone looking at the Planet.

I hear the emperor

"Let this mark the destruction of the Chiss empire. For their destruction is the will of the Force. Lieutenant Tauk, FIRE AT WILL!"

The ship starts to shake. We send out a single round. I watch as it moves closer to the planet's surface. This round goes through the hole. I hear Alaska say something to me.

"Good bye my friend. Remember me."

I feel as he passes on. Then something happened that I could only imagine in my worst nightmare.

I can feel an explosion in the planet. Thousands die in an instant. I feel pain. Seconds later, I see the planet start to crack.

By the force it was cracking. Everyone on the planet would probably be dead now.

"Checkmate." That's what the emperor said.

I was feeling the deaths of everyone. I feel sick. I caused this. This is just as much my fault as his. Then soon, the planet explodes. Any Chiss off the planet were in the ships. So many of them were destroyed.

Something in me breaks. It was a spell. The emperor put a spell over me, so I would do what he wanted me to do. I feel sick.

The emperor walked towards me. He mumbles something then started to fall. I caught him. I stood still. I was still shocked about the planet. I burned it.

I take him to the med bay. They started working on him immediately.

He was so weak in this state. Was he as powerful as he said?

I went back to Siren's ship. Three days we waited. Three days of self-hatred. Three days of gloom. I was almost suicidal. I thought about it more than once. It is my shame, put I couldn't do it. I had one thought that kept me from ending it. I needed to get back to Remnant.

Then I got another assignment from the emperor, and so did Hawaii and Ninalex, all the same mission. We were going to Tatooine. We were going to end the tyranny of the Hutts.

I brought Jade with me, but she had to stay in my bag. Ninalex and Hawaii also stayed in there. As I got on the Arrow, I had a feeling that I was never going to step foot on this ship again. Then we flew off.

 _ **Author's Notes: Now is these next few chapters are going to be one story arc. The last story arc.**_

 _ **Stan Lee has died. He's definitely changed all of us, and he even changed society.**_

 _ **There's not much more I need to say.**_

 _ **Favorite, review, and share.**_

 _ **May the Force be with You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	15. Chapter 15: Switching Sides

**Chapter 15**

 **Karel, Hawaii, Ninalex, and Jade are going to Tatooine. Little does Karel know what he's gotten himself into.**

Jade was in my bag. Ninalex and Lily were there with Jade. We flew across the Galaxy until we got to the desert wasteland. He never wanted to go come to this planet. He's heard stories. This was a backwater planet that was in control of the Hutts. This was going to be the last mission. I knew what I was going to do.

I opened my bag. Hawaii came out.

"How's Jade?"

"Good, but I'm still confused at to why you brought her here."

"We're not going back to the ship."

"What?" Hawaii asked.

"Can I trust you?"

"I have to trust you now. We have no choice." She said

"Let me show you where I came from."

I put my hand on her head. I showed her more than I expected. She saw my whole life. She saw the clone wars, but without the empire, she saw the death of the Jedi, and she saw the rise of Sidious. She saw my master and I fleeing from the empire, and Vader catching up to us. She saw her death, and she saw me crashing on Remnant. She saw me defend Winter Schnee and protect Weiss. She saw Ruby, Yang, Blake, team JNPR, Bora, and everything.

She fell to her knees.

"What was that?"

"I showed you more than I wanted to. What I showed you last was my home. My life on a planet called Remnant."

"What are you?"

"I am a human. I am a Jedi. I now know that. That's why we won't be returning to the ship."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know, but the empire has a machine that caused me to leave my universe and come here. I've been trying to find a way back to my home ever since. I thought the Empire would lead me to it, but I know now that won't happen."

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one. I will tell Ninalex and Jade, but I need to know that you're on my side."

Her entire universe came crashing down on her.

"I-I don't know anything." She said

"I want to take you back to my home. It's a better life there than here."

"I trust you." She said after a few minutes.

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."

"I saw the Sith Lord. Is it really…?"

"Yes. It is Palpatine. And Anakin Skywalker will become the thing that kills my master. I can never forgive him for that."

She doesn't know what to say.

"For right now we have to go to the town. I sense Jedi will come to stop us. I need you hidden. I'll lose to them on purpose then they'll take us to the Jedi Temple. Just let my diplomacy get us there safely."

"Yeah… Yeah…" She shook her head. "Are you sure you have the skills?" She was starting to return to her normal self again.

"Yes." I say. She went back into the bag. She probably would tell the others in the bag just what she saw.

* * *

I walked to the town. Two imperials were waiting for me. They stopped me.

"I though we were getting three people." One of them said.

"They're here." I patted the bag.

"What?"

"Magic. They're here, but I'm the only one you need. Trust me."

Alright follow us.

They take me to the arena. I take a seat to where I could keep an eye on the end of the Hutts and look out for the Jedi. I was sitting for a few minutes when I see the main activity begins, and I see the Jedi, who thought they were being stealthy.

"Silence!" Shouts an accented male voice over the built-in loudspeakers. The crowds go silent and focus their attention straight ahead, along with the Jedi. At the opposite side of the track steps out a man wearing a decorated black chestplate, a long blood red cloak billowing behind him. The man is deeply tanned, with combed black hair and a neatly trimmed moustache above his lip. On each of his hands is a glowing ring, its metal glinting against the harsh sunlight and a bright jewel embedded into them. "Thank you. I understand that you all must be confused as to what's going on. Let me put an end to that confusion. My name is Martín Rodrigo Cortés the Second, and I have been sent by the great emperor himself to save you from your own demise."

I could beat him up. He didn't look tough at all. I kept my eyes on the Jedi.

I see Sander here. Good.

"I know that some of you might consider this idea blasphemy. Some of you are so rooted into your routine as slaves that the mere thought of freedom from your masters goes against what you were taught. But unlike the Hutt Clan or the Republic, the Sith Empire does not speak lies. We care about those who are caught in the crossfire, who suffer from the Clone Wars that have only ravaged millions of lives. I have been chosen by Emperor to make sure that everyone here is treated fairly, not as slaves, but as true equals."

One of the great speeches to get the populous. Idiotic. Don't trust people who so easily turn on you. And I'm almost 99% sure the empire doesn't care, since Agamar happened.

"How can you prove this?" I shout but use the force to make it seem like it came from the crowd.

I see the 2 Jedi stare at each other, then turn their heads straight ahead and focus on the Imperials just standing there. Martín, however, doesn't even look fazed by the question that I asked. "I am glad you asked. Since you are now my people, it is my duty to prove that you will get to truly live free lives. General Schmidt, bring them all out."

"Yes, Governor. Bring out the prisoners!" The female general at his side says, screeching the last word so loudly that everyone involuntarily claps their hands over their ears.

This is where the Hutt council dies.

Ten Platforms rise. On each platform is two pairs of metal rods, with long chains to hold their beaten prisoners down. All of them are either members of the Grand Hutt Council, those who deal in slavery or other criminals. Leia can't help but notice that among the chained prisoners are Mama the Hutt who is alone on her platform, Jabba the Hutt's young son and a blue-skinned Toydarian with a very stubby black beard.

"As you can see, I am a man of my word. I know that these are the ones who beat you. They walk over you without consequence. They own your very lives, whether you are slaves or not. In fact, they often take the children from their mother's embrace and expect the child to do as their master pleases. Will you stand for that?" I don't like this kind of thing. It makes people like you because you do something for them, it's not true love. The crowd was roaring in disapproval.

"Now." Martín shouts over the crowd, silencing them again. "Some of you may have noticed that the monstrosity who lead the Hutts, the evil Jabba, is not among today's prisoners. The scum of this galaxy managed to flee before our troops could apprehend him. But we will find him and bring him to justice. Right now, we will make do with them. General, show them what our justice feels like."

I laugh. We couldn't catch that fat slug. Maybe we should use salt next time.

"Yes Governor." The woman replies then nods at one of the Navy troops. He nods back and lifts a large hammer next to him, before smashing it against a nearby sheet of metal. It lets out an audible gong as it vibrates heavily, its sound carrying across the arena.

I don't know what's going to happen. This might end up being something terrible. I make sure the Jedi aren't moving. If they move, then my whole plan fails. I need it to look like I was kidnapped.

Each platform starts glowing brightly as the temperature starts rising higher and higher. All the prisoners start screaming in pain, their muscles involuntarily twitching as they try to escape the searing heat. Jabba's son starts crying loudly in pain as the heat only gets even more intense, before brilliant orange flames rise 3 feet into the air. The crowd lets out an audible gasp of shock, shielding their eyes lightly from the bright light in front of them. One of the human slaves in the ground puts his hands down and a smile forms on his face. "Burn. Burn. Burn!" The people, catching on, begin chanting the word as well, occasionally throwing in curses again, over the screams of agony the prisoners are letting loose and the roaring flames before the screams start getting quieter before eventually silencing.

My stomach can't handle much more of it. Someone's trying to open my bag. I open it and say "Not now. You don't want to come up here."

I close it again. I continue to watch.

After the fire ends, the bodies are just chunks of coal. I don't want to look, but I can't turn away.

"Let them serve as a reminder that a new age has come!" Martín shouts, raising his hands into the air, "An age where slaves can finally be free to do as they wish and those who abuse that freedom to be brought to our divine justice! Let this day mark the last day the Hutt Clan reigns supreme. Today, we shall make a stand and make a difference in this galaxy!"

If we were in an alley, I would kill him. He's disgusting.

I see the Jedi start to leave. Now's the time. As they're turned around, I take out my newest weapon. It's a pistol with a red scope on it.

Sander recognizes me, or Agent Pennsylvania.

"You're move." The older Jedi said. I don't know her name. She looks to be Sander's master. Wait… I've heard her name before… What was it?

Doesn't matter. I fire my pistol, which will get the attention of the crowd. They're going to run back to their ship, where I'll lose to them, then my plan will move forward. They jump over me, and start running. I run after them, firing at them. Need to keep up appearances.

"There is it!" Sander exposed his ship. He's good, but not the smartest. I put away my pistol and take out my lightsaber. I gather the force in my hand, and force push them. They fall and crash into the last building in the town. I kind of feel bad about that.

I'm not trying to win, so I'm going about fifty percent. I jump down in front of the master.

I turn my lightsaber on and bring it down. Sander blocks it with a lot of strength, but that because I'm trying to lose, it affects me.

Sander charged me trying to stab me. I block the hit and punish him for trying something so stupid. I head butt the boy. He staggers back. Just because I'm trying to lose doesn't mean I can teach Sander to be more careful.

I felt the master charge a force push, but I charge after Sander, so she could hit me.

Funny thing about the suit, it can take most of the damage and I'll be okay. Better thing, it can absorb hits, but the downside it if I use it too long, I could die.

I was hit with the blast, crashing into the building. I shook my head.

"This is so hard to fight like this." I said to myself.

Ce popped up.

"What's happening?"

"Ce, does the emperor have a recording of everything I say to you?"

"Yes."

"Delete that feature."

"I don't know If I can."

"I told you to do it so do it."

"I'll try."

I start to get back up, but I use that feature on my suit. Something told me I was going to need it.

The master…

Leia! That's her name

She tried to stop me from having children. The suit took all the damage, but the stress knocked me out.

* * *

When I woke up I was on a ship. I felt for my lightsaber, but I couldn't move. They chained me up.

"I've deleted the function master."

I was still dazed. One of them take my helmet off. I look around

"Where am I?"

"You are about to be put to justice for everything you have done." Leia says. Jedi don't kill prisoners.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I say. I want to laugh. This isn't exactly what I wanted.

They look at me.

"Look. Just because I am following the Emperor's orders doesn't mean that I am following him with my heart and soul." Not anymore that is.

"So, what? You're just going to abandon the winning side and help us out?" It was Skywalker. When I see he's here I just imagine him burning. It's taking everything I have not to break from these chains and end him.

"I'm not the only one. I know dozens of people who are wanting to defect from Kadabra's evil ways. Right now, time is of the essence. I know many things the Emperor is planning and if they come to fruition, none of you will survive this war."

Ever since he blew up the Chiss home world, and even before that, us Mavens have been getting ready. Now our side numbers fifty, and with the Death of Alaska, our side's winning. We even have three ships under our control, just waiting for the day.

Even Murphy and Cecilia are on our side. With three fifths of the Big 5 on the side of rebellion, we're going to drag the empire down.

I could feel them probing my mind. I gave them what I needed to.

"Alright then." Leia responds hesitantly. "When we return to Coruscant, we will bring you before the Jedi High Council. There, you will tell us in greater detail who these people are and if they will be willing to help us."

I look to Sander.

"Sander."

He looks at me.

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me it. Don't you remember before the empire attacked?"

He thought.

"You!"

"Yes. I want to tell you something" My face becomes red.

"Sander, I am so sorry that this is what I've become."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"You were the first person who didn't just see me as a tool."

I think that affected him. No one wanted to talk anymore.

"Please put my helmet back on." I ask.

Sander puts it on me. I couldn't face them. I still hate myself for what I did. I was what I hated most.

* * *

A few hours later we land at the capital of the Republic. Skywalker picks me up and makes me move. We go to the grand council chambers. Jedi gasp as they see me. I looked at the ground. My shame built up.

Soon we were at the council chamber. We walked in. Every seat is being occupied by a Jedi Master, half of them flickering since they are merely holographic projections. "Welcome back." Obi-Wan Kenobi says, leaning back in his seat.

Obi-Wan is the Council member I look up to the most.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw me.

"And…who is this?" His voice is laced with suspicion, considering lulling out his lightsaber and attacking in the event of an attack. It's not needed.

"Ah, yes. This is Agent Pennsylvania. He used to work for…him. But he defected to our side after what happened on Tatooine." Well, not really, but semantics

The Jedi Masters look at each other, shocked about this change of events and a little alarmed by the change of events. "What happened on Tatooine?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks, already dreading the answer.

This time, Leia steps forward and addresses the crowd. "Hutt Space is no more. Somehow, Kadabra managed to capture the entire Hutt Grand Council with the exception of Jabba. They were all executed along with many other slave-owners and criminals. All of that sector has enthusiastically joined Kadabra and his Empire."

That sends the entire Council into a state of shock. Without those hyperspace lanes, there is no chance for the Republic to aid the rebel cells in the Outer Rim. Right now, they are on their own. Windu breaks from the moment of depression the quickest and looks at me.

"What is your name?"

"Karel Allusis." I say. I was ready for them to ask about it, but Windu just raised an eyebrow.

"And why did you decide to betray Darth Kadabra and his armies?"

"Will you listen to a damned soul?" I ask. "I saw how far they would go for peace. For a while, I followed the Emperor's orders without question along with my fellow agents because we saw how planets that have mostly been left to fend for themselves have prospered under the Empire's rule. They cared for the middle man; they cared for those who were cast aside during your war with the Separatists. But then I saw the truth of Emperor Kadabra. He is a monster; more than you can possibly imagine. It was the lengths he went to ensuring peace reigned in the galaxy that made me realize that he needs to be stopped. And if you don't stop him now, you will all suffer the same fate as Csilla."

"Heard of Csilla, I have not. Elaborate, can you?" Yoda asked.

That surprised me, thought it probably shouldn't have.

"Csilla was the home-world of the Chiss, a species like humans except they had blue skin and had some semblance of thermal tracking. Kadabra tried to set up an alliance with the Chiss, but things went south and the two were at war for a brief time. Until Kadabra took it upon himself to end it. We were outnumbered 5 to 1 in the space battle, but the Emperor had a hole drilled to the core of the planet and demonstrated his greatest feat of all. I started it. I caused it." I go for my helmet and throw it off.

My hands were shaking. I curse the day I came out of my mother's womb. I am the most horrid of creatures in all the universe. I was the one who caused it to happen. All their deaths are on my head. My hands are shaking with rage. I wanted to end my life, but that would do nothing."

"He sent a prototype nuclear missile into the heart of the planet. Eight billion Chiss, almost three-fourths of their whole species, lived on that planet. None of them survived when Kadabra used his mastery of the Dark Side to make the planet blow itself up. My friend died in that explosion."

I wanted them to activate their sabers and end me right here.

"How did we not sense such an event?" Kenobi asked.

"Because Csilla is deep within the Unknown Regions. A place so drenched in the Dark Side I'm not surprised you didn't sense it. It is also where the Emperor's home-world is. A planet in the Helios System called Gaia."

This is how I was going to repent for some of my sins.

"So…if we send an invasion fleet to capture Gaia and kill Emperor Kadabra, then all of this will end?" Skywalker said. He was so stupid, to think we can waltz our way in.

"It won't be that simple. You see, while you may conquer Harrison's home-world, you can't truly kill him. He made himself immortal." Curse him! Curse him! He deserves to feel the fires and torments of the deepest pits of Hades.

"No way!" Sander shouts. How wrong he is "There is absolutely no way for anyone to make themselves immortal!" This is how I was going to make him pay

"Actually, there is."

"On the Emperor's home-world, there used to be a whole society of Force-users who called themselves witches and wizards. However, over the years, they forgot their roots and branched off to their own radical form of utilizing the Force. In many technical ways, they were inferior to a common Jedi or Sith so Kadabra had the whole society burned to its core before his Empire was even formally established four years ago. I actually know several people on Gaia who are survivors of the Great Fire, as its being called. Anyway, while they had many inferiorities and their egos could use some deflating, their radical knowledge of the Force has shattered many barriers you wouldn't dare breach. Harrison Peverell used some forbidden arts of that knowledge to perform a ritual so evil I don't want to talk about it."

"Right now, we are struggling to hold what ground we have left and the we just lost a major ally." Windu says, holding his hands together as he leans forward. "Our priority now is to capture the heart of this empire and use that victory to end the Sith Empire before it can cause any more harm to the galaxy. Now, will you excuse us? We need to discuss how we will handle this situation."

"Of course, masters. Thank you for your time." I use the force to grab my helmet. I bow to the council.

"One last thing before we leave. Because of my high status, I am allowed to hear many rumors about is going on behind the scenes. Recently, I have heard stories that a prototype war machine code-named Thanatos Infinity, is being created and is a month away from completion. If it is equipped with half the weapons I have heard of, it will only spell doom." I may be stretching the definition of recently, but it needed to be said.

* * *

We go leave the room. We go to an elevator, and Skywalker gets off before the rest of us.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Going to get some training done. It's better than meditating while the Council tells us who will go on the most important mission in this war." I still hate him. I may have flipped him off.

Leia lets out a long sigh, then pulls a cigarra out of her Jedi robes and puts it in her mouth. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't get hurt." She then uses the Force to light the tip on fire and puffs out a small ball of smoke. "Well, have fun." She then follows Anakin with a thin line of smoke trailing behind.

I stare at Leia with a baffled. "Is she…"

"Yes." Sander says quickly. "I don't like that habit either, but hey, it's not like I rule her life. Trust me, you'll ignore it after a while. So, you want to see what I have going on in my place?"

Not like I have much else to do.

"Sure, why not?" We walk to his room. I still have the handcuffs on. People are talking about me.

Sander walks towards a door and waves his hand in front of the door. It slides upward, and they walk in. The room is rather small, with a single window that overlooks Coruscant and a bed in the corner. A large stack of datapads are lining the wall and pieces of various blasters along with a plasma rifle taken from dead Imperial Army trooper are lying at the foot of his bed that was painted completely white with a black underbelly and some grey parts.

"Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting company." Sander says, using the Force to close the door behind him. It was better than my room at the temple.

"I've seen worse." I remark then I pick up a plasma rifle. What's interesting is that the barrel is wider in diameter and has parts from a Republic blaster rifle incorporated into it. "How did you get your hands on a whole plasma rifle. Aren't these coveted?"

"How do you get anything regarding Kadabra and his scum? I stole it." Sander responds, then looks up. "That came wrong. I managed to pull the rifle from an Imperial trooper's corpse after the attack on Devaron without anyone knowing about it. Except for my mentor, because she's awesome that way."

I raise an eyebrow at that statement. "You know, I've been wondering something. Why don't you call Leia your master?"

Sander's nose flares slightly. "What, and make me think that I am just like those former slaves on Tatooine? Think again."

But master means a master of a profession, not of people. I don't say it

"Fair enough." I take off my helmet. "Can you do something about this?"

"Yeah." He pulls out his lightsaber and cuts the chains

I realize that I was wearing a mask to keep myself cool. I sort of forgot about it. I take it off. Sander looks at me.

"You…look different than I imagined."

"What, you think I'm not ruggedly handsome or look like a giant walking tumor?"

"What's a tumor?" Wow he's young.

"You'll learn about that later in life."

We went on talking.

"I have to tell you something. Soon, at the end of the war, a prominent Jedi will fall to the Dark side of the Force. They will try to kill all the Jedi." Why didn't I tell him who?"

"How do you know?"

"It's hard to explain but trust me."

"So, you're a prophet warrior."

"This isn't a laughing matter."

"I think I know who." I hope he does. "Why do you hate Anakin Skywalker?"

"He killed someone close to me. I watched her death. She was my Surrogate mother. She taught me everything I know." Master Jade was amazing

"But I betrayed everything she taught me. My sins are greater than most. That's why I'm doing this. I'm trying to repent."

"What did you do?"

"Murder. I may be a soldier, but I am a murderer."

"Soldiers aren't murderers." He thinks for a second. "Why did you become a soldier?"

"So I could get back home."

"Where's home?" He asked

I put my hand on his head, and this time I showed him only Remnant. I don't know how it would affect the timeline if a Jedi knew what I knew. I showed him Beacon, and Bora."

"Who's that" He asked.

"Her name's Bora Lone. She's my girlfriend. I've been trying to get back to her."

"She looks pretty."

"I think so."

I sit back.

"Sander, one day I may disappear. If I do I want you to know that it's not because I'm weak."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." I say.

Someday I will get back home, but on that day I think Sander will let hatred rule his heart, like it does mine.

"Never let me alone with Skywalker."

"Why?"

"I would kill him"

I started to take off my armor. Sander looked at me

"What are you doing?"

"This thing's hot. I don't want it on."

"Isn't that your clothes?"

"No. I wouldn't strip down in front of a kid. That would get me arrested."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Leia." I wasn't going into that minefield in a billion years.

We continued to talk when we were called, or really, the call visits us.

Anakin and Leia step in, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi as Sander quickly hides the blaster under his bed. "So, what does the Council have to say?" Sander asks, staring at Kenobi with an interested look in his eye.

"The Council has agreed that an immediate invasion of Gaia will be underway and we shall discuss with the Supreme Chancellor how many starcruisers we can spare for the invasion. As of this moment, we will be the Jedi who lead the attack, along with Depa Billaba, Caleb Dume and Master Windu."

Sander stares at Kenobi like he has lobsters crawling out of his ears. "Gee. Is that all?"

Sidious must want his rival dead. He's going all out.

This is the end of it all. Soon, Kadabra will be dead. I Will be going home, so soon.

 _ **Author's Notes: We're getting closer. I know I keep saying that, but now it's true. Less than six chapter, but more than one left.**_

 _ **What do you listen to when writing?**_

 _ **I listened to every RWBY song, and got to half way though season 3.**_


	16. Chapter 16: The last first day

**Chapter 16**

 **Karel has joined the Republic to lead them to Gaia, and to the Emperor. His final battle was coming up very soon.**

The Council brought me to chambers everyday to talk about what I knew.

It was always the same. I would tell them a little more about Gaia, and always forgot to mention something. I still don't remember it.

Obi-Wan asked me a question

"At Corellia, you challenged Anakin Skywalker to duel. Why was that?"

"He killed someone very important to me." I say

Skywalker was in the room and looked at me.

"My master, Jade Yadder." I continued

"That's not possible, Jade Yadder lived five hundred years ago." Mace Windu said

"Knew her, I did. Member of the council she was." Yoda added.

"That's the name of my master. I don't care if you believe it or not. Skywalker here killed her, and so I hate him."

"Hate leads to suffering." Yoda said

"I've suffered greatly master. I suffer whenever I look at him. I can only see him ending my master."

"I don't know a Jade Yadder masters. I don't know why he keeps saying these sort of things."

"I say them because they are true. I know many truths." I said. I knew Palpatine was the Sith Lord. I knew Anakin would be Vader. I know Obi-Wan will kill Grievous.

"I believe this boy's master took the name of the Jedi master and trained our young friend here." Ki-adi-mundi said

"Possible." Shaak Ti said

I don't really understand everything myself, but right now Hawaii and I are the only one's who know that I'm not from this Universe.

"Now, we have to decide who will go and who will stay." Kit Fisto said

"Yes. Of course, Karel Allusis will be leading us to the planet. We're sorry, but we should really do this without an audience." Eeth Koth said

Anakin and I left the room. He looked at me

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know any Jade Yadder."

"Or course you don't"

"What is your problem?" Anakin looked me in the eyes

"I watched as you killed her. Ever since I joined the empire, I've been dreaming about killing you." I start to say. "But vengeance won't bring her back. I know this. I should be satisfied to have known her. I guess that's something we have in common."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you can't let go of Ashoka."

His turned dark, with either shame or anger.

Sander came up.

"Karel. What are you doing here?" Sander asked me.

"I'm just reporting to the council again."

"You're up here so much, come on, let's go."

Anakin looked at me.

I think I may have gone too far.

I trained with Sander and Leia. She was good with the saber, but when she lost it, she was still far from helpless.

I had no illusions, they were looking over me, making sure I don't leave. I wouldn't. Not yet.

"Do you know where your last name Allusis came from?" Leia asked me.

"Yeah. About four thousand years ago a Jedi master gave his life at the battle of Bothawui. He gave those imps a real beating. He had a twin brother, who was a part of the army. That's who I'm descended from."

"Yes. Master Allusis was the definition of a Jedi. We've got a few records of your family, but it ends about three or two thousand years ago."

"Yeah. My family moved to Gaia."

"Intriguing. The force works in mysterious ways" Leia said

"Yes it does."

* * *

After doing the same thing for a few days the council told me that were going to Takodana. We travel, with me being watched by all the Jedi.

Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Depa Billaba, Caleb Dume, and of course, Leia and Sander. I of course didn't feel like I was being watched, with everyone's hand just so happening to be floating above their lightsabers.

It's not like I would attack anyone here. My nose started to scratch so I lifted my hand up. Skywalker's hand touched his lightsaber. Only him. I don't know what happened, but my middle finger just couldn't go back down. Of course, it was stuck to my face, just rubbing a spot. It had no correlation with where Anakin was sitting. I may have looked him in the eyes as I was doing this.

I don't fell mad that only he went for his lightsaber as I moved my hand. That would be petty.

When we landed, I was in between Windu and Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, I hear that your defenses are like a wall. Even the emperor is impressed by that."

"Thank you." He said warily.

"Windu, I doubt any of the Darths would like to fight you."

He said nothing.

"Have I told you how many of them there are?"

He looked back many me.

"six. Kadabra, the emperor, Khione, the empress, Siren, who I worked under, Lancelot, Drakon, and Harpo. When we attack the planet, I would suggest that the weakest takes out Harpo or Drakon. They aren't exactly the strongest. Lancelot and Kadabra are going to be challenges. Siren and Khione are going to be the biggest problem. Khione uses Ice magic."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I honestly forgot every time."

Obi-Wan just looked at me.

"You forgot that the Darths existed?"

"I don't know how or why, but I forgot every time."

They shook their heads.

"Sorry." I said Sander laughed. I smiled. Even though they saw me as an enemy, I haven't felt so close to the Jedi since before that day… My smile left.

"Don't get cocky." I said

"What does that mean?" Windu asked

"Don't be all high and mighty. Some of the Jedi I've met were some of the most prideful people I've known."

They didn't say anything.

* * *

We spent a week on the planet and waited for our invasion force to arrive. Tarkin arrived the other day. I never liked him. He seemed so arrogant. He was sent by Palpatine himself. Which but him on my radar. Of course he didn't even step foot on the planet

We planned out the invasion. The Republic would make a series of jumps that would lead us to Gaia, then send out the invasion forces. Every country would be attacked all at once. No country would be spared.

Nowhere would be without clones. I also helped ensure that they would be added by rebel groups in every country and state. There had to be at least two million rebels, but each cell so small that they were able to go under the radar.

I contacted the Order, and they are ready to join the fight.

Sander was sick, so I don't know how well he'll do. I had some vitamin capsules that I put in water for Sander. It wasn't much. Leia did her best to help Sander, but we had almost no time.

I was listening as Anakin, the clones, and Tarkin went back and forth about the plan.

"Well, Admiral, I think that our plan is certainly solid. I think that for the advance team to reach the destination before the Invasion Fleet, we will have to take the Nubian we recovered from Mandalore to pass through any security measures they might have." I listened more intently now.

"And hope that the access codes on your Nubian are still valid. Otherwise it will be the shortest siege in the entire war." Commander Cody said

"Well, we've already come too far so we will have to hope for the best." Leia answers, leaning against the table, looking at me. "Hey. Since you're the one who told us everything you know about how our enemy is structured, do you think we could just take a path and cut straight through the Empire and arrive at Gaia?"

"No, I don't believe so. We might get lucky and bypass the monitors around the Esfandia and Bakura systems, but Gaia is another story. Its moon, Artemis, is a massive base for creating warships. We will need to hijack a transport from the military base on that station. Let's just say right now, I won't feel bad about stealing any Imperial property, especially if it belongs to the ISD." I said

"I see." Tarkin says, his holographic image returning to the center. "Now, I believe…" He is interrupted when the turns around and addresses a deck officer behind him. "Really? Very good." Tarkin turned back round. "Generals, I just received word that the Invasion Fleet are loading the last supplies and ready for departure."

"Excellent news. Admiral, deploy the fleet now and make sure they follow the plan." Anakin speaks up, smiling slightly.

"Will do, General." With that, Tarkin's transmission cuts out and the comm table's lights go out.

"Well, that was something." Caleb Dume says, speaking up for the first time during the meeting. "But…I can't help but feel like something's not right."

"Speak for yourself." Sander says from his chair before sniffling heavily. "At least you don't feel like bantha crap right now."

I feel bad for the kid. Being sick during war is never a good thing.

"No, Caleb's right." Depa Billaba says, looking around warily with a hand reaching for her lightsaber. "I sense something. Not the presence of a Sith, but something else. Something potentially more dangerous."

Something came to mind… That thing from Hogwarts… No. If that's what I'm thinking, then we must get off the planet yesterday.

"It's the Empire! They're here." Tarkin announced

What?" I asked, shock and horror written on his face and in my voice. "How did they find us?"

"I don't know. Yes, Lieutenant?" He asks, turning around to look at someone who isn't appearing on the screen. His face then turns from anxiety to shocked. "Are you sure? Run planetary scans again and start evacuating all Republic personnel." Tarkin then turns around. "Something's wrong. Our scanners are picking up only 3 Drakkar warships."

"...Excuse me, Admiral?" Anakin asks, confusion on his face, along with everyone else's faces. Usually, Kadabra sends a dozen Drakkars heavily escorted by two dozen light warships whenever a new planet is being conquered.

"That can't be right." This can't be right.

"The Empire goes out of their way to not underestimate their opponents. They wouldn't send so few ships unless they had some…thing…" NO! It can't be. All color had to be gone from my face. It had to be it.

"Go on. Unless what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"God, please let me be wrong. I have heard rumors that the ISD has been creating a super-weapon since its founding, but according to my contact, it shouldn't be ready for deployment for another 2 months." If I'm wrong, then were all dead. If I'm right we're most likely dead.

"And what exactly is this super-weapon?" Anakin asks.

"I don't know exactly. What I do know is that if it is complete, it will bring a new level of warfare to your Coruscant." I wanted to puke.

"Admiral, do not engage the enemy. Make your primary objective to evacuate as many ships from the planet." Windu says, then shuts off the comms table. He then gets out his lightsaber and cuts the table in half.

"Why did you do that?" Caleb asks, shocked at this action.

"Because this is war. We can't allow the Empire to have access to our communications systems." Windu responds, then de-activates his lightsaber and sheathes it. "Right now, we need to ensure the closest cruiser leaves the planet safely."

Sander called us to the window, and my worst fears were confirmed.

"Guys, if half the things about Thanatos Infinity are true, we have only one way to come out of this fight alive."

"What might that be?" Windu asks, wanting to hear some good news for a change.

"Run. Get the commanders to the last cruiser before it leaves then we can get the hell out of here."

We got out and ran as fast as we could. Leia grabbed Sander and carried him to the ship.

Thanatos Infinity lets out another mechanical roar before charging forward at top speeds, each step it takes shaking the ground slightly. It then lifts its right arm and a massive chain gun emerges. The gun then points towards the fleeing Jedi and clones and lets loose round after round. The armor-piercing shells impact the ground all around them, making the ground explode and rain wet dirt.

"This is certainly making my day interesting." Obi-Wan says, holding an arm over his face as mud rains down on him.

Rex called out five AT-TEs.

"We are under attack by a weapon created by the Empire. Unload 5 AT-TEs and have them unload their primary cannons onto this scrap heap!"

"Yes, Captain!" The clone replies then the line cuts out.

"There!" Cody shouts, getting knocked off-balance for a moment as he barely dodges another blast by the chain gun blast. He then points toward the open Republic Venator, where five Republic tanks are marching down the platform. The Jedi continue running towards the nearby black Nubian, none of them stopping for a second.

But no matter how fast they run, Thanatos Infinity continues gaining ground on them and it lifts its left arm with the intention of slashing its prey to pieces. Before it can get that chance, the five AT-TEs finish walking off the cruiser and start opening fire upon the armored battle tank. As they do so, the two clone officers turn around to look at the Jedi. "Thank you, Generals. May the Force be with you on your journey."

"You too Rex." Anakin responds, saluting Rex crisply. The blue-armored clone captain salutes back before running onto the Republic warship, closely followed by Cody.

"Now, let's scrap this thing." Windu growls, getting out his lightsaber and turning around to see the AT-TEs still firing upon Thanatos.

"I don't think we will have to worry about it, Master. There's no way it can take fie heavy cannon blasts simultaneously." Anakin says, also getting out his lightsaber. Idiot, cocky idiot! That probably didn't even scratch it.

The thing survived, then decimated the AT-TEs.

"It's withstanding 5 AT-TEs at once." Obi-Wan states, awe and fear in his voice. He then looks to the cruiser with its engines flaring to life and the open Nubian ready for take-off at a moment's notice. "Get to the ship. Anakin and I will hold it off!" Obi-Wan then activates his lightsaber, the blue blade hissing as the rain hits the blade. Anakin follows suite and they charge towards Thanatos Infinity.

They're both stupid. They can't take this thing down. I don't even think a Zillo beast could take it down.

Everyone gets on the ship, but I couldn't look at the thing.

Leia grabbed me

"Why didn't you tell us about that thing?!" She yelled at me.

"It wasn't meant to be ready for another two months. How could I know that it was fully operational? I didn't work in the ISD."

Windu looks at Leia

"Master Haggar, that isn't needed. Let the boy go." She lets me go

"I agree with you that he should have told us about this, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is us not dying."

An explosion shakes us. It must have gotten one of the ships. The main force was able to escape in time.

Anakin, Obi wan and Ashoka enter the ship

"Get us out of here!" She yelled.

Wait what is Ashoka doing here. Why is she here? Not that I'm complaining, we need more hand for this mission.

"We can't. I don't have the calculations yet to make a precise jump to the Helios System. Unless… hang on." Leia then starts working on the controls on her right. It takes a few seconds, but then the console starts beeping. "Got you! Hang on, everyone!" Leia then pushes several buttons on the console on her right and starts speeding into the atmosphere.

"Okay. We are so deep in empty space that I think we can take a breath. I need to talk with Karel."

"You mean the former Imperial agent?" Ahsoka asks, standing off to the side. "I've managed to hide within the underworld of Dantooine. Karel has already been branded a traitor of the Empire and are placing such a high bounty on his head that it makes a Jedi's bounty look petty."

"Why? Technically I'm a prisoner of War? They have no proof I betrayed them!"

"You are a traitor though." Ashoka said

"Yeah, but they have no proof. How large was my bounty?"

"Enough to buy a planet. I think it was at least 50 trillion credits. I smiled.

"Yeah, I now have the highest bounty out of all of you."

"That's not a good thing." Anakin said

I stop talking. We were out of harms way.

* * *

"Now, Sander, let's get you patched up before we begin our job."

Leia walks towards her padawan, using the Force to summon a small silver vial before she pops it open and pulls out a pill. Then, using strength she didn't think she needed to use, forces Sander's mouth open and makes him swallow the pill. "Reminds me of the good old days." Ahsoka says, leaning against the wall and staring down with amusement on her face.

Her words startled the Jedi to look up, and many of the members are staring at her with stunned looks. "Ahsoka…" Anakin says, standing up. "How did you find us?"

"Well, Andui was my favorite place to lay low at since I do not exactly welcome in the zealous Republic systems anymore. It is also close enough to the Outer Rim so assisting those who try to rebel against the enemy is easy. If only breaking their holds on the systems was that easy. I heard rumors of the massive fleet massing outside the city, so I decided to tag along. Good thing I did."

Anakin just stares at Ahsoka for a few seconds before smiling slightly. "Well, I'm glad to see you again."

"Yes, so am I. We need all the help we can get if our mission is to be a success." Obi-Wan states.

Ahsoka stares at Kenobi, confused. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Well, you can bring her up to speed on things." I said. "I need to prime my comm line, so I can talk with some contacts I have on Gaia. I may not be…the biggest fan of any of them, but after everything that has happened to them, they will not betray us. If I don't tell them we're coming, then they will try and probably succeed in killing us and blowing up our corpses." Hailey isn't my biggest fan, but I think she likes me the most in the order now that I got one of their own killed.

As I get up Sander looks at me. "Hey Karel, what is that?"

He's pointing at my ring.

"Empress Kione herself gave this to me when I saved her life a year ago. It was a ruse to weave myself into the Empire's deepest trenches, but I never expected to see things that have happened since that day." When I say this, something comes to mind.

"Sander?" Leia asks, looking at him confused.

The boy, however, just stares at the ruing with an emotionless look on his face. Windu also watches this action, wary as to what might happen. "Give it to me."

I give him the ring.

Those four words catch everyone off-guard, even Karel, but he just shrugs and pulls the ring off. He then gives it to Sander, whose face is already starting to lose the clamminess that was once there. The Young One looks the ring over for a few seconds before his face turns hard. He sets it down on the ground in front of him and closes his eyes. He starts lifting his hands up and pointing his fingers at it.

Leia, immediately realizing what is about to happen, shouts, "No!"

But it is too late. A concentrated rod of scarlet fire surrounds his hands before shooting forward and impacting the ring. It withstands the fire for several seconds before it starts melting into a pile of liquefied metal. Miraculously, the fire shoots into the air to warm up the bottom of the ship but not melt through it.

So Much money, gone. I'm not a greedy person, but that hurt me to watch it happen. Wait that looked like a semblance.

That's not fair! I lived on Remnant, and I don't get a semblance, but the kid does.

After another 10 seconds, Sander opens his eyes and lets out a breath, the fire dying out. A long moment of silence passes before Windu speaks up. "What are you doing! You could have gotten us all killed!"

Sander turns to stare at Windu, his infamously calm look on his face. "Oh, well I'm sorry for saving our lives. It's obvious that something tipped off our location to the Empire and since that ring came directly from someone who's known for her deceptions, even a fool can see that the ring could be a tracking device."

He has a good point, and it was just what I was thinking. Sander and I are starting to think alike.

Windu glares at him, his usually stoic expression long gone. "You know what, Sander? I've just about had enough. You are condescending of the Jedi Code, disrespectful to many of the Masters, especially to me. Which is why after this mission, I will take charge of your training and show you why only through our ways will you become who you are meant to be."

Sander slams his fist on the table, his calm expression giving way to anger. The Jedi jump back, startled by this reaction, and Leia could have sworn she sees his eyes flash red for a second. "Who I am meant to be? Who do you think you are, my father? You think you can control my life and what I do? You know what, I am going to tell you something I've been meaning to say. I don't trust you. If I am lying on a battlefield, dying, and the only way I would live is if I trusted you, I still wouldn't do it." He takes a deep breath and stands up. "Mace Windu, you disappoint me." Sander then places his hands behind his back as he walks to the corner of the room and leans against the wall, closing his eyes.

Windu isn't his father, but I know who is. Should I tell him.

"Well, this has been a nice reunion." I say.

* * *

I don't like this sort of stuff. I was never good with this sort of stuff, especially with the way the order has taught me. Most of my social growing was done on a battlefield, and on Remnant.

"There's no use in just sitting around. I am going to plug in the coordinates for the Helios system, so we can be on our way. Karel, if you would come with me?" I go with Leia to the cockpit, and Skywalker follows us.

"Shouldn't you go to your apprentice?" I say. Skywalker said nothing

He stood in the door way. I sigh and use the force to make the Barrier that Kadabra uses when he talks to Khione. I figured out how to create them and break them for a single person.

"Is Sander normally like that?"

"No. This is a first. I don't know why he hates Windu."

"I was wondering that too. What did Windu do to make Sander hate him?"

"I don't think Windu did any one thing. It was more like how he does things."

"Windu is tough, but he has some great students."

"He takes the Code as law."

"He draws strength from that then, would you say?"

"Or prejudice."

"He's not evil. He's not even mean, he's tough."

"Too tough on Sander I say."

"You have your own prejudices you know." I look forward. "You look like one of my friends from where I'm from, and if you're like her, then I would say that you definitely have prejudices."

"What's this friend's name?"

"Yang Xiao Long." I said.

I lower the bubble. We had a few minutes before we got to Gaia, so I lead myself to one of the empty rooms and open my bag.

* * *

Lily, Ninalex, and Jade come out.

"Do you know what it smells like down there?" Lily asked.

"We're returning to Gaia. This is going to be the last battle of our war. After that We go to my home."

They looked at me. "Can we beat Kadabra?"

"We have the help of the Jedi here. They're going to help us with this."

"Which ones?" Ninalex asked.

"It would be easier to show you." I take a breath. "And they need to know that we have more allies." They shake there heads. I open the door and call everyone's attention.

"Everyone. We have more allies that you should meet." I say. They look at me, then Ninalex walks out.

"This is Jedi Padawan Ninalex, is it not. I thought she was dead." Windu said

"I saved her when Savage Opress attacked the Jedi temple. She's the only one who survived."

"There are a few bounties from the empire for Twi'leks. She has no where near the same bounty as you do." Ashoka said

"What Karel says is true, he saved me, and has kept me safe these past few months."

"She and the other allies came from the bag I carried on board. It's from Gaia and has a lot more space on the inside." I say

"Who are these other allies."

"Only one who can fight. He name is Lily Hart, otherwise known as Agent Hawaii."

Lily come out.

"Hello everyone." She said shyly.

"You betray the empire too?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have seen things that make me turn my back away from those traitors to humanity. I will fight under you in this battle."

"We have one more person, but she's a little girl, so she won't be fighting. She was almost killed by a clone at Dantooine." I say

"Hawaii… She has about a one trillion bounty. I guess you mavens are worth a lot. I wonder why Karel has such a higher bounty."

"What?" She said I smirked at Lily. She shakes her head.

"They are going where I go. Count them as part of me when you split us up."

"I don't think that would be wise." Depa said

"This is nonnegotiable."

"Alright then. They will be under your watch." Windu says.

"Thank you." I turn to Lily and Ninalex. "You should go back to the bag until we meet with the Order."

"Fine." Lily said.

"Karel, I think you should get back here." Leia said.

* * *

I go back to the cockpit

We leave beamspace. Gaia was very visible.

"Okay. That's not something I see every day." Anakin states, staring at the scene with awe. They are directly facing the planet Gaia, with a single grey moon nearby. Even from this distance, they can see the massive fleet of ships docked on the moon, waiting for action.

"There's no way we will make it to Gaia without drawing attention. We need to use a ship from the ISD. Head to Artemis." I say pointing to the moon.

"Here goes nothing." Leia sighs, then steers the Nubian towards the moon.

A female officer took our call.

"This is Nubian transport Santa Carla reporting in. We are escorting Dr. Aiyanna back to the Imperial Science Department."

A brief pause ensues, but then the officer speaks up. "Very well. But I need to verify your credentials."

"Acknowledged. Transmitting access codes now." Anakin replies, then pushes another button and starts broadcasting the clearance codes. I didn't worry about them not working. Yeah… lets go with that

A long minute passes, and just as Anakin is about to say something to ease the tension, the woman on the other end speaks up. "Nubian transport Santa Carla, you are permitted for entry. Continue on our current path and proceed to Landing Pad 6."

The comm line crackles for a few seconds before going out. "Great. Some good news for a change." Leia says as she continues steering the ship towards the moon.

"I will tell the others that we will landing soon." I said

As the Nubian arrives at Artemis and flies across the rocky surface to an opening in the ground, its entrance covered in red light, the two Jedi stare in awe at the scene around the hole. Across the surface of the planet, dozens of Triremes and Drakkars are in the middle of production, on the verge of deployment. The Nubian positions itself directly above the entrance before lowering itself down and ejecting the landing mechanisms. Within a minute, the ship sets down and stops moving.

"Nubian transport Santa Carla, be prepared to receive a boarding party." The woman says over the comms line before it goes out once again. I swore under my breath.

The two Jedi get up and walk to the main body of the ship. The Jedi are all crouched in various hiding places, prepared to ambush the Imperials that are coming towards them. They join Obi-Wan under the wall just as the door slides open and the platform lowers itself to the landing platform. A man in a crisp black suit and hat that covers his face walks onboard, accompanied by four Imperial Security guards wearing thick black chest plates, arm and leg plates, and a white helmet that is pointed in the black and has a black square on the front. As they walk towards the back of the ship, Ahsoka jumps up and starts strangling the officer. She breaks his neck with ease and uses the Force to slam the four guards together. They never saw Ahsoka coming and were quickly knocked out.

"Nice." I said. I never really knew Ahsoka during my time, but she's one thing that Skywalker got right.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Well, I believe that we need to split up into two groups to secure a ship. Windu, you lead that group and get us a ride out of here. Karel, since you have knowledge of our enemy, you should lead a small team to establish your communications and let your contacts know we're coming." Obi-Wan says, standing up.

"I'll join you." Sander says, walking towards the guards. Windu glares slightly at Sander for that but doesn't say anything.

"I'm coming too." Leia says, raising her hand. Obi-Wan just nods.

"Alright. Let's get going." I said.

I can't ware my helmet, so we don't have Ce with us. I rarely went to this place, but I had to memorize it.

make their way out of the Nubian and towards the rectangular grey doorway in front of them. Kenobi then waves his hand in front of the door and it immediately slides open to reveal two passageways branching off in different directions. Following the Force's guidance, they turn to the left and come to an open elevator. They walk onboard the elevator and Leia waves her hand over the controls. The monitor beeps, a light above the monitor flashes green, and the doors close.

"Hello. Where would you like to go?" A different automated female voice asks.

"Imperial Science Department, Level 5." Obi-Wan says, noticing that according to the flashing lights on the side of the elevator, there are five levels that make up the science department, below an additional five levels of bunks for the Imperial Army's soldiers.

"Accepted." The voice responds, and the elevator starts going down at surprisingly rapid speeds. It keeps going for a whole minute before jolting to a stop. The doors slide open and they are greeted to a rectangular grey corridor, lined with stone and glowing with orange light. They continue walking down the corridor but stop once they hear voices from directly in front of them.

"In here." Obi-Wan says, noticing a door slightly ajar. The Jedi quickly react, running through the doorway and close the door before locking it. Everyone lets out a simultaneous sigh of relief once the door is locked.

"Well, since we're in the heart of enemy territory, I am going to make my call." I said I forgot to do that on the ship

Thank the force it was Hailey that answered

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be coming to Gaia as soon as I find a ship. I have Jedi with me. Meet us when we land."

"Anything you want to us to bring?"

"Yeah, I had a bag on Gaia last time I was there that I sent to you guys. Get that for me."

"What's in it?"

"Stuff." I said. The shutters in the room start to open.

"Hey, I've got to go. See you soon" I ended the call. I leave them alone for one minute and they go touching things.

The scene is not what any of us were expecting. It is a padded white room with a simple white toilet and sink on the left wall. In the center of the room, staring at them, is a single girl who is in her early teens with long brown hair and scared brown eyes. "Hello? Who are you?"

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." Kenobi says.

Before anyone else can introduce themselves, the girl speaks up. "Wait, are you here to rescue me?"

Leia looks at the girl, lost for words, before speaking up. "Well, no, but…"

"No?" The girl asks, standing up. "No? You would leave me here and watch me like I'm a freak behind your fancy walls?" Her voice gets angrier and angrier before she starts shaking violently. The Force explodes in pain, making the Jedi wince and their eyes go wide at what happens next.

The girl's eyes become pure white and her entire body starts dissolving into a thick black cloud with a reddish core. The cloud then charges forward and smashes against the glass wall, which miraculously doesn't even crack under the pressure. A large fist emerges from the cloud and starts pounding against it hard.

"What is going on?" Obi-Wan asks, staring at the scene in shock.

So, this is what it looks like. Its horrifying.

"She's an Obscurial. I learned during my training that in ancient times on Gaia, Force-sensitives were labelled witches and hunted down for execution. These Force sensitives hated their own power and suppressed it. Most of the time, the power becomes too destructive and the host's body is torn to pieces. But there are some who have learned to live with it and survive. Then the two worlds separated and Obscurials faded into obscurity, that is until after the Sith Empire was established. Once Kadabra started kidnapping many Force sensitives and training them to be Sith, some escaped the destruction and suppressed their potential to hide. It seems that the Imperial Science Department is training Obscurials to use their power and create even greater destruction."

"I think it's best we leave before reinforcements arrive." Obi-Wan says. He then walks to the door, but then stops once he hears more voices on the other side.

When no one looked I placed a grenade on the command panel. Once it goes off, she'll rip though the forces on the moon. I look at her before having to go.

"Come on, guys. There's something I want to show you. Trust me, it will blow your minds." One of the voices say, before the footsteps start getting quieter.

"I think it would be best if we leave now." Leia says, starting to look anxious.

"Not yet." Sander speaks up, catching everyone's attention once more. "Why don't we follow those guys and figure out what has gotten them so excited? It would be nice to know a bit more about what we are up against."

"I agree." I say

"Well, I've always been curious as to what they have been making here for months." Leia admits, smirking a little.

Obi-Wan just sighs. "Well, somebody has to keep you in line."

Obi-Wan opens the door, and together, they go deeper into the complex and through a door on the far end of the corridor. Once they pass through the doorway, they come across another rather disturbing sight.

The stone pathway continues, each side lined with cylindrical glass tubes and featureless men and women are floating inside, in fetal positions to cover their private areas. Even farther down the pathway are three Imperial guards staring at a cylindrical spot, waiting for something. Before the Jedi can figure out what, the automated voice in the elevator speaks over a loudspeaker. "Download of software complete. Ejecting Adaptor Mark 2, Number 2022N."

Just then, a panel on the ceiling slides open and a large plastic bag that is airtight starts lowering itself to the circle. The bag itself is airtight and inside is a woman who looks very familiar to Obi-Wan. "Senator Amidala?" He asks, a hint of shock in his voice.

Leia stares at the woman in the bag, her horror increasing greatly as she truly understands. "They are creating androids that look like real humans. They could be creating them to look like real humans to impersonate them."

"Yeah, and they're almost impossible to kill. Trust me, you've tried."

"When?"

"When we broke into the prison."

The female Adaptor starts gasping for air, laying on her side as her long brown hair lays limply at her side. "Well, look at what we have here. Heaven gave us an angel." One of the guards says, leaning closer to look at the female Adaptor. They were the scum of the empire. They should have been the ones to die on that planet, not Philip. I grab my lightsaber, but Obi-Wan is keeping me down.

"Geez, man, do you really have to act like that?" One of the other guards says incredulously.

"Aw, it's okay. The good scientists won't be here for a while. I think we can have some fun with her before they arrive. No one will notice." The lead man says, a sneer forming on his face.

Any of us could move, a man starts walking out of the side door that is hidden shadows. This man is in his mid-30's, has combed light blonde hair with sharp blue eyes behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses, and is wearing neat black pants, along with a long black overcoat covers his entire body. "But I will." He says as he approaches the trio of guards.

They look up, finally noticing the new arrival, along with the woman. "Who are you?" The leader asks, an anxious tone in his voice.

"A machine who is more human than you ever will be." The man growls out then grips the lead guard's head and squeezes. The screams in agony as bones crunch loudly and blood starts gushing from his eye sockets from the eyes being pushed into his head. The third man's eyes widen in horror.

"It's Roland. Kill him!" He then pulls out a plasma rifle and starts firing it at Roland. But the Adaptor is much faster, throwing the corpse aside and grabbing the second guard who is too terrified to dodge and holds in front of him. The plasma shots make direct impact with the guard, killing him instantly.

Roland then throws the other corpse in the other direction and runs towards the last man, gripping the plasma pistol before it can fire again. "Please, no." He says as the pistol starts inching towards his face. "I didn't want to have any part in this. I have a wife and son back home. Please let me go; I swear on my life that I will not say anything to anyone ever." By now, tears are leaking down his face as the point of the pistol touches his chin.

"Your word means nothing to me." Roland says before pushing the man's finger down, pulling the trigger. His head explodes in a shower of blood, coating some of the woman's face. Her face is ashen, and she just stares up at Roland, horrified.

She just stares up at Roland for a few long moments before responding. "Natalie." Slowly, she climbs onto her feet and looks around. "Where am I?"

Roland's smile fades into a grimace. "You are in the worst place in the universe. We are leaving."

"Hold it." Leia says, stepping out from behind their cover. "We can get you out of here real fast."

"Who are you?" Roland asks, picking up a plasma pistol form one of the dead guards and pointing it at her. In response, Leia pulls out her lightsaber and activates the blade.

"A Jedi." Natalie whispers, awe in her voice.

Roland lowers his weapon an inch once he sees the weapon, but he keeps it up. "Just because you are fighting the same people that I am fighting doesn't make you my ally."

"Likewise." Leia replies, a cold tone in her voice.

"Please stop." Obi-Wan adds, deciding to step out and stop the situation from escalating any further. "We can talk this out."

"Talk?" Roland asks coldly. "I will not negotiate with the likes of you. Once we leave this base, you will not follow us. If you do, I will kill you."

"Well, as long as we're not going to the same place, then I believe that can be arranged." Kenobi replies.

Ever the negotiator.

"Attention, attention. We have received confirmation that Roland Crowley is in the facility. Repeat, Roland Crowley is in the facility. You have orders to shoot him on sight." A man says over the loudspeakers.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. But I think we should get going" I said.

We started running, thankfully not running into any imperials along the way.

As the elevator reaches the top, I freeze then lift my hands. The Force bends to my will and holds the elevator's doors shut. Seconds later, the sounds of dozens of soldiers marching rapidly gets louder, before it passes them and slowly fades away. "Good job." Leia says once the Force technique is dropped and the doors slide open. Following the Force's guidance, they run down the corridor on the right until coming to an open docking where a dozen Arrow transports are sitting, waiting to be loaded onto their various war ships.

The hatch is open on one of them, and Caleb pokes his head out. "That's our way to leave this place." Sander says, breaking out into a full-blown sprint. The other Jedi do the same, barely noticing the sounds of plasma shots going off in the middle of the hallways and many people screaming in terror.

Eventually, we make it into the Arrow and get ourselves seated. "Took you long enough." Anakin calls from the pilots' seat as he maneuvers the Arrow out of the hanger and through space. While the moon base looks peaceful on the outside, they can feel the chaos from the inside as the Imperials try their best to end the Adaptors before they also escape. I think I saw Roland ripping off someone's head. Impressive. Wait just one second…

I trigger the grenade, and now She's free. Now that would be very interesting to watch.

* * *

The transport continues to fly towards Gaia, its silvery surface turning bright orange from entering the atmosphere. Anakin uses every ounce of his piloting skills to steer the transport towards the planet. But as Anakin continues flying it towards the vast ocean, he realizes that it does not handle nearly as well as other star fighters.

"Hey back there." Anakin shouts. "This is going to be a really rough crash-landing!"

"Just like every other landing you've made?" Ahsoka calls back in response. That took my mind off everything for a second.

"After all the tales I heard about the best pilot in the Galaxy, the first thing he does is crash the ship."

"Very funny, Snips." Anakin snaps, then flips a cover over a large red button on his right and pressing the button. The ramp lowers itself completely, and the sounds of whooshing air can be heard all throughout the small transport as Anakin sails closer towards the vast blue sea, with a large series of islands nearby.

"Get out of here while you can!" Leia shouts, realizing how serious this is. As Anakin gets within a dozen feet above the surface of the ocean, he levels the transport out. Then the crew start making their way to the ramp before jumping out of the transport and into the ocean below. Windu is the first to go, followed with Depa Billaba, Caleb Dume, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan. But once Sander sees the ocean passing rapidly below him, he blanches and backs into Depa.

"Sander, it's okay." She says, using the Force to ease his growing fear.

"Come on, kid. It's not that bad." I said. I loved this part. It was my favorite part of the war. I start walking backwards towards the edge of the ramp and falls into the ocean, doing a backflip. I think that would have been a gold medal. Sander and Leia jumped off. I never have seen what happens when an arrow is crashing on the water and this would be interesting.

Skywalker jumped out, then the arrow bounced a few times. Nice.

We swam to the island that I planned for Hailey to come to. I knew Anakin would fail… I'm not lying to make it look better than it was. I would never do that.

As we get to the island, I see Hailey standing there. There faces were priceless. Its like they never saw Jedi jump out of a ship that was only like ten feet above the water before. Come one guys, do something exciting.

"Karel, it's good to see you again." Hailey came up to me and threw me a towel she pulled out of her bag. Or was that mine. I can't tell. The towel was nice and warm. She pulled out towels for everyone.

"You must be the Jedi he mentioned. My name is Hailey Potter, and I welcome you to Earth."

"Hailey, you're the sweetest. Thank you for that welcome." I say.

"So, as you just heard She is Hailey Potter, one of the leaders of the rebellion and the sister to the man we're trying to kill."

 _ **Author's notes: This was a longer chapter. I think this is one of the longest I've ever written.**_

 _ **Thanksgiving is this week. I hope we all have something to be hopeful for.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank my friends on this site, Squasher and SonicXBen. Read what they write.**_

 _ **Have a safe week.**_

 _ **May the Force Be With You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	17. Chapter 17: Coming to America

**Chapter 17**

 **Karel and his group have finally arrived at Gaia. When they landed, they meet with Hailey Potter and the remaining wizards of the order of the phoenix**

No one said anything. I look at the others and their pointing their wands at us.

"These are your friends?" Ashoka asked.

"Yeah."

After a long moment, Hailey lowers her wand and a smirk forms on her face. "Well, you have certainly mastered making a dramatic entrance." She then lowers her wand. "Put them down. They're on our side."

"How can we be sure it's them?" One of the members of the group asks angrily, not dropping his hand an inch. "Shouldn't we break into their minds or at least test them to see they are who they say they are?"

Hailey glares at her companion before letting out a sigh. "As much as I despise the idea of torture, Cedric, I do agree that we should test them." She then turns to me. "So, Karel Allusis, what was the name of the centaur you met during your training at Hogwarts and what did he tell you the night before you became a Maven?"

I don't remember a centaur…

Then it came back. I used a time turner late at night to seem like I was in my bed at knight. If anyone saw me, I would have an alibi, and it would look bad on anyone who saw me.

I ran towards the forest and met the contact. I was surprised at first, but not threatened. I thought they sent me a cow for a second.

"His name was Firenze and he told me, 'Mars is unusually bright tonight. All we can do now is hope.'"

Another long moment of silence passes before the group lower their wands to their sides. "All right. Welcome to Shell Cottage. Dumbledore will be greatly pleased to finally meet you." Cedric says, then turns around and starts walking back towards the small cottage, with four decently-sized wooden shacks sitting on the grassy tops of the sand dunes, rickety doors facing the ocean

"How many feathers did Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, donate to Mr. Ollivander?" A male voice asks from the other side, a nasally tone in his voice.

"Two." Hailey replies instantly.

I'll never get these people. If we were imperials, we would have broken down the door and killed each one of them.

The door swings inward instantly, revealing to the us a hunched over man wearing a moldy, painfully shabby overcoat over a green vest, and brown pants covered in patches and smells suspiciously like mothballs. He has a pasty face with greasy grey hair and bulging, pale eyes. His eyes settle on the Jedi who are looking at the man incredulously. His face twists into a sneer, and his face lands on Ahsoka for a second longer than the others. "Oh, you're the Jedi I've heard about. You don't look very impressive, if you ask me. Are they who they say they are?"

"Yes, they are. Now let us in, Filch. This ocean air is too cold for my liking." Hailey says, shivering a little.

"Tell me all about it."

"Fine. Get in here." Filch states sharply, stepping aside to allowing us to walk past. We look at each other hesitantly before walking in one at a time while the dozen Order members walk away from the Jedi, disappearing with an audible pop. Once Obi-Wan walks through the doorway, followed by the dozen Order members, Filch closes the door and walks in the back.

"You should have pushed them harder. I miss the old ways, when I would hang disobedient students on the wall by their thumbs. Oh, how I miss their pitiful screams."

I try to ignore him. I'm hoping that he's not going to be coming with us. I think he would like Daniel before he would be gutted.

* * *

We went to a small dining room where a single long table is in the center, with an old couch and two leather chairs facing a fireplace, with numerous cooking pans hanging above. Sitting at the table are three men.

One of whom has greasy black hair, cold black eyes, and wearing long black robes. Another man, sitting across from his companion, is a man with neatly combed black hair, the same circular glasses and brown eyes as Hailey, and has some muscle on him. The final man is sitting at the head of the table, wearing long grey robes over a grey suit and black tie, with a long-brimmed hat on his head and his sharp blue eyes shine brightly behind his half-moon spectacles.

The trio stop talking instantly and look up at the us. The eldest man manages a weak smile. "Hello, Karel. It has been a while since we met."

"It has." I say. "Anyway, I would like you to meet the Jedi I told Hailey would be coming. This is Depa Billaba, Caleb Dume, Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Haggar, and Sander Blanco. They are leading a Republic fleet who will help us liberate Gaia from Emperor Kadabra once and for all."

The three men look at each other, relief showing on their faces. "Well, this is the first good news I've heard in too long." The man on the left says, looking at the table as if it is the most disgusting thing in the galaxy.

"Indeed, Severus. Indeed."

"Wait, what happened, Dumbledore? I heard from Hailey that something happened, but I was never given details." I ask

The trio look at each other once more before Dumbledore sighs. "We had a breach in security. Somehow, the Empire managed to find the location of our old base and attacked it. All the children we were protecting are either dead or in the Empire's hands. We lost many fighters in the ambush, including Alastor Moody. Only 10 of us managed to survive the massacre, while all our agents have been recalled until we can figure out how best to proceed next. In total, only 20 of us remain." I look down in shame.

"I failed them."

"Ah, but how rude of me. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I lead what's left of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization dedicated to restoring order to our planet. This here is Severus Snape, and James Potter, one of our best fighters. I assume you must be starving. Please, make yourselves comfortable. I will have our cooks make you something during your stay."

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore." Obi-Wan says, bowing in respect, before seating himself at the table. Everyone sits down at the table, except Sander and Caleb who are still standing.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Sander asks, gesturing to the couch. Dumbledore nods and Sander nods in gratitude, sitting down on the middle of the couch while Caleb seats himself on the chair on the right.

Suddenly, the front door crashes inward and a man who stands 11 feet tall walks in, his back rubbing against the ceiling despite being slightly crouched. He's a giant.

Everyone, except for me, just stare in shock at the man with grisly black hair that stretches into a shaggy beard, black eyes glinting from behind wearing a large black jacket and brown pants and holding a large pink umbrella. "Ah, Hagrid. I'm so glad you could make it. Jedi, may I introduce you to one of our senior members, Rubeus Hagrid."

"'Ello." Hagrid says, waving slightly at us. Anakin just stares with an open mouth at Hagrid, barely comprehending how tall he is. Even Windu is surprised by Hagrid for a moment before he returns to his stoic expression. Hagrid then walks towards the couch, where Sander is staring up at Hagrid with wide eyes. "Budge up yer great lump." He says, then plops himself in the couch, making it groan loudly and sink to the ground a little.

Sander's eyes widen even more and gulps a little. "You know what? I think I'm just going to sit in the chair, if you don't mind, Mr. Hagrid." Sander says, then gets up and walks towards the other chair and getting himself seated.

I smirk at this. Reminds me of when I first met him. That was a surprise.

Food comes flying towards us and sets down. Cups come too. I smell the drink. Butter beer.

"I must thank you for your hospitality and allowing us to stay in your base." Obi-Wan says, as he continues eating through his dinner. Hagrid, meanwhile, points his umbrella at the fireplace, resulting in a blazing fire filling the fireplace, and Hagrid warms up several hot dogs before eating them off the pitchfork.

"If you are truly here to help us reclaim our home, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you desire." Dumbledore says, eyeing the Jedi slowly.

"Yes, but we will not be here for long. The Republic fleet will be here on Gaia in three days. We need to complete our primary objective if the invasion is to succeed." Windu says, once he has stopped eating and looks at our hosts.

"And what, do tell, is your objective?" James asks, quirking an eyebrow at Windu.

Yeah, I never got to that.

Ashoka looks at me "You didn't tell them?"

"Look, I forgot to tell the council about six Darths. Do you really think I'd remember this?"

"Yes" She said

"Well I didn't"

She just shook her head at me.

Windu just stares back for a long moment before responding. "We need to find Emperor Kadabra and Empress Khione and eliminate him. Without their leadership or someone old enough to take their place, the Republic will be able to dissolve the Sith Empire."

The trio look at each other, skepticism on their faces. "And how do you plan to do this?" Snape asks, "Kadabra is a great duelist, only a fool would deny it. He and his family have layers of protection and his mastery of magic only makes him worse. Not even the Mafia have managed to assassinate the Imperial family, and they have come closer than anyone else in years."

"I've heard a lot about this 'Mafia' everyone talks about. Will they be willing to help us?" Depa asks, sounding intrigued.

"No." Ahsoka replies, catching everyone's attention. "I heard a lot about them during my exile. The Mafia is the largest and most dangerous rebel cell perhaps in the whole galaxy, and they are proud of it. They are a coordinated union of all the crime families across Gaia and their most trusted allies. Over half of all the murders and robberies that occur across Imperial Space are directly linked to them. Only the Hutt clan can match the Mafia's efficiency of organized crime."

"We have had dealings with them in the past." I say. They killed many of Siren's men. Even hit Siren once or twice. She none of them who were in a mile radius of her lived. They didn't have a chance. It would be worse than if someone cut off Yang's hair.

"They are overly proud of what they have achieved, and their arrogance has cost them considerably. But I can't deny that they do provide good business; over half of our weapons were imported from the Irish branch of the Mafia and enhanced to be better." But they also don't check who they are selling to if there's enough money involved. Siren even hired them to kill an imperial who angered her when he said something about her looks. She's scary.

"Isn't it obvious?" Caleb speaks up, gaining everyone's attention. "Why don't we just find a way to weaken him before killing him? Is there any way to weaken the Emperor that much?" I'm pretty sure they thought of that.

A long moment of silence passes before Dumbledore's eyes light up. "Why did I never think of this before? Yes, I believe you are right, Mr. Dume. But I will need Mr. Weasley's opinion if my theory is possible, but there's something else. Something I heard about on that day four years ago; the day Earth became the first victim of Harry and his forces. He mentioned how the planet was home to the Jedi for centuries before they were forgotten."

And I stand corrected. Wait did they say Jedi?

"All right, hold up." Anakin interrupts, making a 'T' shape with his hands. "You said the Jedi had a presence here?"

"Indeed." Snape replies. "We spent months raiding Imperial libraries, trying to find anything on what our manipulative Emperor was talking about. Apparently, thousands of Jedi crash-landed on Earth and created our society. Overtime, their ways became forgotten and the new branch of Force use, what we call magic, was born."

The Jedi listen to this short story with rapt attention, awe on their faces. "A Temple." Depa mutters, then looks up. "If Jedi have lived on this planet like you say, then they must have built a Jedi Temple somewhere on this planet. If we can find it and spread the dormant light inside the Temple, then we could already hold an advantage against the Emperor."

Suddenly, both Caleb and Sander let out loud yawns, only for them to suddenly suppress them and blush heavily in response. "You know what? If you don't mind, could we use the rooms upstairs and get some rest? It's too late to talk about these kinds of plans." I say. I forgot that they're still Padawans.

"Of course. You may use the bedrooms upstairs. In the morning, we shall discuss how best to proceed with your plans."

"Yea. I better get goin'." Hagrid says, standing up and starts walking towards the doorway before swinging it open and accidentally ripping the door off its hinge, making it crash to the ground. "Sorry." Hagrid says, then walks out of the door.

James just sighs a little, shaking his head while a small smile forms on his face. "I'm glad to see some things never change. Wingadium Leviosa!" He shouts after pulling out his wand and swishing it. The door lifts off the ground and slips into the doorway. "Reparo!" The nails slide back into place, sealing the door like the damage was never done. I never liked Spells. It seemed wrong to me. I could feel it.

The others just stare at James, looks of amazement and bafflement on their faces. Eventually, we stand up and walk towards the wooden staircase and climb up to the top, which leads to numerous bedrooms. We fan out, entering three of the rooms with open doors. They are simple, with a single bed, a single wooden desk slide against the far wall in each room along with a wardrobe tucked into the corners, and a window that provides a vast view of the ocean, and the moonlight glinting off the waves.

Great, I get to sleep on the floor. I shake my head.

"Get as much rest as you can." Windu says, looking out at the ocean in one such bedroom. "I am of the belief that we will not have many opportunities in the days to come."

Leia taking first dibs and on the bed on the left before pulling the thick covers over her and immediately falling asleep. "That was fast." I say. That's the fastest I've ever seen someone go to sleep.

"Yeah, you kind of get used to it." Sander said, as he laid himself on the ground and stared up at the ceiling. "But everything we've been through has made her a light sleeper." He then laid his head down on the ground and closed his eyes.

I just sigh and sit in the chair. I get myself comfortable, or as comfortable as I can. After a few long moments of listening to the roaring waves, I close my eyes.

I can't have one good night's sleep.

* * *

I awake on Siren's ship in my room. With Hawaii and Ninalex looking over me.

"You're awake!" Ninalex said. I shake my head.

"What was all that?"

"Nothing but a dream." Hawaii said

"What happened?"

"We went back to Gaia to defend against the republic's attack. It was a fierce battle. Many Maven's died. Including Illinois. He died to protect you from certain death."

"What about Skywalker?"

"You must have hit your head. You killed him.

"I don't remember killing him."

"I doubt you would. You fell out of a ship in orbit." Ninalex said.

"You almost died as you were falling back to Earth, but Illinois jumped out of his ship. He grabbed hold of you and took all the damage from the crash. He died to protect you.

I hold my head down. Daniel and I may have had our differences, but we were still friends.

"They… killed the Emperor."

"What!" I shot up. I couldn't believe what they were saying.

"All the Darth, except for Siren were killed. She's now the empress."

"I see…" I couldn't believe it.

"Don't trust this." I heard from somewhere.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's nothing. You must be hearing something."

"No, quiet."

"This isn't real." I heard. I couldn't recognize the voice, but I could tell that it was a woman.

"Who is that?"

"You're just hearing things. We're here."

Ninalex stood up and left my room.

"Karel, we're few. More than half of us were killed."

I put my head down. Lily grabbed my face. "But we're here."

Something felt off.

"I love you" That didn't sound right. Lily kissed me, but I realized that it wasn't right.

"It's a dream" The voice said, clearer. I recognized the voice.

"Master?" I asked. Lily looked at me confused.

"Wake up, it's a dream!" She said.

"NO He's ours" Lily said, her voice becoming demonic.

"This isn't real."

"You will stay!"

Master Yadder came down in a metaphysical form. She used the force to move Lily away. I opened my eyes and saw that it was still night.

It was just a dream. Why did I dream it though?

I close my eyes, and I see home.

Remnant. I was sitting next to Bora in the emerald forest. I took in a deep breath and let it out.

It was like this until I woke up again.

* * *

The sun would rise in about two hours. I decide I need to exercise. I wasn't the only one. Obi-Wan was up to.

"Hello there." I said. He turned around.

"Hello Karel. What is your purpose in joining us?"

"To repent."

"I feel like there's more."

I don't say anything for a few seconds. "…And to go home." I say

"I see. Where is your home?"

"I don't fully understand it, but it's very far away, and the only way to get back there is this something on this planet."

"What is it?"

"A machine. That's all I can tell you."

He rubbed his beard.

"I see. This is very unusual. I have no wisdom I can give you."

"I can give you some. What Dooku told you is true."

He looked at me for a time

"Do you know who it is behind the hood."

"I couldn't tell you. The force is telling me that if I do then we'll be utterly destroyed."

"Then please don't tell us anything." Kenobi said

I smiled.

"I have a few other things to get to, but I have enough time to spar." I say. I hope he says yes. I've always wanted to.

"I think it would be best to conserve our energies." He said. It killed my hopes.

"Well then. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Sander. One day I might disappear. If I do, then I've gone home."

"I'll remember that."

"I'll try to come back. I know what's going to happen, but I can't say."

"I understand. Why don't you go do what you were going to do?"

"Alright master." I say, then leave the house. I didn't realize what I said until I was out of the house.

* * *

I'm going to get everything that I could only find on this planet. I was able to take out a small amount of the account that Khione gave me, sixty-eight million euros and make it untraceable.

No one noticed the money was gone. That's how rich the emperor is.

Hailey came out before I left the island. She handed me a potion.

"Drink this so no one will try to kill you."

"Thanks." I say. I feel my face changing into… a random person.

"It's no one special. Trust me."

"I guess I should be going then."

Hailey says a chant, then I'm gone. I'm in a market place. This is going to be good. My mouth waters at the smells of the restaurants.

I'm a bit ashamed to say it, but I almost filled a second bag just full of foods and cookbooks. I may have also bought enough Coke to make a junkie ask me about my addiction. I bought seeds too, then placed the second bag inside the first one. Ninalex looked at me. She opened the bag and shook her head. I just look back. She laughs at me, then I close the bag.

I don't need to be mocked.

After getting everything, I wanted I stop by a game store.

I see something called a GameCube sitting in the window, and a few games for it. I have a TV in my bag, so I though about getting it.

I walk in and they I buy… four. They look at me.

"I'm just getting stuff for a tournament."

"Melee?"

"Yeah." What's Melee?"

"Then you might want to get the game."

"Oh, did I forget that?" I also forgot to buy games for it. And memory cards. And controllers. I'm bad at this.

I buy the games, memory cards, controllers and everything else I would need. I tell them to take it to my car, but I would put it all away from there.

I put the everything in the bag, and Hawaii just looks at me.

I close the bag. They need to stop judging me.

When I got back to the island, everyone was up.

I put the bag down and get inside it.

"Really?" Lily said

"What?"

"Four?"

"Yeah."

She just shakes her head.

"Did you forget everything else after buying these things?"

I didn't answer.

Lily started laughing. Jade was already done setting it up and started playing the game.

"Hey, I'm trying to save the galaxy here, so I forget a few details."

Lily didn't stop laughing. I leave the bag. Hailey's standing there.

"Those are dangerous."

"They danger my pride, that's for sure."

"What?"

"I brought a few people with me, and they were just mocking me."

"How many people do you have?"

"Three. Two are able to fight, and their good fighters."

"How good?"

"One of them is Agent Hawaii."

"We have another Maven on our side?"

"Yes."

"Great. Let's just go inside."

* * *

"Oh hey, Karel. How was your trip?" Ron asked me. I hadn't seen him since we kind of attacked rebels. That was so long ago.

"Hello to you too, Ron. I had a good trip. Managed to fetch everything I want before things go south, and I come bearing good news and bad news. The good news is that there are many Force-sensitive Imperial agents who wish to see Kadabra's reign end. But there are many others who are unwavering in their loyalty. Now, they're in a civil war that we could get caught in the middle of. What's bad is that there are hundreds of wanted signs for many who are known to oppose the Sith's rule. I'm sorry to say that all of us, even me, are now public enemies."

* * *

As I was out, there was a Maven who recognized me, through the force. He dragged me into an Alley.

"Pennsylvania. You have allies who are following your example."

"How do you know who I am?"

"We fought together before."

"Who are you?" I asked. The alley was dark. The man stepped forward. I recognized him. He was "Virginia?"

"East Virginia. Jorge Rodriguez" I remember him now. He wants to be better than the Big 5. Well, it's not the Bug 5 anymore.

Someone jumped behind me, and I pulled out my lightsaber. I didn't turn it on.

"And West Virginia. Antonia Rodriguez." The twins.

"Were you followed?"

"No."

"How many of the Big 5 are criminals?"

"You, Cecilia, and Murphy" Thank the force they're on my side.

"Where are they?"

"Lancelot lost Murphy, but Murphy is on the planet. No one knows where Cecilia is. Agent Georgia's dead."

"Was he on our side?"

"No. He was killed with a jetpack malfunction."

"Sucks to be him. Anything else you've got to tell me?"

"We want to know. Is the Republic coming?"

"Yes. One of the places that's going to be hit is your home town, in two days. Go there and defend your home." I told them.

"Thanks for the info."

They were gone. I had to be more careful.

My mind returned to the present

* * *

Dumbledore lets out a sigh. "I guess, deep down, I knew this was going to happen. I can only hope we can figure out how to address this new problem."

Before the conversation can progress any further, the door swings open again and Hailey Potter walks in, red robes billowing around her and Cedric on her immediate right, also wearing red robes. "Jedi, I come bearing good news." Hailey says, a small smile making its way onto her face. "We managed to secure the ship."

For the first time in years, Dumbledore also smiles at hearing that. "Very good." Then, standing up as one, We walk out of Shell Cottage. As We leave the house, they all freeze and stare in surprise. Standing much farther out on the beach, Hagrid holding a large crossbow in his hands standing out among the small crowd, is the enormous black ship, stylized like a 16th century Spanish galleon, with a dragon-shaped figurehead, white sails with the symbol of a red eagle on the largest sail, and topped off with red and yellow pennants.

"Blimey. I haven't seen that ship in years." Ron says, his eyes wide and a smile also forming his lips.

"You expect us to take that…thing across an ocean?" Anakin asks, skepticism practically dripping from his voice.

Yeah, I'm not entirely comfortable going in anything that could burn if the air's too dry.

"It may not look like much." Hailey replies. "But this ship was one of Durmstrang Institute's most prized possessions. It really was a miracle we found it shipwrecked off the coast of Norway with only corpses on board. What makes this ship special is that it is enchanted by the Force to travel faster than any other ship of its kind. It can travel across the Atlantic in half a day at most, whereas even Imperial Navy carriers would take three days to make the journey. But most importantly, this ship has little to no metal on it, can turn invisible to those who can't use magic like we can, and with the powerful magic coming from it, this ship will be invisible to all Imperial scanners."

Ahsoka raises an eyebrow whistle at hearing about the ship's capabilities. "Well, you people are full of surprises. But you don't have to come with us."

"You will need all of the help you can get. Like it or not, we will help you. Most of us have got nothing left to lose anymore." Cedric says, as he walks up to them. "Besides, Karel was right. Your images are all over the cities. You would be recognized instantly."

"So, we will find a way prevent ourselves from being recognized." Depa states flatly.

"That won't be necessary for all of us." Windu replies. "Some of us will need to find the Jedi Temple, avoiding any major settlements. I suggest we split up, and form two groups. One will seek out the Temple and find a way to re-activate it, the other will keep the Emperor distracted long enough for the real battle to begin."

"Mate, you really are pushing your luck." Ron states, an anxious look on his face.

"I don't believe in luck. I have the Force at my side." While nobody notices it, Sander's hand twitches and a single curl of smoke rises into the air.

"I agree with Master Windu." Kenobi says, stepping forward. "Both missions are vital. I think that I will take charge of the team who will take on the Emperor."

"I'm coming with you." Anakin says, stepping forward. "The Emperor used to be my friend. I think it's time he paid for playing us for so long."

"I will join as well." Leia states, crossing her arms and giving a small smile.

"Well, since you're my mentor, I would rather stick with you guys." Sander says, raising his hand.

"I think that it would be best if I came as well." I said. I knew this fight was going to happen for so long. I'm not sure that we could win, but we must have faith that it will.

"Very well, but no more. If too many of you go, then you will only raise unwanted attention." Windu speaks up.

The wizards begin trekking up the hill, making their way towards the rather large group. "Well, since you five will most likely be traveling through Imperial cities, it would be wise to wear some kind of disguises." Snape states, looking at the sea-soaked Jedi robes with a hint of distaste.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I have an idea." Hailey says, her brown eyes glinting mischievously from behind her glasses.

James smiles widely at seeing this side of his daughter again, with Ron smirking. "This outta be good."

"I suggest that certain members of your party wear different disguises to make yourselves look different. For them to work, they have to be the so absurd, no one would ever think you were Jedi. While you're out, can you please come up with new names and how you will act with those disguises on? That will make your cover that much believable." Hailey states, the gleam in her eyes never flickering.

Meanwhile, twin redheads who are standing directly behind Hailey hear the conversation and they look at each other, their eyes gleaming slightly. "Do I hear that these stiffs need crazy disguises?" The redhead on the left asks.

"If so, we can take them shopping and show them what craziness really is." The redhead on the right states.

The Jedi just stare at the twins, once again bewildered. "Who are you?" Caleb asks, his instincts telling him to stay on guard.

"I'm Fred." The redhead on the left says.

"No, I'm Fred. You're George." The man on the right states.

"Oh, yeah." Fred states.

"So, when do we leave to get ourselves…under the Imperial radar?" Leia asks, anxious to get going.

"Immediately." Dumbledore says. "While you are gone with a single member of the Order as escort, the rest of my people will load the ship with enough supplies for us all to make the journey."

"Well, then we best be on our way." Kenobi says. Cedric then walks towards Obi-Wan.

"Hold on tight. This could get rough." With those last words, Cedric takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

Obi-Wan was gone.

* * *

James takes me to the city, teleporting of course. He moves me to an empty house then walks in. He flicks his wand, and the run-down house becomes lively again. He takes me to a closet and hands me clothes. He gave me sandals. And socks.

"This is hideous"

"Most of this is my clothes." James said.

All I was missing was the orange vest to be a radar technician. James handed me a nametag with the name Matt on it. He flicked his wand and it changed to Wade. I but it all on, and instantly become two decades older.

Then he come with a bottle of hair dye.

"NO!"

"COME HERE!"

He used a spell to get me to stop moving. He used a spell to grow my hair a little, then he dyed my hair.

My blue hair's gone. It hurt me a lot.

"Get over it."

He unfroze me. I hated this. We went back, and everyone going to fight the emperor was in disguises. Ashoka saw me first. She snickered, then gave me a thumbs up.

* * *

I don't like it. Caleb laughed, then Depa tapped him on the shoulder.

"I blame you" I tell James.

Obi-Wan comes back… in… something. It looks like my armor.

"Well, that look certainly suits you." Ahsoka Tano comments, staring at Obi-Wan with a smirk.

"Thanks. Though my beard is starting to rub against this helmet a lot." Kenobi replies.

"I can only imagine. So, what is your cover name going to be?"

Kenobi is in deep thought. "I think I will be…Leonard…Church. Leonard Church."

Cedric, Hailey, the nearby Dumbledore, and the other four Jedi raise an eyebrow at the name. "Well, Mr. Church. It certainly is a certainly unique name. I believe that the others should be arriving soon." Dumbledore says, then stares down at the beach.

I was now wearing brown sandals, long black jeans, and a grey T-shirt with a blue and white tag stating Hello, my name is Wade above my left breast. I looked like an idiot, but Kenobi dressed like one.

"Well, you certainly picked a more modest disguise, Karel." Kenobi states.

"You're one to talk. By the way, dude, I think you should know that my name isn't Karel. It is Durnt. Wade Durnt."

"Well, then, Mr. Durnt. Let us board the ship. We need to get underway." Hailey says, then the trio begin to walk towards the massive Spanish Galleon sitting in the middle of the ocean.

As they walk down the beach, Hagrid apparates onto the beach, Leia Haggar at his side. There is only one difference; instead of her modest Jedi robes, Leia is now wearing a much more…revealing disguise. She is wearing a yellow crop top underneath a tan jacket which reveals her stomach area, both of which reveal a small amount of cleavage, and flashy golden bracelets on her wrists coupled with black, fingerless gloves. She is also wearing black short shorts with a brown skirt over it, and it is all topped off with brown, knee-high boots. "Well, you have always like showing off to everyone." Kenobi states sarcastically.

Leia blushes slightly at the statement. "Gee, thanks."

"Well, I best be off. Good luck to 'ye on yer mission." Hagrid says, patting her on the back and making her nearly fall face-first into the ground before the giant of a man begins walking towards the shacks.

"So, what will be your cover name be?" Kenobi asks

"I think I will be Harriet Hart." Leia replies, then pulls out a box of cigarettes along with a lighter. She then uses the Force to open the box in a pocket at her hip, grabs one of the cigarettes before grabbing the lighter, flicking it open and lighting the tip with the small fire. "By the way, you guys make some wicked cigarettes. This stuff is way better than any cigarra ever. Good job." She flashes a thumbs up before pulling the cigarette out of her mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Um… thanks?" Ron asks from the ship, looking a little surprised by her habit.

Leia then looks around, a frown on her face. "Where are Anakin and Sander?"

Before anyone could respond, two more pops can be heard. Fred and George appear on the beach, identical grins on their faces. "Bugger." Hailey mutters, somewhat dreading what they had in mind. Ron can only nod in agreement with the sentiment as they stare at them from the edge of the beach.

"Hey, guys! Don't forget us!" Fred says, his grin only widening.

"We helped create the best disguises of them all." George adds, then the duo simultaneously step in opposite directions, revealing their Jedi companions, both of whom are smirking widely. All it took was one look at them to leave everyone present flabbergasted. Leia gags in the middle of a smoke, Windu's eyes are wide with surprise, and even my mouth is hanging open slightly.

"...Sander? What in the name of the Force are you wearing?" Leia asks hesitantly.

Anakin and Sander are dressed in easily the strangest disguises of them all. Anakin is wearing long pants of varying shades of black, sleek black shoes, a zipped-up long dark brown jacket with sleeves rolled up to the arms over a black tank top, and a bright red bandana wrapped around his right arm. His hair is tied back into a small ponytail and his face is smeared with charcoal, and a pair of thick tinted goggles are resting on his forehead.

The only though that ran thought my head was that Skywalker tried too hard.

Sander, however, is a completely different story. He is wearing a dark green business suit over a white undershirt, with a purple badge on his left side and a black bow tie in the center. The part of his new outfit that stands out from the rest is his knee-high white socks, fancy black shoes, a brown plaid skirt with a yellow 'R' emblazoned in the center, and the dark gold crown on his messy hair, with a jagged cut across the left.

"Um, I… kind of have to agree with Leia on this one. Why are you wearing a skirt, Sander?" I ask. I know it's a kilt, but still.

Please be wearing underwear under that, or he's going last if we clime up something

"This is no skirt, you fool. It's a kilt. Also, until this mission is done, you shall call me Ryan Haywood Jr." Sander answers, a smug tone in his voice.

"What he zaid. And you can call me Jamez Wilhelm, and I will turn the Emperzor's lives into nein livez." Anakin adds, pointing his hand at Sander and speaking quickly in an outrageously fake German accent.

I really wanted to slap him.

I look at Ashoka and smirk. "That used to be your master."

"Yeah, yeah." She says.

"Well, you certainly make quite a team." Dumbledore states, a twinkle of amusement in his aged blue eyes. "But I suppose it is time for us to part ways for now. May be meet again soon."

* * *

With that, Ryan Haywood Jr. and Jamez Wilhelm step onto the wooden platform and onto the ship. Anakin is already at work with his alternate personality, placing his hands on his hips and swaying his shoulders slightly as he walks up the gangplank.

"You have no idea how much you deserve to be hurt acting like that"

"What are you talking about?" Skywalker said

I shake my head.

The ship starts crossing the Atlantic. I see Sander walking down to below deck.

He then unclips his lightsaber from his kilt and sets it down on a wooden desk next to the hammock before hoisting himself onto the hammock and hanging his head. "Well, you certainly look down." I say

He shoots up and sees me. He calms down.

"Hey, Karel." I was a bit mad after thinking about the Order. I had an irritated look on my face. "What's wrong? You don't look happy."

"No, I'm really pissed right now. Back when I was a Maven, we had bets on where the Order of the Phoenix is hiding out, and where their alternate base would be. I was betting that the Order had an alternate base in Antarctica. Now that I know that we are in England, we would fork over the pile of Imperial credits we contributed to."

"Go on. How much did you lose?"

"In total, my friends and I lost 6 million euros to that jerk, Daniel Cadmus."

"Yeah? Sucks to me you. I'm just happy that Windu isn't coming with us." He says. I feel some darkness coming from him. I know I'm a hypocrite.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. Why do you hate Windu so much?"

Sander then curls up into a ball on the hammock, staring down at the wooden floor boards with a distant and sad look on his face. "Do you know who took you?"

I blink. "What do you mean?"

"You were once with of the bad guys. That means you were taken from your family, enslaved by the Sith Masters, and taught how to be a tool for another's benefit. Do you know who took you from your parents?" He's as right as he's going to be without me telling him. For a second, I thought he knew I was in the Order

I stare at Sander, confused on where this was coming from. I think about it for a long moment before answering. "No. Knowledge of who recruited us into the Sith Order is directly forbidden. Seriously, though, why are you asking me this?"

Sander's gaze becomes far more distant, and tears begin forming in his eyes. "Because I do. For me, it was Windu. A year before the war started, I overheard Shaak Ti and Luminara talk about me and how I was brought in by that bald man. They even mentioned how Windu learned that my parents originally named me Alexander, but really, I prefer Sander much more. Alex is a bit clichéd, don't you think?" His head then lowers towards the ground. "How can I like or even have any respect for a jerk who kidnapped me, would probably lie to me about it if I ever bring it up, and be expected to fight a war for him?" By now, the tears were rolling down his cheeks and dropping to the floorboards. "My greatest wish is to have a family that I can be a part of, to be the son I never got to be. My mentor is great, but I do not know her enough to truly consider her family."

I know all about this. I never met the Jedi who brought me to the order, but If I did, I don't know how I would see them. I've seen my mother before, on accident of course, but she was a woman of high stature in Alderaanian society. I was her fourth son. I had brother, all but one who stayed on the planet. I have a twin, who joined the Republic Navy, or the Imperial Navy.

I met her when I was running away. It wasn't a long time, but it was long enough for her image to never leave my mind. She had golden blond hair.

My father must have had the dark black hair.

I hope nothing bad happens to my twin. Or any of my family. I might have a superficial connection to them, but I still would never want any harm to come to them. Master Yadder showed me my mother.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I can assure you of this. If you remain to who you are, then you will have what you desire, and more one day. I do have a memory of my mother. She had golden hair, and fair skin like mine. I only have one memory of her, Jade Yadder, she was a mother to me. Family isn't just blood." I open my bag and pull out a silver boom box.

"I hope you're right." Sander says, wiping the tears away from his face. "Thanks for listening to me. Hey, what else have you got in that bag?"

"Just a bunch of random stuff. My armor, a movie from this planet, a bunch of other stuff. Honestly, it's hard to keep track of everything I have. People, video games… a second bag full of food."

He looks at me.

"What"

"Just ignore that last part."

Sander notices the boom box. He gets out of his hammock and walks towards it before flipping a nob in the center. "What does this do?" He asks, then twists the nob on the right. To his surprise, a multitude of voices come out of the speakers before he stops at one such voice.

"Hello, my dear listeners. I'm Casey Kasem, back to present to you the American top 40 from coast to coast in 1983. Stay tuned for more classic hits!"

"Number 15." A series of voices chorus before music began playing. For the first few seconds, all that can be heard is a form of metallic music, carrying a beat that Sander found himself tapping his foot to. Then the song started.

 _"I'm out a luck, out a love. Gotta photograph, picture of… Passion killer… you're too much. You're the only one I want to touch. I see your face every time I dream. On every page, every magazine, so wild and free, so far from me. You're all I want, my fantasy. Oh, look what you've done to this rock n' roll clown. Oh! oh, look what you've done. Photograph! I don't want your… Photograph! I don't need your… Photograph!"_

Gaia music isn't bad.

I think Sander gets hooked on it. He can have this. I don't need it. That gives me an idea. I get out disk full of music from the 80's. After the song ends Sander has a wide smile on his face.

"That. Was. Absolutely. Amazing." He says, a wistful tone in his voice and a wide smile on his face.

I smile. "Well, I'm glad to see someone likes that old music. Let's get above deck."

"Thanks, but I'd rather stay here. I want to listen to more of this Casey's music." Sander says then gives his undivided attention to the radio as the commercials end and the next song begins

"You can keep it. I've got no need for it. And here's more songs from this era." I hand him the CD.

* * *

I go back to top deck. I smile as I see Kenobi talking with James Potter as the latter steers the ship straight. Their other wizard companion, Argus Filch, is in the corner of the ship, muttering about how his job sucks and how he misses Umbridge's authority.

I ignore him and move towards Leia as she is sitting at the base of the main mast. "Hey there." I say, sitting next to her.

"Hello." Leia replies, a somewhat giddy tone in her voice. "How is Sander holding up?"

"He's doing good. A little anxious about this war finally being done, and he is listening to my radio."

Leia laughs a little at the remark. "Now that's interesting. He really doesn't like a lot of the music he has heard in his life. It's good to hear that."

"He blames Windu."

"What?" She asked me

"He blames Windu for not having a family. He thinks blood is what makes a family"

"Well, Jedi don't have families."

"Yes, they do. Each other"

Leia didn't say anything to that

"Do you remember anything about your parents?"

"I remember my Father was a strong man, and an honorable one. What about you"

"Just what my mother looks like."

Leia and I don't say anything for a few minutes

* * *

Once Leia walks down the steps to fetch Sander for lunch two hours later, the whole group sits on the deck of the ship, eating sandwiches of various kinds, bags of chips, baked potato slices and drinking lemonade. "Well zhen." Anakin says, still practicing his fake accent, "I really like zhe food you have on zis planet." I still want to slap him

"Thanks. It's no feast, but it's the best we have." James replies as he bites into a ham and cheese sandwich. Filch is off in the corner, shakily chomping into a large sandwich stuffed with roast beef.

"So, how long will it be until we arrive in America?" Sander asks, his eyes gleaming slightly as the music he listened to played in his mind.

"It will be another half hour or so until we reach Long Island. Considering how remote the island is, I wouldn't be surprised if we encounter an Imperial Army base. So, we will need to be ready for anything they throw at us." James says, a grim expression on his face.

"Hey. I've been meaning to ask. You guys are trained to use the Force to literally rip a hole in reality and teleport long distances. Why couldn't we do the same and go to America?" Kenobi asks.

James sighs. "I wish I could. But the thing about Apparition is that we need to be able to picture where we go in our minds. None of the members of the Order of the Phoenix have ever risked stepping onto American soil, since that is the Mafia's territory. If I tried apparating us there without being able to picture a subtle place to apparate to, I would risk splinching myself and all of you."

"Uh… splinching?" Sander asks, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.

"That is when an apparition goes wrong, and you leave a piece of yourself behind. I heard a story a few years ago that two wizards tried apparating without proper training or imagining where they were going. Let's just say… they were half the men they used to be."

After our lunch, Sander starts breathing heavily. I watch him. A ball of fire erupts in his palm. The fire is a deep blue. Sander closes his eyes, then opens them after thinking of something. The fire slowly changes from a deep blue to a deep yellow. "How did you do that?" Sander jumps, hiding the fire behind his back. He tried to hide the flame from me.

"I have never seen such a bright yellow fire before."

"Um… I don't know how it happens, I just can." Sander replies. "I have no idea how I got this ability. What I do know is that I can produce fire on a large scale and manipulate it. And that this ability is a part of me; it can change colors depending on how I feel." He then snorts. "Ironic, considering that I am a Jedi."

I know what this is. I know why it is. What I don't know is how this is happening?

"That's an understatement, man." I say, then walks towards his backpack and pulls out a long lightsaber. Sander looks at it and his eyes widen. It is not my cross-guard lightsaber, but one of an even older make, with a long shaft and a piece of metal jutting up at the top. It is his, but he's going to have to earn it.

* * *

Before Sander can inquire as to why I have a second lightsaber, not to mention my third, the sounds of stomping can be heard and Filch runs down. "Get your lazy bums up here. We need you up here." He says, jabbing his thumb upward before running with a limp up the stairs.

"You've been with them a while."

"Well, I didn't meet all of the Order. I certainly didn't meet him before yesterday." I say, then we start running up the staircases and onto the deck. The Jedi and Filch are leaning against the railings and staring straight ahead, and James steering the ship. We rush to the front to see what caught their companions' attention.

Before them is the beach of a vast island, with grey concrete walls standing over 20 feet tall that separate the Imperial base from the sandy beach and the ocean, and a massive rectangular tower is in the center of the wall, with a giant grey canopy covering the top level and a shut gate on the tower's right. Then they notice something that is wrong; there is a small boat floating in the water, with two older-looking men wandering around frantically. Most of the crew could feel the terror radiating from the ship as the men start sticking harpoons into the water, trying to fend off something.

At first, nothing happens. Then, the back of the boat is suddenly pulled under the water, leaving the screaming men to fall into it. They stop screaming, but the water where they fell in starts to turn red. "Son of a b-!" I cover Sander's ears. Come one Obi-Wan, there are kids here.

For several long moments, everybody stares at the sinking boat they are rapidly approaching before the ship lurches to the side. The crew is knocked off their feet instantly. Filch has the unfortunate luck of having a crate full of supplies smash into his back. He screams as he flies across the tilting deck, the crate falling into the water. The aging man manages to hold onto the railing for dear life, his feet dangling above the rushing water.

Before anyone can save him, the water parts ways to reveal a monstrous creature with the most soulless black eyes, the grayest of skin with a white underbelly, coupled with a massive metal ring around its neck with a mounted gun on top. The monster opens its mouth, revealing its many rows of jagged teeth, before biting into Filch's legs.

He screams even louder than before as he is pulled under the water, which also begins turning red. "Distract those sharks! I need to run this ship aground if any of us are going to survive." James shouts, then stares ahead at the island that is getting ever closer.

"I have an idea!" Leia shouts. "Jamez, use the Force to lift those… sharks out of the water. The rest of us will take care of them."

"Right avay." Anakin replies, then lifts his hands into the air. Seconds later, a grey shark with a head shaped like a hammer appears in all its 20-feet glory. Instantly, the ship levels out and everyone is able to stand up straight again.

"I got this!" Kenobi shouts, then runs up to James and grabs the plasma rifle and begins firing on the shark. Unfortunately, because of the ship's constant shaking and how much the shark is flailing around, firing plasma shots from the mounted gun on its head, all six of Kenobi's attempts to shoot the shark miss. "This is why I don't use sniper rifles!"

Before the shark can have a chance to break the hold Anakin has on it or the plasma blasts flying in all directions, severely burning any part of the ship it encounters, I run at it. I pull out the blade. I turn on the blade and slash downward to cut off the plasma cannon before I proceeding to stab the blade deep into the shark's head.

It shakes around a little before going still. I use the shark as a springboard to land feet first onto the damaged deck as Anakin releases his Force grip, allowing the shark corpse to splash back into the ocean. "Keep it up. We will stay down here to keep the plasma from hurting the ship too much." I shout up.

The other Jedi nod and begin using the Force to lift any other sharks into the air while Sander runs up the steps. "Mind if I have a turn with that?" He asks.

"If you do, mind if I listen to that music I've heard you've fallen in love with?" Kenobi replies with a sarcastic tone.

"Done." Sander says quickly, the grabs the plasma rifle and begins firing plasma shot after plasma shot. The war-hardened Jedi has to admit that Sander has really improved in firearms use, being able to hit sharks dead-on and knocking out the plasma cannons before the Jedi use their lightsabers to lop off heads. "You know, I have one simple question; why do we have to deal with sharks with freaking laser beams attached to their heads on top of an evil empire? Honestly, I wish I had come with the idea; would have made life easier for all of us." He adds in-between shots, each shot hitting home and severely burning the impacted spot.

This chaos lasts for several long minutes before the ship below them suddenly shakes again and starts lowering. "No, no, no, no." James mutters, his eyes widening in panic and horror. "This can't be happening. One of those stupid sharks must have done more damage to this ship than I expected." He looks up and notices that Long Island is now within a few feet and they are still approaching at break-neck speeds. "Bugger."

The ship instantly crashes against the sandy beach, rubbing against the sand as it dramatically slows the ship's velocity before coming to a stop. "Is everyone okay?" Anakin asks, dropping his fake accent and looking around.

"Ugh. Give me five minutes." Leia mutters as she hauls herself back onto her feet.

"You know, Anakin. This wasn't that bad compared to your crashes." Kenobi comments in a joking manner.

"Zhanks, old man." Anakin replies, reclaiming his fake German accent. I really want to hurt him.

After several minutes, we can stand up again, fetch what supplies we need, and then jump off the side of the ship. Once we get their first good look at it now, I are suddenly grateful that we made it at all. A large bite had been taken out of the side of the ship, with numerous scorch marks along the hull and a massive dent in the side of the ship is noticeable, with the pieces of the hull sticking into the ship. "Well, there's no going back now." Leia comments.

"Nope." I say

* * *

My right hand holding onto a tan strap of his backpack. We stare at the ship for a long moment, noticing that the sun is already setting on the horizon. Then We turn around and begin walking towards the wall.

As we approach it, walking past a massive concrete tunnel that leads under the wall, we notice two men standing at the top of a massive tower that is overlooking the beach. "Man, this blows!" One of the guards shout as we walk to the tower's base. Silently, I activate My lightsaber and use it to create holes in the wall big enough for me to scale up the wall, using the shade of the base as cover.

"While I do not complain as much as you do, I do share your sentiments." Another male voice, this one deeper and holding a much calmer tone to it, replies.

"Yeah; we're stuck doing this patrol duty since I loaned my flamethrower to the new guy because he thought it looked cool and wanted to use one. How was I supposed to know that he would try using it at the barbecue our superiors held? But hey, at least I got patrol duty with you, buddy."

Wait, we gave flamethrowers out? Why have I never heard about this?

"And I'm grateful that we don't have to deal with the new guy either." By now, I have reached the top of the tower, so peak upward, noticing two fit men wearing standard Imperial Navy chest plates in their early twenties sitting in two chairs as they stare at the sunset.

"Oh my God, I couldn't agree with you more. That Cronut fellow is a bloody weirdo. And don't even get me started on the fact he called me the gas-mask guy. I only wear a gas mask when I'm in training."

I smirk slightly, then I wave my hand at them. The two soldiers look at each other. "Hey."

"Yeah?" The deeper voiced man replies.

"You…wanna watch some new porn that came out?"

I had nothing to do with that I swear. I just needed a distraction. These creeps were the ones who wanted to watch it.

"You read my mind. Let's go steal the Lieutenant's IPad." The duo stand up and begin to walk away.

Who… never mind. They may be more then just 'Buddies'

"Also, if we meet Cronut, I'm going to tell him that when in the middle of a battle field, I prefer to be called Bravo."

I then jump up onto the top of the wall. I flash a thumbs up at the Jedi still at the base of the tower. They nod, with them using the Force to extend their jumps, all the while using their lightsabers to bounce from the side of the tower to the smooth wall, making it up the wall in record time. "Well, that could have been worse." Sander says.

Suddenly, James jumps up next to them his robes billowing around him. "Don't say that. It only brings bad luck." He then stares at the sunset. "I can only hope Hailey is okay, helping to protect your fellow Jedi."

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine, dude." I answer. "If anything, they will be protecting Hailey and the Order." Deciding to get moving, they run along the top of the wall towards the service ladder that leads into the Imperial training facility.

"Although that does make me wonder." Leia comments. "How are they coming along?"

"Well, it's not like we're going to watch what they do. Come on" I say.

Those creeps put the volume all the way up, and I put my hands-on Sander's ears faster than a bullet getting shot. He doesn't need to hear that sort of thing.

"Let's move quickly." I say, as everyone realizes what that sound is. They all agree with me.

 _ **Author's Notes: Almost done with this story. So how was Thanksgiving? Was it good? I had a hard time going to classes today.**_

 _ **So, for all Kingdom Hearts Fans, Amazon trolled us.**_

 _ **It's almost time for the new Smash Bros!**_

 _ **Be good people**_

 _ **Leave a follow, favorite, and review, not only on this story, but on the original.**_

 _ **May the Force Be With You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	18. Chapter 18: Finale

**Chapter 18**

 **The strike team has split in two, the first party going to New York City, the other going to Stonehenge.**

So, I may have accidentally caused a civil war. I swear I didn't mean to do it, but hey, it's worked out for us greatly. To think that Porn would actually have a use. The troops were killing each other because the CO was the star, and her other actors were members. One person called another a 'Harlot'. I may have not helped any by shooting a gun in the air.

Okay, so it might not have been as much of an accident as I thought. Hey, maybe this will start to bleed into places. One guy shooting someone by accident, then groups fighting, then eventually the whole army.

"What is with these people?" Sander mutters repeatedly, running for his life through the thick forest. We were running to a truck. We get to it, having to deal with a duo of imperials, which we took care of quickly, then James got into the front seat. I got shotgun, while the rest got into the back.

"Sorry about that!" James shouts as he puts the car in reverse, turns around and drives down the slightly bumpy road and away from the carnage.

As we were driving away, the Jedi in the back of the truck stared at the forest as someone shouted very loudly, "I'm sorry! Please let me help you get those balls out of you!" This was followed by a woman in Imperial Army armor running out of the forest seconds later, screaming loudly and pulling at something on her back until the two sticky grenades on her back explode, blue fire engulfing her corpse which falls forward.

"What is with this system?" Anakin asks incredulously.

"I don't know." Leia replies baffled at the chaos they used as a distraction to leave the base unnoticed. As the truck drives down the bumpy road, those who are sitting in the back are watching as the last light of the day dissipates and gives way to night.

"So, where are we going to go?" James asks as he continues driving down the road at speeds that would get him thrown in prison.

"We need to recharge before we confront the Emperor. I have a contact here in New York who has no love for this Empire. He is a waiter at a small diner on the edge of Brooklyn called the Winchester." I said.

So, this guy's sister was a wizard. I bet you can tell why he's helping us. Went to the mafia first, but they turned him down. Then he went to the order. The order pointed him to me.

"Okay. Well, then you better get some rest. This is going to be a long ride." James replies then pays closer attention to the road as they pass through a small town.

I lean back in my seat and close my eyes. I think I deserve a little break after everything I've been doing.

* * *

I think back to when I came to this place. It was so long ago. Soon I'll be back there. The forests, the towns, the people. I miss it all. Nostalgia rocks me to sleep.

I saw Sander and Leia in the temple. Dread filled my mind. I knew what this day was. I saw Leia look for Sander, but she couldn't find him. A clone got a lucky shot at her, but she didn't give up. She took down a squad of elite clones before dying.

I didn't want to watch this night. Not again. Not like this. I saw Sander come out of his hiding place. He saw his master on the floor. Two clones came into the room, but they didn't last long. Sander took his master's lightsaber, and clone armor, then fled. He got to the docking bay before anyone stopped him. He took a ship but was seen by Skywalker.

I remember why I hate Skywalker. It wasn't his attitude, or his terrible disguise, but this. He was a hero, but now he's ruined everything.

I wish I killed him back then.

I see Sander flee to… Remnant? It's here?

He and I share a lot of our beginning. We both worked with the Schnee's, Weiss mainly He saved Weiss from the white fang like I did the week before we went to Beacon. I saw it all.

I saw inside his mind.

I saw he had a hatred for someone.

He had a hatred for me.

That crushed my spirit. After arriving at Beacon, our paths changed drastically.

I see him going though Beacon, and him going though the rest of his trials. I see him meeting his mother, and defeating Cinder. I see him become a master, then the vision ends.

"You shall meet again." I hear. I look around and see Leia.

"What?"

"You and Sander. Your stories are not yet completed."

"I don't understand. Why is he going to hate me?"

"You will return home today." I turn and see Master Yadder standing there.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We are sure."

"But I thought you said our journeys aren't done yet." I said.

"They are not. Merely separating for a time." I saw Obi-Wan.

I look down and see that I'm on the island again.

"Why do I keep coming back to this island?" I ask. I see Yoda appear.

"Because, your heart is."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"This place is your vertex."

"This is where everything in your life come together." Master Yadder said.

"I don't understand"

"You don't need to."

"If I go back home then how will I come back?"

"The same way you came here." Leia said.

"Return you will. First, a problem have you to deal with." Yoda said

"What's that?" I asked.

"There are Sith who are going to awaken, and if you don't take care of them, your world will be plunged into darkness. The death of all mankind shall be the reward." Obi-Wan said

"Then Sander will hate me, but I save my world. Who am I to doom all the people on Remnant for the feelings of one friend?"

"When you return, everything will be new to you. No longer the prophet when you return." Leia said

"What about Salem?" I ask

"She will not be a threat. She will only strike if the war is waging." Master Yadder said.

All the Jedi except for her disappear.

"Now my student. You have completed every test that has been given you, but this last test, will be given to you today. If you succeed, then you shall be a knight."

"Master, are you saying that… I'm ready?"

"Yes."

Hearing that brought a tear to my eye. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I won't disappoint you master."

"You never have. I love you son."

This was the first time I heard her call me that. She might not be my mother, but she's my mom.

"Thanks, mom." I add. She smiles at that.

"I think I like the sound of that. It's time for you to go back."

* * *

I wake up to James shaking my shoulder.

"Well, the good news is that we got to your place. The bad news is that we are out of gas, so we will need a new ride."

I let out a slight moan at having to do stuff. Hey, I'm tired. Don't judge me.

"…Leave that to me. I'll wake the others. Stay here and look for any fishy activity." I said. I go to the back of the truck. Leia is holding Sander. I smile at that. Thankfully, Anakin wasn't trying to hold Obi-Wan.

"Alright, dudes. Nap time's over." I said. I hated acting like this. They're just stereotyping me because I look like a surfer guy. Well I'm one of the deadliest people in the galaxy.

The Jedi in the back sit up, rubbing their eyes slightly, before they jump out of the back and get their first good look of their surroundings. "Where are we?" Obi-Wan asks while Sander re-adjusts the crown to sit just right on his head.

"Well, Leonard, we are near New Portsmouth, a rather young port-side town." I whisper, getting close enough so everyone could hear what I is saying without saying it too loudly. "That is the Winchester. It may not look like much, but this is our only shot if we are going to reach Manhattan Island without being discovered."

"And who vill zhese place help us exactly?" Anakin asks, sounding a little tired and confused. Soon. So soon. That's what I must keep telling myself not to punch him. I'm pretty sure that Agent Berlin wouldn't like Anakin right about now. Berlin was from Germany. I guess I don't have to say that. I think She's on our side. Last time I talked to her she seemed to be leaning towards my side.

"I have an acquaintance who works here. While we may not exactly see eye to eye, the dude can help us out. If he wants to."

So, what happened is that his sister tried to kill me. I didn't kill her, but because of what I did, she was captured. Thankfully this was in battle, and the republic got to her before the empire. I may have had a hand in that.

"Great." Sander states. "Real confidence builder right there."

"Come on, dudes. This is gonna be fun. I get to show you what a diner is supposed to look like." I lead the four Jedi through the parking lot, past the many rows of trucks and towards the bar with the numerous coming out of the windows. I hope that spell James cast works. Obi-Wan would stand out less if he ran across naked. At least then he would be considered homeless.

The suit he was wearing would look like a green suit to people, so someone might call him a leprechaun but that's better than him bringing attention to me. Which would bring attention to everyone else.

Thankfully it worked.

Suddenly, the double doors under the illuminated sign burst open and a sleazy-looking man wobbles out, holding a bottle in his hand. "Hey. What are you looking at?" He asks sharply once he notices the Jedi staring at him with odd expressions.

"Nothin', man." I said, trying his best to change his accent a little. I was trying to go with a tourist theme. Please let it work. "I was comin' in to satisfy my munchies."

The drunk man grunts. "Knock yourself out." As we walk towards the black front doors, the man keels over and starts retching violently and loudly.

We stare at the scene with wide eyes before focusing their attention on the inside of the pub. It is a rather spacious diner with checkered floors, a long wooden bar directly in front of them with tall wooden stools lining the bar, on the right of the bar, in its own room, is a massive pool table surrounded by ten older men in biking outfits holding pool sticks, and many red-cushioned booths lining the walls.

Many waitresses are walking around, giving food to the hungry patrons. The most interesting aspect of the bar is that on the far-left side of the bar, there is a small stage and that a holographic image of four men wearing black clothes with silver lining of various designs and have their faces painted in such a bizarre fashion.

I know, shout hypocrite

Three of them are playing their electric guitars masterfully while the fourth is playing on a set of drums. The man who is standing just a little bit in front of the other two is holding a microphone and music is blaring in the dimly lit diner.

 _"Everybody shout it out now. Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud! Oh yeah, shout it. Shout it. Shout it out loud! Hear it gettin' louder, shout it. Shout it. Shout it out loud! And everybody shout it now. Shout it!"_

As the song ends, the holographic projection of the four men dissipates and vanishes, leaving the empty stage. Everybody in the diner stops what they are doing and start cheering loudly for the music, among them being Sander with his eyes aglow. After a few seconds, the cheering dies down and everyone starts doing what they were doing before. Suddenly, a new voice blares out of the speakers. "And that was Shout It Out Loud by Kiss. Upcoming are more '80s classic hits, right after this brief commercial break."

Then the speakers go out and the whole diner is in silence. We walk towards the bar and get ourselves seated. The waitress, who is wearing the same jet-black suit jacket over a white button-down shirt and a short skirt, immediately walks up to them. "Hello. How may I help you all?"

I saw the menu and smiled. I loved America.

Oh, and they have some crappy British food. I mean what British food isn't

"Yes. I would like to order the bowl of baked potato soup. And they will have the fish and chips."

I smirked. They've only had British food. I feel sorry for them. I get flashbacks to the "American Experience" on the train to Hogwarts. Murphy and Cecilia took me to get real American food, and I was made quite aware to the criminally bad food on that train.

The waitress nods whips out a notepad and writes the order down on it before walking through the open doorway leading to the kitchens. "What a place." Kenobi mutters, looking around and seeing the people going about their business as usual. Deciding to risk it, he then takes his helmet off and sets it down at the bar next to him. Everyone saw it as a green bowler hat.

I'd have to thank James.

"I'd buy that for a dollar." One of the men at the pool table shouts in the pool room, making everyone else in the room laugh like idiots. He then walks out of the room to fetch a bottle of beer sitting there and notices Kenobi. "Hey, you!" He shouts, walking toward the Jedi. Kenobi looks up at the buff man who is standing a whole foot taller than the Jedi. "Do I know you?"

"No, you don't." Kenobi states, looking back at the bar. But then the man grabs Kenobi's shoulder and pulls him back towards the man.

"Yeah, I remember now. You look like that Jedi general everyone's talking about. What was his name, Kentori or something?"

"Please." Kenobi replies bluntly. "I'm just an actor who decided to myself up like the Jedi Kenobi. Besides, if I was the real Kenobi, I wouldn't be walking around without a better disguise, would I?"

The buff man looks thoughtful for several moments, then laughs hard and slaps Kenobi on the back. "You have a point. Say, could you tell me the name of the doctor who gave you that plastic surgery? That dude certainly did a number on you."

If this was a video game, then Obi-Wan would have maxed out speech right then.

The guy then picks up his beer bottle and heads back to the room with the pool table.

Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan.

"Shut it." He said

* * *

The Jedi continue to sit at the bar patiently for a good five minutes before a different waiter walks out of the kitchen, carrying a tray laden with plates and a bowl. The waiter himself is a rather tall and built man in his late 20s, with short, messy light sandy brown hair, a small stubby beard that is the thickest on his chin, and the most vibrant deep blue eyes the Jedi have ever seen. He sets the bowl of soup and a spoon on top of a napkin in front of my spot before giving the fish and chips to the Jedi.

But as he sets the plate in front of Sander, the man gets a good, long look at the boy's face. The waiter's eyes dilate to the point of being as big as dinner plates, and he lets out a silent gasp. What really caught the Jedi's attention was that they felt the amount of shock at seeing Sander's face. "Um… are you okay?" He asks, looking confused and mildly concerned.

The man suddenly regains control of his breathing. "Of course, I am. It's just that… we don't get many children here." He replies, then looks at the Jedi. "I assume that he's with you guys."

I forgot this was a bar.

"You betcha." Leia replies, winking in a flirting manner. "I'm Hart, by the way. Harriet Hart." She then wraps an arm around Sander, pulling him to the side a little. "And this is my son, Ryan Haywood Jr."

The man stares at Leia, his eyes flashing dangerously before a small smile forms on his face. "Of course. Enjoy."

Since none of us knew when we would be getting to eat next, we tore into their meals with great zeal, occasionally drinking from the tall glasses of water they also received. Within minutes, they are finished and the waiter stares with a baffled expression before smiling. "Well, you certainly enjoyed it." He then grabs the plates and walks away.

I then put down his napkin down on his plate before standing up. "Well, dudes. I just realized that I forgot where I put my stash. Could you help me find it?" I said

* * *

After the Jedi nod and they are about to stand up, Kenobi putting his helmet back on, the ten motorcyclists walk out of the pool room, still laughing. "Hey there, hot stuff." One of the motorcyclists who has shoulder-length black hair that is starting to grey states, walking over to Leia. "You look lost. I could give you some company."

To her credit, Leia manages a warm smile. "Why, yes I am. I am looking for the nicest place to spend a day to shop in peace."

The motorcyclist scoffs slightly. "Do ya think I'm an idiot? Manhattan Island is the place to go. It's that way."

"Um, that way?" Leia asks, then nods. "Thanks, I'll be heading there now."

As she's getting up to leave the diner, the man grabs her arm. "Actually, I was wondering if you would like to join us for a drink. We haven't gotten ours yet."

"Um, no. I will be going now. Come, Ryan." She says, then pulls her arm out of his grip as Sander walks forward. Slowly, he reaches for the lightsaber hidden under his kilt in the eventuality of an encounter.

"Hey, babe. What's your problem?" Another man, this one having black hair and a darker skin tone asks, stepping forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's got fangs, and she knows how to use them." I said. They just ignore me.

Leia said something I didn't expect. When she started, I made sure to put my hands over Sander's ears again.

She forgets Sander's only like 7. I don't want to teach him the birds and the bees. That's not my job.

The bike rider made a comment about Leia giving him a… well I'm just going to skip over that next part.

The tension is starting to steadily rise in the room as Leia just stands there, her smile fading into a frown as the motorcyclists start spreading out. Then she turns around and grabs the doors and starts locking them shut. "It seems that you boys have never heard of a little thing called manners. Let me teach you all about that."

I tried to warn them. I tried. But no one listens to me.

The motorcyclists look at each other with confused expressions. Then their leader speaks up.. "I don't care who the fuck you think you are. This is our bar, and you don't get to…" He is interrupted when Leia grabs a nearby chair and slams it into the man's head. The power behind the impact sends him falling to the ground and out cold. By now, everyone just stares at the carnage that is happening without paying attention at all to what they were doing previously.

"So, are you going to stand around all night like idiots. Or are we going to fight?" She then asks, getting into a fighting stance while the voice over the speaker rings out once again.

"And now, here's Kono, the official '80s radio station. Take it away!"

Then the holographic projection flares to life once more. But unlike the last song that played, there is now a darker-skinned man with curly black hair, wearing a rather large red vest with black highlights, long red pants and black shoes standing on the stage. Several tense seconds pass as the two sides stare each other down, while the music continues playing. _"They told him don't you ever come around here. Don't want to see your face, you better disappear. The fire's in their eyes and the words are really clear. So beat it, just beat it."_

If there's going to be a song during this, then at least it fits.

Once the lyrics start, the first motorcyclist throws a right hook at Leia's face, only for the blonde Jedi to duck under the punch. She then straightens herself up and punches the man in his jaw. The power behind the punch is so extreme that a tooth goes flying out of his mouth, blood spiraling in all directions before the dentine tips impale themselves into the eye of an unfortunate gangster who is standing off to the side. He recoils from the attack, screaming in pain while Leia lunges forward and punches another man in the face. He goes flying backwards, smashing into the table and rolling backwards before collapsing face-first.

The rest of the motorcyclists lunge in at once to try and take her down, but Leia starts blocking each of their punches before she jumps into the air and does a spinning kick into the side of another gangster's head. He instantly goes sprawling, knocking every standing member of the gang to the ground. The member who hit on Leia gets back up and runs forward, holding a pool stick over his head before bringing it down on the female Jedi. Unfortunately for him, Leia rips the pool stick out of his hands, smashes the stick to pieces after she slashes it into his stomach. It shatters, with splinters flying in all directions and she then stabs it into his right leg. While he lets out a final moan of agony, Leia grabs him and punches him in the stomach, sending him and another motorcyclist who is getting back up and they both smash through the window behind them, smashing it and falling out of the diner as the song that was being played finishes.

Is she trying to kill them? Obi-Wan and I try to calm her down.

Leia stands amidst the carnage she created, searching for any more who are willing to fight while the flabbergasted looks on everyone's faces. Sander, however, is blushing up a storm and has an absolutely mortified look on his face. Leia then looks up, a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry about the mess. I had a bad week, so I needed to vent out on somebody. How much do you want in compensation?"

You must be kidding me. I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO PAY FOR THAT!

I mean, it probably won't be much, but still. It's curtesy to warn someone before you cause a scene that will make them pay for damages. At least that what master Yadder told me.

The crowd looks at each other before an older man with thinning grey hair, thick black square glasses, and is wearing an expensive suit stands up. "You know, miss? As manager, I can make sure that you and your friends will have your meals and drinks on the house. It's about time someone stood up those rapscallions."

Stand up to them? She almost killed them! I get out a few thousand and go to the owner. I hand him it. He just looks at me but doesn't say anything about it.

"You know?" Sander says, his voice an octave higher than usual, "I think we should be leaving now."

He then walks towards the doors, unlocks them, and runs out as fast as he can. The Jedi do the same with Leia being in the back of the group. The waiters and waitresses start muttering with each other, amazement on their faces while the patrons just stare at the dismantled room. She even hears someone mutter, "Poor kid."

Yeah. If only I could take him. He doesn't deserve to have to go through so much pain. But the Force is telling me that he has work yet to do.

* * *

We then step out of the bar, taking in a deep breath at being out of the bar while the two motorcyclists are lying on the ground with large shards of glass lying around them, unconscious and hugging each other. "I have several questions. The most important of them all is this; have you ever heard of the word 'subtle?'" There may have been another word, but Leia made sure Sander didn't hear. A voice states. The Jedi tense up and turn towards the waiter who served their meals.

"Who are you?" Kenobi asks warily, gripping his lightsaber.

"Whoa, man. Calm down." I say, getting between the Jedi and the waiter. "This is my contact. His name is Daniel Gecko, and he can get us to Manhattan Island."

Daniel nods. "Yes, but we won't have much time. I would be shocked if the Emperor hasn't already learned of your presence here. Luckily, I know my way around the city, so I can tell you where your destination is."

"But how will we get there? Our truck isn't going anywhere, and we can't exactly steal someone else's car." Kenobi asks.

Daniel smirks slightly. "Simple. Follow me." He then walks away from the group and heads towards the back of the diner.

"Hold on. I need to fetch my stuff real quickly. Be right back, dudes." I placed it in the truck. How did I lose it? I shake my head. I'm just so tired these days. Back on Remnant I might sleep for a whole day. I get James, and we go back to the rest of the group.

"Thanks James, now people won't see… whatever Obi-Wan wears whenever he walks around.

Daniel leads the Jedi through the parking lot, after-which they stop near a large, silver truck that looks big enough to house the entire group and many more. "Zhat looks ztupid. Vhy should we take zis?" Anakin asks, looking at it with mild irritation.

"Oh, what, you think flying around in a f-ing saucer like the Jetsons do will keep your cover?"

They don't know what you're talking about.

Daniel asks sarcastically. "And admittedly, the fuel and engines of automobiles has drastically improved since the Empire took charge, so the speeds it can go will compensate. Hop on." He then swings the door open and stands aside to allow his guests to enter.

James walks on-board first, followed by the Jedi with Sander at the back. Daniel stares at Sander's back for several long moments before closing the door and walking to the driver's seat. When they are on-board, they look around. For a portable home, it is extremely organized, with a large kitchen in the back with a fridge and microwave, a small bed in the corner with a closed oak wardrobe in the opposite corner. To top it all off, the floor is tiled like a checkers board.

"Well, this is nice." Sander states, sitting on the bed and looking out.

"Too nice." Kenobi states suspiciously, taking off his helmet. He uses the Force to pull down the slot, so he can talk with Daniel. "Pardon my intrusion, Mr. Gecko, but how did you pay for this? The van is too clean for a simple waiter to maintain."

Daniel lets out a sigh. "Well, you're right. I'm not just a waiter. I'm also a smuggler from time to time."

"What! The last time I saw you, you promised that you would keep a low profile!" After breaking your sister out of Prison, you think he'd be more helpful.

Daniel scoffs. "What? And let those rich 'bloody' lackeys of Kadabra do whatever they want when they want? It feels so satisfying to do a job that knocks them down a notch from time to time." The engines then turn on, and the RV pulls out of the diner and starts driving down the roads at alarming speeds, towards Manhattan Island and to find the Emperor himself.

I wish I had a profanity filter right now for Sander.

We got in the RV, and we started driving for the big city. We didn't have much longer to wait.

Daniel drives his RV along the black paved freeways while the rest of us are in the back. We were talking silently among each other. I could see the start of the city and so can Daniel. He stares at the street with the lights from the lamps on the opposite side of the road providing illumination, a deeply distant expression on his face.

* * *

He remains in silent for several long minutes until he snaps out of it when he notices the enormous skyscrapers of the approaching island of Manhattan.

He's hard to read. He didn't add colorful language this time

With a small smile on his face, he drives over the massive bridge stylized like the Golden Gate Bridge. His smile vanishes as the RV arrives on the last stretch of bridge, where a massive checkpoint is waiting for him, guarded by a dozen Imperial troops. He taps the back of the window and flips down the hatch. "Hey. Whatever you do, don't make a sound." He then pulls the hatch up and rolls down the window as the RV pulls to a stop and a soldier walks up to him.

Leia puts a hand over Sander's mouth.

"State your purpose." The guard says coldly.

"I am just coming to visit an old buddy of mine in the city. By the way, when did this whole checkpoint bs start?"

"Yesterday, upon Supreme Admiral Vizsla's orders. Rebel cells across Gaia have been acting up. Until our great Army sweeps the scum away, extra security is needed."

I smiled. I had no small part in that. I even created a few of them. I was proud that they're working so well together.

Daniel nods. "I see. I suppose you would want to see this as well." He then reaches into the pockets of his pants and pulls out a black leather wallet. Flipping it open, he finds his identification card with his image on it. He pulls the card out of the wallet and gives it to the guard. He takes the card and swipes it on the side of his portable computer. The soldier stares at it for a long moment before a green light washes over his face and the portable computer lets out a series of beeps.

"Well, looks like your papers are in order. Move along. Next!" The soldier stands aside and the metal spikes that once lined the road slowly lower until they are of no hazard. Daniel nods in gratitude, then puts his foot on the gas and drives the RV through the checkpoint and down the remainder of the bridge while the other cars get processed.

As he continues driving down the dark roads of Manhattan, he takes in the sight of the massive buildings that stand dozens of stories tall, with no signs of natural life anywhere. As the we stared out at the tall shops and massive grey buildings lit up with orange lights, I couldn't help but feel reminded of the streets of Coruscant.

After a half hour, Daniel stops the RV at the edge of the Hudson River. "All right. You can get out now. I've got to take care of something." He says.

I put my armor on, and James cast another spell, disguising me.

I don't like the way he said that

We immediately comply, getting out of the RV and standing out on the side. Daniel just sits in his van, rubbing the steering wheel for a long moment. "You've done me well. But it's time we go our separate ways." He then holds out his hand. A metal rod flies into his hand and he perches it so that the rod is firmly pressing against the gas pedal. As the RV starts back up, Daniel opens the driver's door and jumps out of the seat.

The RV starts back up and drives over the concrete barriers and right into the river. It floats in the water for a brief second before it sinks into the river.

I knew I wouldn't like it. I shake my head. How much did that cost him?

Am I greedy? A lot of my thoughts have been around money.

I just stare at the Daniel, shocked. "What was the meaning for that?" Sander asks, his eyebrow raised slightly.

Daniel looks back at the boy and smiles slightly. "Covering our tracks. Honestly, I may not spout non-sensible prophecies like the oracles of old did, but I can already tell you that nothing will be the same around here, whether your Republic Army succeeds in its invasion. So, are we going to get this show on the road or not?"

We look at each other before we look back. "We appreciate all you have done for us, Daniel. But I think it would be best if you stayed out of sight until this whole mess has blown over." Kenobi says, not liking what he said but knowing it's true.

Thanks, Kenobi, for saying it.

Daniel just stares at the Jedi incredulously. "Are you serious right now? I just helped you get here, and now you just want to set me aside? What a rip-off."

Kenobi steps forward and places a hand on the younger man's shoulder reassuringly.

"No, Daniel. We thank you very much for your help in getting us this far, but we can't ask you to risk your life any further. We are about to face off with Emperor Kadabra; we can't guarantee anything in the fight to come. The whole galaxy hangs in the balance."

Daniel looks up at Kenobi, a look of surprise on his face. He then contemplates those words for several long moments before he makes his choice.

"All right. But I want James there to come with me and help the American branch of rebels fight the Imperial forces. I'm not going to sit out while you have all the fun."

"Can ve go now?" Anakin asks, staring at the city and the skyscrapers that were built even taller than in the days before the Empire's rise.

You don't have to keep doing it. I swear.

"Yes. I wish you the best of luck in your mission." Daniel says, smiling slightly. As we start walking away from the bank of the river, he places a hand on Leia's shoulder. She turns around, ready to get into another brawl, but the expression on his face makes her hesitant. "Hold on. I want to ask something real quick."

He says, then leans in to whisper. "Whatever you do, promise me that your boy, Ryan, has a happy life."

I may have listened into the conversation using the force.

"Why do you care so much about that?" Leia whispers back, deeply suspicious and confused about this request.

"Because I had a little boy in my life. He left my life many years ago; he'd be about Ryan's age right now. I made many mistakes in my life, especially as a father, and I believe that one must be aware of the past for there to be a secure future."

I never knew that about Daniel. He sounded… like me.

"Of course. I promise." Leia replied.

"What was that about?" Sander asked

"Nothing. It's no big deal."

* * *

We walked to the building. We were standing in front of it. After we enter this building there will be no going back. I open the bag and look inside it. I see Lily and Ninalex shake their heads.

"Thank you." I say.

I look at the building.

"The Empire State Building. It was once one of the most famous places in the entire nation. Hundreds of people would come to Manhattan and see it, among other national monuments. Now, ever since the Empire has taken over, it has gained the infamous reputation of being an apartment center for the highest officials of the Empire."

"And that's where the Emperor is?" Kenobi asks, starting to feel a hint of suspicion in the back of his mind.

"Since a major meeting of the Imperial Senate is about to happen, yes. Though do keep your senses clear; I'd be shocked if he hasn't sensed our presence yet." I say.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Anakin said.

He didn't need to say it, but we all had that.

As they make their way towards the main entryway of the Empire State Building, they notice a receptionist standing off to the side and staring at them with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry. But are you looking to meet someone?"

Anakin steps forward and waves his hand at the receptionist's face. "You will allow us entry to Emperor Kadabra's complex."

I pray this is going to work. I'm not a religious man, but I just prayed to all the Gods of this world.

The Force instantly breaks the man's mind, and his eyes glaze over. "I will allow you entry to Emperor Kadabra's complex." He then presses several buttons on his console, and the elevator on the far side of the granite-walled level slides open.

I was on the Hindu God at this point.

"Thank you." Leia asks, deciding to give the man a wink before the group walk across the tiled floors and into the elevator. The doors close and the elevator starts riding up the elevator higher and higher.

"This is it. It's been an honor fighting with you." I say. "I may not make it, but I'll give it my all."

"Don't say that" Sander said.

"I'm scared. I have to be honest about this." I said

"We'll make it." Leia said

All of us are fiddling with our lightsaber lightsabers, getting themselves mentally prepared for the fight. Suddenly, after two solid minutes, the elevator jolts to a stop and the doors swing open.

* * *

Standing there, framed in the doorway and standing in the middle of a wide-tiled corridor, is Darth Siren. Her black robes hang loosely at her side, long blonde falling down her back, with a slight smirk on her face. Held in her right hand, pointed away from her body, is an activated staffsaber, with its blades giving off a blood red glow. "You." Leia says, activating her purple lightsaber.

"Me." Siren says, smirking even wider. "Look what I have dragged into my cage." She cast her eyes at me, and her face twitched ever so slightly.

She was mad

But the secret was, so was I. I learned about something when I went back to Hogwarts a month ago. I just never knew how to tell her.

I know what happened to her sister.

My anger was directed towards our 'Emperor'

"No." I say, stepping forward. "I will take care of her. You go on ahead."

"But…" Leia said

"GO" This was my fight.

The four Jedi look at each other, uncertain that this is the best choice. But then I activate the Dawnbreaker and set my backpack on the far wall. "I said, I'll take care of her. Go."

* * *

It was unbuttoned, so Ninalex and Lily could come and help me out, but that was the last thing I wanted.

They left. The room we were in was a large one, so we had a lot of room to fight in.

"So, you've come back. I was so worried about you." She said.

"I can see that." I said

She charges forward, but I blocked the hit. She looked at the blade.

"You got a new toy?" Siren asked.

I didn't say anything. I had to be focused if I was going to survive. I've become a lot stronger since we first met, but I know she was holding back. I've never seen her at full power before.

"Well, lets test it out" The venom was practically dripping from her.

She was fast. And she pushed me to the back of the wall. Thankfully, she was a second too late, letting me kick her away from me. The room was covered in pillars, so I jumped behind one. I placed the black saber there. I needed to be quick. Siren was fast. She thought I didn't have my armor on, but then the spell faded. She stopped for a second, which revealed that it was gone.

I put up my hand, and gathered a ball of electricity, and pointed it at Siren.

Siren was able to absorb the blast. She laughed.

"That's so pathetic. Feel real Sith lightning!"

She fired a blast of electricity at me. I fired two lightning rods down in the ground and held my lightsaber up. The lightning caught on the rods, but a little amount of it got through. I was easily able to absorb the power.

Siren laughed.

"You know, I think this is going to be fun. I don't know your limits, and you don't know mine. But I must warn you." She narrowed her eyes "I tend to break my toys."

* * *

She was more unhinged then I've ever seen her.

It scared me. She slammed the staffsaber into the ground and pulled out a regular lightsaber.

That look in her eyes. It could kill a man.

I blocked a hit, but she grabbed me by the throat, and lifted me up. I wrap my legs around her head, then I bring us both down to the ground. I start to make a coal shot, but then I press it down on her arm to make her let go of me.

She screamed but let go of me.

She used a force push so powerful that I flew, even with my force shield up. I was stuck in the wall. Siren pulled me out, into the ground. I could taste blood.

She brought me back up and sent a large blast of force lighting my way.

That was it. I was dead. I failed them…

* * *

Then Ce came up. She showed herself to Siren, and took the hit for me. But that didn't make sense. She didn't have a body. The electricity was going… to my head.

It all made sense now.

My helmet had a strange stone on it.

What's on my head is why no one else had AI.

Oh God. I was protecting a horcrux. Ce is a horcrux.

Ce was screaming. I reached out my hand.

"NO! CE!" I cried.

"I'm saving… You're life!" She was able to say.

Ce took one last look at me.

"Thank you for giving me a purpose" She said.

Then the horcrux cracked. Ce started to show physical damage, if you can call it that.

He image was in half.

I was crying.

Siren wasn't stopping

Ce didn't cry out anymore.

"I'm free."

Those were Ce's last words.

The horcrux exploded. The dark side energies burst, shaking the whole building. It opened the bag, and Ninalex and Lily came out.

* * *

The room was covered in smoke.

Siren started to laugh

"We're getting closer to killing Kadabra! How did I not know that he would have done something like this" She laughed with a crazy crackle.

She continued to laugh, holding onto her face.

I took off my helmet.

"Go to your rest." I said

I could feel the touch of someone on my shoulder. I looked back and saw a woman. She had Hailey's eyes.

I turned to Siren. She looked at me. In an instant, she was next to me, holding my face. She licked the blood from my face, then punched me in the gut.

I fell to the ground. Lily and Ninalex got ready to fight, but I yelled

"NO! This is my fight."

Siren turned and saw them

"You corrupted their minds. They have to be punished."

"If you touch them, I'll end you."

She smiled

"Oh, well then, I'll get them to do it for me."

Two Mavens dropped down.

Agents Lyon and Paris. Two of Siren's most trusted mavens, besides me and Lily.

"I'll Kill them too." I said

"I'd like to see you try."

Siren and I got back into our fight. She wasn't a pushover.

For every hit I gave, she sent five. I was barely able to hold on. Then I saw Ninalex. She had a deep slash in her arm. She was on her knees.

"No" I said. I let my emotions take hold of me for a moment.

I pushed Siren away, and with a Speed I didn't know I had, I was at Lyon. In less than a second, I cut of both his arms, and his head. Ninalex looked at me.

"Thank you again."

Siren dragged me back with the force.

"You killed him. In seconds." Siren said "He was weak. You dealt with him back at Hogwarts. Remember?"

"No"

"He was the one you threw into the wall."

I remembered now

"I guess that means that you need to get better help."

"He was motivated. His goal was to kill you. He wanted you to pay for making a mockery out of him. Sound Familiar?"

I didn't say anything

"Skywalker. You asked Kadabra to be the only one allowed to Kill him. Tell me why?"

I don't know why she was so interested.

"He killed my master." I said.

"Master? Whatever could that mean?"

"I am a Jedi! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"How did you come to Gaia then?" She asked, not letting up on her attacks. I barely had time to answer her.

"I appeared here." The force was telling me to tell her the truth.

She had a look on her face. Then we both heard a groan being let out. Lily had killed Paris.

"It's so hard to find good help these days." She said. She than picked me up and tossed me into a pillar, knocking it down. She rushed up to me, holding my head in her hand, lightsaber against my neck.

"Tell me more."

"I'm not from this universe." I said

Siren turned off her lightsaber and punched me. Lily was getting ready to come fight Siren, but she cast a spell that paralyzed her.

She turned her attention back to me.

"Don't lie to me."

"Look in my mind." I said.

She didn't. She threw me behind her. I rolled onto broken glass.

She started to walk towards me. I used the force to send the glass at her, but she had a force shield up, blocking the glass.

"I can't respect liars." She said.

She came up to me and fired an electric shock. I fell on the ground, screaming.

It was a terrible pain. She was going slow to torture me. It was working.

"Tell me the truth"

"I'm from a few years in the future in a different universe. I know Palpatine is Darth Sidious, and Anakin Skywalker will become Darth Vader."

* * *

Siren stopped for a second.

"How did you know about Sidious?" She asked, then she crushed my arm. I screamed.

She seemed to enjoy hearing me scream. She smiled and pulled out a knife. She brought it to my cheek, and cut in. Blood flowed down. She put her finger and caught my blood.

"I'm not going to kill you right away. I'm going to make you my slave. You'll help me kill all my rivals. You'll watch as I kill all your friends, as all the Jedi die, as the Order is destroyed, and the republic is decimated. You'll see it all, and then after it's just you and me. Then you will die."

She told me.

"Kadabra killed your sister. She turned into a horcrux" I said

Siren just looked at me. It worked

I aimed my arm at the floor, then activated my attack. The vibrations caused the floor to shake and start to crack. Siren threw me away, some of the vibrations hitting her. She jumped from the spot.

I stood up and took out my original lightsaber. The blue light shot out.

"I am a Jedi. I will not give up so easily."

* * *

I only had the use of one arm. My good arm. I closed my eyes and went deep into the force.

I heard a voice call out to me.

"Trust your feelings."

Everything slowed down.

The battles going on above me, the war going on below, everything was slow. I took in a deep breath. I could feel the living force for the first time in so long.

The Horcrux was feeding my dark side energies and making me weaker.

Kadabra saw that the light had hold over me. He tried to weaken me.

He tried to control me.

"Let the force guide you."

I was in the vertex again. Jade Yadder looked at me.

"Let me help you."

She said. She walked into me, and I could feel great power fill me.

I could feel my arm. I could here Jade's voice in my ear. I could feel her. She was with me.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Siren started her charge towards me, but I sidestepped it. The arm that I had less use out of was feeling better. I used the force to call my black lightsaber to m hand.

I gave Jade control over my broken arm, and I used my good arm. Siren didn't see it coming.

Now I had the advantage of speed.

I hit harder and faster now. Each hit taking more and more out of Siren. She could barely move now.

She tried to send lightning at me, but I blocked it. I could sense fear in her now. I kept pushing her farther back.

I wasn't in control now.

Something in me changed. I could feel the force even stronger now. Every second I could feel the power. I could feel the strength entering me.

Soon I was able to knock Siren's lightsaber out of her hand. I held my lightsaber up to her throat.

"Darth Siren, you have lost." I said.

She just looked at me.

"How? How could I lose?" She asked

"I do not want to kill you. Come with me." I said

"Where?" She asked

"I told you no lies. Come with me and come to a world that's free from the Empire. Come with me and obtain a new life."

She just looked at me.

She didn't say anything. I turned off both my lightsabers and held put my hand.

"You were a great friend to me. Let us leave this place. All of us. Let us go back to my home."

Siren grabbed my hand. My soul cheered out

"Thank you."

Siren uncast the spell that kept Lily frozen.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked me.

"All are capable of obtaining second chances. Even the gravest of sinners."

She just looked at me. She didn't say anything else.

"Know, Siren. The Machine I came here with was on Mars when I last saw it. It was about as big as I was. Do you know where It is?"

Siren though. Lily went to Ninalex and started to heal her. Ninalex would live.

"I think I know what you're talking about. It's here, at the top of the building." Siren said.

"Then let's go." I said. Lily and Ninalex went back in the bag. I got it and went with Siren to the top floor of the tower. I heard fighting going on at every level.

* * *

When we get to the top I see a communicator that will ring out to all the imperial channels.

I had to do this.

I went to the communicator.

"To All who can hear my voice. This is Agent Pennsylvania, otherwise known as Karel Allusis. I have fought for the better part of a year with the Empire. I was there when we introduced ourselves to the Galaxy at large. I know of the evils that this empire has committed. If you need any evidence look no further than what I have done. I was complicate in massacres, and murders. I was an active part in stealing the freedoms of so many worlds and billions of people. I want my name to be know as an example of what happens when the powerful don't rise up. I have destroyed the lives of too many to count, and I have no way to repay even a millionth of the debt I owe. The Maven Program was made to have an elite force wipe out life from planet to planet. The freedoms of America were taken, all of Gaia. No all of Earth has been scarred from the actions of this empire. We are a wicked people, but we can repent, and become what we once were. We have been blinded by our pride and our need to survive. We have told ourselves that everything we do is a good thing because we need it to be done. We have done the worst things the universe has ever seen. If you do not believe me then look at the Chiss people. They had a home world until just days ago. We created a holocaust of the Chiss. We destroyed their world, and for what cause? Look to Agamar, once a planet that made food, now a frozen wasteland. We did that. We have robbed people of everything they once held dear. We have willingly let an entire generation be raised learning only to keep their heads down. We may say we have freedom, but we do not. We murdered it and replaced it with the ugly head of contempt. To all the Mavens who have seen like I have, do not forget that it was the Empire that murdered Agent Alaska, Philip was my friend. He gave his life, and the Emperor forgot about him. I have let his death go on in vain for to long. Rise up! When the Republic arrives, join with them! Long live Freedom!"

I end my message.

"That should inspire people. How did you activate this thing before?" Siren asked.

* * *

I grabbed hold of her hand and placed my hand on the machine. It started to make those noises that were burned into my head. We were shot forward. I was holding onto everything, trying to keep it safe. I don't know what happens if we lose anything in this state.

I could feel Siren's hand slipping. I turned my head to her, and she looked at me. Then she let go.

She disappeared. I cried out but couldn't hear anything. Was Siren dead? Was she back in the tower? Was she somewhere else? I don't know.

Then everything stopped. I fell to the ground.

I heard foot steps walking towards me.

Then I opened my eyes. I was in a metallic place. This wasn't the tower. It wasn't Mars. This was something different, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I lifted my head and saw her.

Bora turned the corner.

She looked at me, and I looked at her.

I was back home. I stood up, just in case this wasn't real.

"B-Bora?" I asked

"Karel?"

I stepped forward and hugged her. This was real. Her arms were still out behind me.

"Why do you look so different?"

"I've been gone for a year."

She looked at me.

"What are you talking about, it's only been a minute since I last heard from you"

 _ **Author's Notes: So I've got an epilogue, then I'm done.**_

 _ **This has been a great experience, and I'm a little sad to see it go.**_

 _ **You have no idea how long I had that final plot twist in my head.**_

 _ **Remember to support SonicXBen for writing the main story, and to read his stuff.**_

 _ **If you want more want to read more about Karel, go to the series he's from.**_

 _ **Jedi Hunter. It's under RWBY X Star Wars.**_

 _ **This was the first Collab between me and SonicXBen**_

 _ **May the Force Be With You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Karel made it back home. After all the time he spent on Gaia, he has finally come back on. He has defeated Darth Siren, and tried to bring her with him, but she was lost in the cosmos**

I was shocked.

"What?" I asked. How could that be possible.

I was gone for an entire year! There had to be some time. What's happening?

"This isn't happening."

I fell to my knees. "I lost an entire year of my life in a minute."

"What happened to you?" Bora asked

"Where's everybody?"

"Why?"

"I need to tell everyone about what happened."

Bora just shook her head.

She was all I though about when I was in my darkest pits. She was my rock that kept me, me.

* * *

Bora got everybody, including Ozpin, Roni, and everyone else.

"Why do you look different?" Bora asked me.

"For the past year I was in a different Universe. It was during the clone wars. I fought for the Sith Empire, as a secret agent for a group of wizards called the order of the Phoenix. I fought against the Republic and the CIS. We captured many worlds and were able to do missions on the capital worlds of both the CIS and the Republic. I was known as Agent Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania is a place on this world. I was one of the highest-ranking members of the imperial army, and one of the strongest." I started.

I took the bag off my back, and opened it. Ninalex, Lily and Jade came out.

"These three helped me, and fought along side me. These are Ninalex, Lily Hart, and Jade." I pointed to each of them

"Lily, Ninalex, Jade. This is your new home."

They looked around. Master Roni looked at me.

"You brought three people from that universe to this one?"

"Yes. I meant to bring one of the Darths who I defeated back, but she is lost in the cosmos. These three are all force sensitive. They will be great benefits to our cause. I have learned that there are Sith on this planet, and we have to destroy them, or all mankind will be lost."

Everyone looked at me now.

"This is a lot to take in." Roni said

"I know. But after we defeat the Sith we're going to have to go back. The purge hasn't started there yet, and we may just yet have time." I said.

Roni took hold of my shoulders.

"This is a serious matter, and right now you're not in the right mindset to talk about this. You need rest. We'll try to figure everything out." Roni said

"Rest, yes that seems good. I need rest. I haven't had a good night sleep in a year." I said.

The suggestion just overcame me. Bora took me back to our room at Beacon and took me out of my armor. I told her how to do it. It was easy. There were a few buttons. They unhooked the armor from me. Bora set me in my bed. I held my hand out to her. She grabbed it

"You made me stay who I was. Thank you. I love you." I say. She smiles.

I put my hand on her head and show her all the events of the past year. After I do, she falls to the floor.

The darkness of the past year was overpowering. I submitted to it a few times. I had days where it was easy to avoid, but I had days of weakness. Bora say the event of my life. She came up to me and I saw tears on her face.

"Great Darkness surrounded me. I let hate to overcome me more than once." I laughed "Look at me, talking like this." I said

I closed my eyes.

* * *

I jolt up in pain. I see Sander's universe again. I see him almost dying. I see him lying on the ground. His heart was slowing.

I reached out my hand. I tired to give him energy. I saw his skin turn pale. Caleb Dume was watching over him. He cried out in pain.

I hurt me to see this. Then I see Leia fighting Kadabra. She was out matched

The scene changed. I was watching Kenobi and Skywalker fighting Khione. She was using her ice magic to try to kill them. She was losing. It was strange. I could feel something about her, her mind was somewhere else.

I saw Windu discovering the Temple, then the empire descends on them.

The words rang throughout my head.

"He leaked the Location of Gaia and gave you a false hope of ending me. That is why I will award the name of Agent Pennsylvania a Golden Eagle of honor. For the Agent behind the name is responsible for leading the republic to its death."

No. That's not true. I didn't lead them to death!

But I left them. I left the first chance I got.

But I had to go home. Who knows when I'd have that opportunity to come back

But I failed them. I did this. Kadabra is right. I am just a tool of his.

We defied him!

But we aren't fighting anymore. We're the reason that Sander's dying

Shut UP!

Siren's dead. That's your fault. Your promised her a safe place to live out the rest of her days.

I know! I know!

Do you?

YES!

Who's to blame.

…

Exactly.

I'm not a good man.

No, we're not. We did terrible things. Do you really think Bora will love us now? She's seen what we've done. She's seen you murder people. She's seen you destroy a planet.

…I had a hand in it. I had one of the main hands in it. I don't deserve to live.

No… we don't.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I saw Bora standing over me. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Stop thinking like that" She commanded me.

But… how does she know what I'm thinking. She held onto me.

"You aren't leaving me again. You hear me?"

Did I project my thoughts? Or did she see my thoughts from before?

She was my anchor. She kept me who I was. She kept me alive.

I owe her everything.

I hear Jade whisper to me

"You belong next to her." I looked, but I saw nothing.

I didn't realize I grabbed my lightsaber. Bora grabbed it and threw it away from me. When I saw it my eyes widened in shock.

I was about to do it.

Look at me. In this sad state. All I've been looking forward to for a year, and I was about to throw it all away. I was about to doom all of humanity.

I was about to end my life, and for what? What good would that have done? Would that have repaid for all the lives I've taken? Would that repay even a fraction of the debt I owe to life?

No. I know better, but… I'm weak. I shook. I started breathing heavily. The crushing realization came on me of what I tried to do.

Bora was on me, stopping me from moving. I couldn't let myself do anything like that again.

For her.

My arm started to hurt.

I screamed. Bora looked at me.

"My… Arm" I was able to get out. Bora rolled up my sleeve and saw it. I couldn't look. Too much pain.

She got up went to her scroll.

"His arm… It's black."

What?

I looked at my arm and saw it. It was dead.

I don't remember much after that.

* * *

What I remember was the continuation of that vision.

Leia was fighting Kadabra, and she was starting to win. I guess Siren and I did more than we thought we could, taking away so much of Kadabra's soul.

I saw the deaths of the Darths. Lancelot finally met his match, and Herpo didn't last long. Caleb Dume got him. That's impressive, but to be fair, he was distracted.

Even Khione didn't live. I was sad to see her death, since we were friends, but… it had to happen.

But one slipped away. The ISD head, and the man who but that bounty on my head. Never liked him. Always creeped me out, but when I learned about what he did to his 'test subjects' I was truly disgusted. There's evil, then there's him. Darth Drakon. When I return he's my number one target.

I saw Sander get healed, but then… I saw his hatred for me once again.

He got the idea that I ran off to sleep with Siren. I devastated me. And was very wrong.

And I saw Siren alive, in Atlas. What? It was Atlas, but not my Atlas. She got up and was freezing. I saw her life in Atlas. She became a museum director. I saw a decade pass by, and she didn't look very different.

How old was she?

Well, I was her in her job, but one day she went to the Schnee home. I saw... me? But it wasn't me. Siren was in another Universe. This universe was very similar to mine, but different too. For starters, My hair doesn't look like that. He didn't dye his hair blue. It was Weiss' idea to do it. I had fun when she did it.

He also didn't have a ridiculous haircut. He also didn't have a robot arm. That might have been a dead giveaway.

Well, I saw that it was my seventeenth birthday. I remember that day, but it didn't have her. Just a regular day. I saw this other me go to the museum the next say and help her. Then time skipped a few months, and I saw Siren expose herself to my other me. This is getting confusing. I hate this Multiverse stuff. Too confusing, and maybe paradoxical.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room.

I don't know what's going on, but my team's here.

"How do you feel?" Vuren asked.

Vuren? What's she doing here? And why is Lily in the room

"I'm drugged up. I can't feel my arm anymore at least." I said

They looked at each other.

No. Please no.

I looked at my arm. It was robotic.

I held my head down and sighed.

"Well. Better this than nothing." I said. I somehow smiled.

"Weiss' family paid for it." Bora said

"I'll have to thank them after we deal with the Sith." I said

"About that… where did you hear there were Sith on Remnant?" Lily asked.

"I got some… help." Thank you Master Yadder.

"By the way, where's Ninalex and Jade?" I asked.

"Over here" Ninalex said. I looked over to her, and she waved.

The arm would need some getting used to, but I would be able to do soon. Once I'm out of this place, I'm going to search for the Sith.

I had a dream the day before I left this universe that may give me a clue. I hope I'm powerful enough to do this, I'm going to have to take down the Sith.

Then my mind came to Bora. I looked at her.

"Thank you." I said

She didn't say anything.

"We're not done yet though. We still have the Sith to deal with. After that… who knows? Maybe, I'll take you over there." She smiled

"You don't have to go back." Lily said

"No, I have to. You three won't be coming. We need you here." I said

"That's not for you to decide." Lily said

"You aren't going."

She looked at me, trying to see my resolve.

She backed off.

"Alright. I'll listen to you. Don't get used to it."

Trust me, I have expected to have to fight you right here. I looked at Ninalex

"You should join the order here. Finish your training."

She just shook her head.

"Bora, would you come with me?'

She smirked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

That made me smile. Some good news for one is good. I need it. I yawn

"Guys, I'm tired. I still need rest… and I need to come to terms with this." I held up my robotic hand.

I looked at it and I got an idea. Bora looked at me but didn't say anything. Everyone left the room, except for Ninalex. Of course.

* * *

"How bad it is?" I asked

"If I got here a few hours later, no doubt you wouldn't be the only one with that kind of arm."

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"Don't be. I wasn't strong enough to take care of the problem. You saved me. Again."

We didn't say anything.

"I don't want to lose anyone else." I said

Ninalex didn't say anything.

"I know how you feel."

* * *

Bora came to check up on me, coming alone, but with a present.

She handed me a book. I opened it and it was empty.

"What?"

"It's a journal. You should keep one. It'll help you reflect on everything you've gone through."

She handed me a pack of mechanical pencils.

So, I started writing. I wrote my name on the page before it started. I wrote about myself.

Then I had to decide on when to start it. If I was going to start it today, or that day.

I chose that day, which was Yesterday. I decided for this one, not to write the date.

I wrote on the top of the page

 **Chapter 1**

That was fitting.

I wrote down everything that I remembered. I wrote from the day that I was on the star destroyer till I met the Order.

Bora, Ninalex, and I started the process of determining what was real, and what wasn't, but since I don't have everyone here, it may not be entirely accurate.

And I may have embellished a few details…

But Bora helped me with not going too much… self-glorification.

Sometimes she asked me if what I wrote really happened, and I had to admit that sometimes… it may have been a bit off.

She even wrote a few of the lines in here. She also took a few away.

When Ninalex came in I finally had a second voice to help me.

But sometimes she would disagree.

Lily was even worse. She purposely lied about what I did. She tried to convince Bora that I was hitting on her.

Thank you Ninalex for standing behind me.

Then she said she just wanted to see her reaction.

That's neve a good idea to get her angry.

By the time I got out I wrote down everything except for this stuff.

My arm's doing much better now, and I can even fight better than I could before. But it is harder to call the force through it. I painted the arm with the colors of everyone here. It looked good to me by the end.

Now the Jedi have returned to Vale, and the Grandmaster sent me on a mission with Bora and a few other Jedi.

This is the last page so I'm going to just write a few things down.

Most of this is true. I really went through everything I wrote down. I've seen my old Jedi master Jade Yadder. I fought along side Obi-Wan, and almost killed Anakin.

I had one last vision.

It was Sander. He was grown up. He was around my age. I'd seen what he went through. I saw that he became a Jedi master, along with Yang.

I saw him sitting under a tree, his head on Yang's shoulder, both sleeping. I was standing by them. I saw Sander open his eyes, looking directly at me.

He was a bright light in that universe. I was going to go back one day. I must make this right with him.

I must stop Daniel and Drakon.

I have to right my wrongs in that universe, but first, I have to save this world. I was Agent Pennsylvania.

But I am…

Karel Allusis, Jedi knight.

 _ **Author's Notes: This is the last chapter, and it isn't really needed for the story. Now Heart of Death is officially complete. No more Is going to be added (I think)**_

 _ **The sequel to this story won't be out for a while.**_

 _ **The sequel to Heart of Death is out and finished.**_

 _ **If you like my story, then come on over to my main series Jedi Hunter**_

 _ **You will find it on the RWBY X Star Wars section, or on my bio.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **May the Force Be With You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


End file.
